Strawberry fields forever
by Ireth I. Nainieum
Summary: Campos de la fresa por siempre / Una mini colección de varios one-shots.
1. Blanco y negro

Mi colección de historias de un solo capitulo. Variados ya que por el momento no pienso enfrascarme en algún proyecto por falta de tiempo y aún debo completar algunas historias pendientes, así que esto es un poco más sencillo de realizar. Diversos géneros y grados, cada uno explicado al inicio de cada narración.

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. La historia es mía, así que sin copias.

**REEDITADO**

**NOTA:** palabras en cursiva, texto leído por los personajes.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Strawberry fields forever**

**(Campos de la fresa por siempre)**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tema **

**I**

"**Blanco y negro"**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Grado: T_

_Genero: drama, romance, angustia_

_Sinopsis: [UA] cada despedida es dolorosa, pero hay algunas que no debemos permitir una vez más._

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Lo que el amor hace, él mismo lo excusa"_

-Molière-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

La mañana, una vez más hacia acto de presencia en la imponente residencia de su acaudalada familia. Con un dejo de molestia arrugo las sábanas con la intención abrigarse un poco más. Su piel desnuda descansaba plácidamente bajos las mantas de seda roja de su recinto. Una vez más la soledad la embriago, como ya era costumbre. Se giro sobre la cama dando la espalda al hueco vacío junto a ella; de nueva cuenta su marido ya no se encontraba a su lado, suspiro con un dejo de nostalgia. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se habían dado los buenos días?... Honestamente ya no lo recordaba, al menos eso debería de cambiar en los próximos meses. Entrecerró los ojos y una vez más se dejo caer en el mundo de Morfeo, eran tan solo las seis de la mañana del domingo.

Los toques en el dormitorio la sacaron de su sueño, se irguió en la cama y observo de forma aburrida unos instantes la ventana de la habitación, nuevamente tocaron a su puerta.

―Adelante

Tomo las cobijas de modo que cubrió su torso desnudo. Una de las sirvientas la saludo con naturalidad.

―Pasa del medio día señora, ¿desea que le prepare el baño?

―Por favor

Observó a la criada caminar hacia el cuarto contiguo, suspiro cansada desde hacia un par de años que su vida se había vuelto una rutina molesta, apacible, metódica, absurda… Tomo la bata roja colocada al pie de la cama y cubrió su delicada figura con ella, mientras caminaba hacia la tina que le estaban preparando. Sentía un malestar, aunado a una leve molestia en su entrepierna, causada por las acciones de la noche previa con su marido.

―Cumplir con los deberes de esposa –pensó con amargura-

―Ya esta lista señora ¿algo más, o me retiro?

―No puedes retirarte –vio a la anciana caminar hacia la puerta –espere. ¿Y el señor?

Medio día y ni rastro de él, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente desde las seis que él no estaba a su lado. ¿Entonces dónde podría estar?

―El señor ha dicho que tiene asuntos pendientes, nos ordeno que le informásemos que estaría en la oficina hasta tarde y que no lo espere despierta

―Claro, puedes retirarte

Poco después de que salió se quito la bata y se introdujo a la bañera, recogió su cuerpo mientras se coloco en una esquina de la tina. Suspiro holgadamente. ¿Qué le ocurría a su marido?. ¿Qué le pasaba a ella?.

―Eres un desastre Rukia

Se reprendió a sí misma. Desde él día de la boda que todos sus planes se iban cayendo uno a uno.

―Me siento tan sola…

Comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Eligio un elegante conjunto blanco de Versace de tres piezas. Se miro al espejo, a sus veintisiete años mucha gente de su estatus la envidiaba. Era heredera de una de las más grandes fortunas de Japón, educación de primera clase, miembro élite en cualquier país que visitase, hermana de un poderoso hombre. Esposa de un individuo deseado por muchas mujeres, él cual iba en asenso rápido a la cima; eso miraban ellos. Rukia tan solo veía a una mujer delgada y educada para mostrarse siempre elegante y recatada, puesto que así era el adiestramiento para las mujeres de su familia, entrenadas para controlar sus emociones, el mejor premio entregado.

―Solo un bonito trofeo –musito- una pieza más de la decoración

Molesta consigo misma camino hacia la entrada principal, en ese lugar ella fue recibida por el mayordomo en jefe. Rukia fue saludada con el respeto de antaño.

―Señora

―Saldré, que preparen el Jaguar

―Como usted diga, señora

―Iré con Kiyone, por si pregunta mi marido

Afuera llovía, las gotas caían tan lentamente que le daban la impresión que lo hacían en cámara lenta. El hombre le cabeceo algo dudoso en respuesta, poco después su automóvil fue aparcado en la entrada y con diligencia lo abordo. Se encamino hacia él único lugar donde podría desahogar algo de sus penas.

Los condominios del edificio eran parte de un gran consorcio de bienes y raíces del país, así como de algunos otros. Conocidos por sus más altas normas arquitectónicas e innovaciones eléctricas en cada residencia. Aparco en el estacionamiento subterráneo, el mismo lugar de siempre. Tomo su bolso y saco de su cartera la tarjeta, la cual deslizo sobre el confirmador del elevador y entro. Las puertas se abrieron y revelaron un lujoso recinto todo en blanco y negro. Inmuebles y decoraciones negras y paredes y pisos blancos. Escucho proveniente de la sala el Bolero de Ravel, señal de que él estaba ahí. Sus tacones no mermaron su presencia, paso tras paso detonando como pequeñas bombas. Llego hasta la habitación y ahí lo vio sentado en su sofá, vestido de negro y tomando un poco de Chauteauneuf Du Pap (1) fumando a la par un elegante puro. En su rostro se dibujo una mueca engreída e irónica, al saber que ella estaba ahí, por él.

―¡Que sorpresa que estés por aquí Rukia, no te esperaba! –exhalo humo- normalmente llamas antes para saber si estoy

―Lo siento no sabía que tengo que hacerlo siempre –cruzo sus brazos- pero…, si te molesta

―Para nada Rukia, solo me parece extraño…, eso es todo

Rukia se coloco frente a él algo incomoda por su comentario tan tosco y fuera de lugar. Lo miro levantarse y traerle una copa, antes de que le sirviese algo de licor, ella lo detuvo.

―!Espera, Ichigo! –lo miro- con un poco de agua me conformo

La miro extrañado ¿agua?. Era ella quien siempre quería beber vino francés especialmente su preferido el Chauteauneuf Du Pap, ella lo había introducido al refinado mundo del licor tinto, mostrándole la sutileza y belleza de una buena bebida.

―¿Agua?. ¿Estas bien?

―¡Oh! vas a decirme que no tienes agua en este lugar –siseo- es casi un insulto para tu edificio

―!Mira nada más quien viene agresiva vale, vale. Te daré tu maldita agua enana! –carraspeo molesto- ¿alguna otra cosa señora? –expreso irritado-

―Deja de fumar

Lo escucho quejarse cuando apago su puro a la par que regresaba con su agua.

―Sin hielos y espero que no me cabrees para decirme que la querías fría –le entrego el vaso- porque entonces te aguantas y te la tragas así –expreso- ¡como eres molesta!

Bebió de su agua con pequeños sorbos. Había ido con un solo propósito. No le llamo porque esperaba que no se encontrase. Quería meditar con la mayor celeridad posible lo que haría, lo que tendría que llevar a cabo tarde o temprano. Suspiro, mientras recordaba que normalmente ella le llamaba y acordaban reunirse a una hora determinada en el departamento; no creyó realmente que lo encontraría ese domingo, había escuchado de labios de su marido que estaba fuera del país. Por su parte Ichigo la contemplaba, la veía sumamente pálida, casi enferma y un par de ojeras comenzaban a enmarcarse en sus orbes violetas. Carraspeó mentalmente, hasta su impertinente porte para beber el agua era sinuoso y refinado, por su parte él prosiguió con su bebida, si ella estaba ahí, sabía muy bien porque era.

―¿A quién escuchas?

Intento romper el silencio.

―Varios autores clásicos me relajan en los días de lluvia –expreso como si nada- ¿y, tú marido?

―Trabajando

Volvió a beber.

―¡Eh!. Abarai. ¿Eres tonta?

Exclamo divertido.

―¡Si serás estúpido! –coloco con fuerza su vaso sobre la mesa de cristal- ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre?. ¡IDIOTA!

―Muchas veces Abarai –murmuro- muchas veces –reitero-

Su reproche llego al límite. Cada día, cada encuentro siempre comenzaba con una tonta discusión por su apellido, era la forma que usaba para torturarla por lo qué llamaba su error. No obstante…, ella también le comentaba con pena, que también era él suyo…

―¡IMBÉCIL, MEJOR ME LARGO!

Tomo su bolso y camino hacia el elevador. Ichigo sujeto con fuerza su antebrazo. Rukia por su parte lo golpeo en su cara. Jadeaba pesadamente y estaba más que irritada le era increíble que pudiese hacerla cabrear con tanta facilidad como ningún otro podría.

―¡No, te he dicho ninguna mentira! –sujeto la mano violenta- ¿o, sí? –la miro- Abarai Rukia

―Basta –susurro-

Ahora ella evito su mirada penetrante, se sintió intimidada ante la forma que él la observo, ante esas palabras no podía decir nada.

―Me lastimas Ichigo –susurro-

Aún no podía mirarlo, no después de su aseveración. Ichigo aflojo su apretón, más sin embargo, no la soltó. Ella recargo su frente contra su pecho, e instintivamente él la abrazo con fuerza no queriendo soltarla temiendo que se fuese una vez más, como lo hizo hace cinco años.

No supo ni como ni cuando, pero en el momento en recuperaron algo de cordura ambos yacían entre las sabanas negras de su cama jugando una vez más a ser amantes. Acariciando puntos sensibles en el cuerpo del otro, percibiendo el aroma de la piel, el deliro del goce y la satisfacción de sus deseos. No obstante, esta ­ocasión algo estaba sucediendo. Rukia era inusualmente lujuriosa esa tarde, apremiante en el tacto mismo. No le molestaba, sin embargo le generaba una extraña sensación, como si algo fuese a ocurrir muy pronto. Dejo sus labios y prosiguió hacia su cuello, deleitándose ante la forma en que se estremecía cuando él la tocaba y la hacia suya.

―I…, chi…, go

Musito entrecortadamente. La lucidez comenzaba a escapársele una vez más. Lo odiaba por hacerla abrigar ese sentimiento, pero sobre todo lo amaba. porque era él único que podría hacerle ese delirio inconsciente de pedir más.

―¡Ichigo!

Expreso con dificultad y él la miro intrigado. Generalmente hablaban al terminar y no en el inter.

―Hay algo que tengo que decirte –tomo aire y lo miro directamente a los ojos- estoy embarazada…

Se formo un silencio incomodo y ninguno de los dos dijo nada por algún tiempo. Rukia sentía que un inusual nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta ante su cruel sigilo. Esperaba alguna reacción de su parte, un grito, un reproche, cualquier cosa no, más no esta afonía angustiante. Poco a poco una cortina acuosa comenzó a formarse en sus ojos, no sabiendo si de rabia o dolor. Antes de que hablase Ichigo la beso con fuerza y de un solo movimiento se introdujo en ella, sin contemplaciones, no dándole tiempo de hacer o decir nada más.

El silencio seguía siendo parte del final del acto a diferencia de otros días. Tan solo estaban ahí recostados, ella colocada delicadamente sobre él. Poco a poco, comenzaba el anochecer. El celular de Rukia interrumpió el silencio tedioso en la habitación, la alarma le indicaba que era tiempo de irse y decir adiós. Se separo un poco y lo beso una última vez, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se vistió con más prisa que de costumbre, le era demasiado doloroso estar en la misma habitación con él, la despedida le era demasiado tormentosa. ¿Cómo se le dice adiós, al ser que se ama?.

―¿Quién es el padre?

Se detuvo en seco, e instintivamente rehuyó su mirada. Justo entonces una extraña mezcla de coraje y dolor la invadieron, se coloco el saco, con aprehensión y le respondió.

―No, lo se

Escucho la risa descarada de Ichigo, a Rukia le temblaba su labio inferior, mirarlo seria delatar su mentira.

―Siempre has sido buena actriz –se recargo contra la cabecera- pero hoy te llevas el premio –encendió un cigarro- no quisiste que fumara y tampoco bebiste, así llevas un par de meses. ¿Dos quizás?

―¿Acaso, ahora eres detective Ichigo? –expreso enfadada, mientras se giraba para mirarlo por última vez- te recuerdo que estoy casada y…

Él la interrumpió.

―Que tienes un amante, también te lo repaso

Se miraron con fiereza durante unos instantes. Coloco sus zapatos, y arreglo un poco sus ropas.

―Este es el adiós Ichigo..., seré madre –le sonrió con dulzura- gracias por amarme a pesar de mis defectos, tonterías y rabietas –le dio un saludo formal- serás un hermoso recuerdo en mi corazón –se irguió- te amo Ichigo, por favor no olvides estas palabras…, nunca

Ichigo observo como ella lloraba nuevamente, al salir de la habitación. Poco a poco la oscuridad comenzó a invadir el recinto completo. Y él miraba la puerta por la cual Rukia había salido con extraño sentimiento de pesar, con presteza apago su cigarro... Poco después, se levanto con prontitud y tomo sus ropas.

―¡MALDICIÓN! –bramo, mientras se vestía corriendo- ¡JODER!

Sería un completo estúpido si la deja marcharse una vez más de su vida, a sabiendas que el hijo que espera es suyo. No se lo pudo negar, porque, ella sabe bien quien es el padre. Y ha comprendido que es suyo y no de Renji, no permitirá que su hijo llame papá a otro hombre.

―¡RUKIA, NO TE DEJARE IR ESTA VEZ!

No siendo consciente, que Renji también tiene sus propios secretos sucios.

―¡RUKIA!. ¡RUKIA!

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Comentarios

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Glosario:**

(1) Vino tinto francés

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

_Tema II_

_**(Estos secretos que ocultamos)**_

"_Una amistad, seguro…, un romance, quizás…, aún así es algo para lo que no hay futuro…, es decir, un romance con un fantasma…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	2. Esos secretos que ocultamos

Bleach no me pertenece. Sino a Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

**REEDITADO**

**NOTA**: palabras en italica, memorias de los personajes**.  
**

**Importante:** palabras en cursiva, murmureos o chismes como lo quieran llamar en general. Más adelante lo comprenderán.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Strawberry fields forever**

**(Campos de la fresa por siempre)**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tema**

**II**

"**Esos secretos que ocultamos"**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Grado: K+_

_Genero: drama, romance, supernatural_

_Sinopsis: Vivir y morir son cuestiones de tiempo, lo inevitable en la existencia. _

_Pero, también lo es el amar, aunque aquello que anhelemos sea tan solo un sueño... _

_Además. ¿Quiénes somos para juzgar ese sentimiento?_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_En el fondo de todos los corazones,_

_Hay secretos ocultos que sólo el amor puede revelar"_

-Anónimo-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Era bien sabido por todos que su amistad no era como las demás. Pasaban gran parte de su tiempo muy cerca el uno del otro. Siempre comprendiéndose sin la necesidad de palabras o exclamaciones; solo con gestos y acciones. Más allá de lo ordinario.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Una amistad, seguro…, un romance, quizás…, aún así es algo para lo que no hay futuro…, es decir, un romance con un fantasma…"_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Era lo que se comentaba por cuanto escuadrón de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, uno pasase. Que la hermana menor de la familia Kuchiki y el sustituto dios de la muerte, estaban envueltos en un romance fantasma.

Todos sabían la historia del humano que arriesgo su vida por salvarla.

―_Si…, no es amor..., ¿entonces qué es?..._

Cuchicheaban varios por toda la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, este tema era la reciente comidilla en las últimas reuniones. Demasiado escandaloso como para pasarlo por alto y no tan ingenioso como para ser una novedad. Aún así, era tan solo para pasar el rato, algunos defendían el argumento en cuestión.

Además de sobra se sabía que el Capitán de la sexta división discrepaba enormemente con el sustituto. ¿Celos, protección?. No se sabía, tan solo que detesta su presencia o eso lo manifiesta explícitamente. ¿Será la cuestión que sabe de la relación y no la aprueba?...

Era apreciado por el Capitán Jushiro Ukitake. Él cual le había obsequiado un implemento único en toda la Sociedad de Almas, además le había permitido hacerse cargo de su ciudad, junto con otro dios de la muerte; y ese individuo en cuestión resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Kuchiki Rukia, al final eso incentivo más el rumor. Mandarla nuevamente al mundo humano y con él. Fue entonces que la bomba estallo. Ahora no solo era un chismorreo, si no, que algunos aseveraban que ya era un hecho. Que ella lo había hecho su amante.

―_¿Amante, de un chico más joven que ella?_

Decían que era enérgico. Quizás eso había estado buscando, otros expresaban que ella tenía debilidad por probar la carne viva y algunos más pudorosos que tan solo eran "amigos con derechos"; claro y esos existen.

Ciertos en la sexta división comentaban que Kurosaki Ichigo, había conversado muy seriamente con Kuchiki Byakuya, hacia un par de horas. Algunos "informativos" esparcieron la noticia con premura, más pronto de lo que varios hacían sus informes. Comentaban que había demandado su consentimiento para cortejarla, otros más que le comunicaba que se casaban; e incluso algunos esparcían el chisme de que el Capitán le reclamaba la indecencia de sus actos con su hermana. Porque al final de cuentas, ella es un noble de lo más alto de la sociedad y no puede estar con cualquiera. ¡Oh! eso sumado a las notas anteriores era un delicioso manjar para comentar.

―¡Eh, Abarai! –le grito Izuru- ¡ven siéntate con nosotros!

Algo dudoso camino hacia el lugar que compartían prácticamente todos los tenientes excluyendo por supuesto a Kusajishi Yachiru. Pero como representantes de la Décimo Primera División estaban Madarame Ikkaku junto a Yumichika Ayasegawa, agregando también a la pintoresca reunión a los dos terceros oficiales de la Décimo Tercera. Colocada su mesa en un rincón del establecimiento, estaba lo bastante alejada el resto de los usuarios. Buscando al parecer cierta privacidad. Medito el retirarse, pero alguien lo detuvo.

―¿Ca...,pi..., tán Zaraki? –balbuceo-

Eso era inusual, normalmente él no iba a ese tipo de lugares. Principalmente por su hiperactiva teniente.

―Venga Abarai

Lo empujo hasta la mesa, Renji se coloco entre Izuru e Hinamori; el Capitán por su parte hizo lo mismo entre sus subordinados.

―¡Eh, mesera, más sake! –le grito Ikkaku

Renji toco su cabeza algo incómodo al sentirse claramente, el centro de atención. Y por primera vez considero seriamente en el ir a casa a dormir temprano para variar. Pocos minutos después llego la mujer con el encargo.

―¡Y bien!. ¿Cuéntanos a que vino Kurosaki sin Kuchiki?

―¡Rangiku! –exclamo sobresaltada- eso es demasiado descarado de tu parte

Nanao Ise le reclamo en la mesa, algo hostigada por su comentario tan poco delicado. Por su parte Renji tomo algo de licor.

―¿Qué? –se defendió- todos queremos saber y también te incluyo –los miro en general- y además, tenemos aquí a un informante de primera mano con nosotros

Señalo al pelirrojo, que continuaba bebiendo.

―Pero… -Hinamori medito sus palabras- no es correcto la forma en que lo haces

―¿Bromeas? –lo señalo con su dedo- es mejor que él nos lo diga o tendremos que creer en los chismes que vuelan por toda su división y la Corte de los Espíritus Puros en general

―¡Rangiku! –vocifero una vez más Nanao- ¿sabes de lo que estas hablando?

El resto de los presentes, tan solo observaban la discusión; y el mencionado en turno seguía bebiendo más rápido de lo normal, mientras intentaba ignorarlas lo mejor que podía. Cosa bastante difícil en realidad.

―Con calma, Abarai –le dijo divertido Iba- que no sueles beber tanto en tan poco tiempo, te estas aflojando el pescuezo

Todos lo miraban con algo de aprehensión, deseosos sin comentarlo a viva voz de saber más. ¿El porque Ichigo había ido?. Suspiro grandemente y le contesto.

―No tengo idea

Silencio.

―¿Mientes, no es verdad? –expreso Sentaro Kotsubaki- el teniente no sabe, pero si todos los subordinados de su división –esbozo una sonrisa despectiva- ¿qué clase de segundo al mando resultaste ser?

La mayoría le daban la razón al tercer oficial. Renji gruño ante sus palabras, molesto por como se había expresado de él.

―¡IDIOTA! –lo miro con seriedad- el Capitán nos despacho a todos por un tiempo, y hablo con Ichigo en la residencia principal de la familia Kuchiki –bebió más sake- y no en la división como cotillean los demás, así que es ilógico todo lo que has escuchado

Miro hacia la ventana, contemplando la luna y tratando de sobrellevar el rato.

―Vaya, cualquiera diría que estas molesto

Le expreso Hisagi Shuhei.

―Claro que lo estoy –lo miro- esos estúpidos rumores tan solo están perjudicando a Rukia y haciéndome pasar un mal rato

―¡Bah!. Así, que todo es falso –gruño- era un buen tema para platicar

―¡Capitán Zaraki! No sabía que estaba interesando en este tema

Zaraki bebió un poco más mientras le esbozaba una divertida sonrisa a la teniente de la Cuarta División.

―Es un tema del que todos hablan –se justifico- y, ya hasta los capitanes lo han escuchado –suspiro- algunos hasta hemos hecho algunas apuestas, y no estoy dispuesto a perder por culpa de Ichigo

―¿Realmente?. Vaya entonces tal vez por eso el Capitán Kuchiki ha estado tan tenso últimamente –medito Kiyone Kotetsu- lo que me recuerda que hace un par de días fue a conversar con nuestro Capitán

―¡Sabía que había algo más!

Expreso sumamente alegre Matsumoto, al fin algo de información nueva y verídica.

―¿Abarai?

Le llamo Ayasegawa.

―Sinceramente, no se cual fue la razón por la cual Ichigo estuvo aquí –término su botella- y tampoco se cual es el tipo de relación que tienen esos dos –se levanto y los miro seriamente- además no me interesa..., pueden hacer lo que quieran…, ya no son unos críos a los que tengo que estar cuidando sus traseros

―¿Abarai?

Le llamo Izuru.

Salió del local del local dejando a más de uno intrigados por su comportamiento. Miro el cielo y contemplo una vez más la luna, suspiro poco después reorganizo sus ideas. No todos los rumores eran tan errados en realidad, era cierto que Ichigo había estado en la Sociedad de Almas, pero no llego solo como algunos afirmaban, Rukia también había estado. Sin embargo, solo él llego ante su Capitán y minutos después ambos hombres salieron con destino a la mansión. Tiempo después Kuchiki Byakuya regreso y le ordeno a todos continuar con sus obligaciones. Se mostraba más sereno y tranquilo de lo que había estado en días pasados que el rumor se había disparado; lo único que le dijo fue que su hermana le enviaba saludos. Y le comento una frase sumamente inusual e incomprensible, hasta ese momento.

―_A veces, lo que deseamos…, en realidad, no es más que un sueño_

Necesitaba comprobar por sí mismo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

En el mundo humano un par de chicos observan a las luciérnagas cerca del río. Un espectáculo maravilloso que contemplar en las noches de verano en la pequeña ciudad. Hacia un par de horas que ambos regresaron de su conversación con el noble. Ella portaba una linda yukata rosa con dibujos de flores de cerezo, por su parte él vestía como siempre. Un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra ajustada. Según le dijo Ichigo, la ropa tradicional no iba con su estilo, ella le bromeo que debería ir con su vestimenta de dios de la muerte.

―_Que graciosa y cuándo la gente me pregunte dónde es el funeral ¿qué les digo?_

Le expreso irritado, como adoraba hacerlo rabiar, era tan fácil.

―Vamos a casa, son casi las once

Le dijo poco después de consultar su reloj. Su padre no estaba, pero Yuzu y Karin no habían querido ir con ellos a ver el espectáculo, decidiendo mejor observar el programa de fantasmas por la televisión. No le gustaba dejarlas solas por las noches con tantos vacios útilmente.

―Un poco más

Lo miro. Él le negó con la cabeza.

―Yuzu y Karin están solas –la miro- y Kon no será de mucha ayuda si se aparece algún vacio cerca de la casa

―Entiendo

Comenzaron a caminar cerca del río, si bien no terminarían de ver el espectáculo al menos la dejaría disfrutarlo un poco más, mientras se dirigían a casa. Prosiguieron en silencio. Solo el sonido de sus zapatos, en el pasto mojado y el cantar de los grillos contrastaban en la noche. Entonces Renji pudo observar como Rukia tomo el brazo de Ichigo y comenzaron a caminar de esa forma. Él no protesto por sus acciones y tan solo le sonrió ampliamente, así prosiguieron algunos metros más, hasta donde debían tomar un par de escaleras que los llevarían al hogar del varón. En ese momento él tomo su mano y caminaron de esa forma, siempre en silencio. Temiendo que si hablasen rompiesen el encanto.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Una amistad, seguro…, un romance, quizás…, aún así es algo para lo que no hay futuro…, es decir, un romance con un fantasma…"_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Recordó las palabras de algunos miembros en su división y en general. Observo como se detuvo Ichigo frente a la reja. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, poco después le decía algo a Rukia, quien le hablo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro; a los pocos segundo su rostro se torno tenso y comprobó que se había enfadado por algo expresado por él. Instantes después Rukia, prácticamente grito.

―¡TONTO!

―¡Baja la voz, no grites! –le reprocho en voz baja- ¡o los vecinos pensarán que estamos en una rencilla!

―¡ES UNA RENCILLA! –lo corrigió-

Ichigo suspiro, se acerco cauteloso hacia ella y beso su cabello con ternura. Le dijo algo más y la pequeña discusión término con rapidez, de la misma forma que esta había empezado. Le abrió la reja y ambos entraron en la residencia Kurosaki.

―A veces, lo que deseamos…, en realidad, no es más que un sueño –repitió las palabras de su Capitán- ¿no es cierto Rukia, Ichigo?...

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Una amistad, seguro…, un romance, quizás…, aún así es algo para lo que no hay futuro…, es decir, un romance con un fantasma…"_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

_Tema III_

_**(El **__**escuchar**__** a medias)**_

_Genero: humor, romance_

_Cuando no se esta presente desde el inicio de la conversación…, la mente puede divagar en un mundo de indecencia._

_

* * *

_Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Nos vemos_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	3. El escuchar a medias

Bleach no me pertenece. Propiedad de Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

**REEDITADO**

**NOTA: **palabras en cursiva, pensamientos.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Strawberry fields forever**

**(Campos de la fresa por siempre)**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tema**

**III**

"**El escuchar a medias"**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Grado: T (pequeñas menciones de yaoi, incesto y demás)_

_Genero: humor, romance_

_Sinopsis: Cuando no se esta presente desde el inicio de la conversación,_

_la mente puede divagar en un mundo de indecencia._

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Se dice que existen tres clases de testigos: _

_Los que han visto bien, pero dudan de lo que han visto. _

_Los que han visto mal, pero creen haber visto bien. _

_Y los que no han visto nada y aseguran haber visto todo"_

-Marco Aurelio Almazán-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Una tarde apacible en la Sociedad de Almas. En un día a principios de la primavera, cuando el sol aún no calienta lo suficiente, y es necesario hacer entrar en calor al cuerpo con cierta ayuda; que mejor que una bebida caliente. Así, que esa es la razón por la cual un par de jóvenes joviales hacen uso de esta técnica ancestral. Por lo cual se encuentran en ese local, cuya especialidad es el té de jazmín, más sin embargo, no son los únicos que opinan lo mismo. Optando por un día bello, se colocaron en una banca fuera del local, dando la espalda al camino, pero lo suficientemente cerca de la ventana para ser atendidos.

Es así que comienza esta historia...

Por otra parte una mujer de grandes atributos, acompañada de un Capitán enclenque, caminan cerca del local, mucho a desagrado de Hitsugaya Toushirou. Debido al gran papeleo pendiente, sin embargo, teniendo a una vice capitana como la suya no podía medir demasiado. Y no sabiendo como lo había convencido de dar un paseo para relajarse, ya que a palabras de ella, él estaba muy tenso.

―Ya te lo he dicho, Ichigo

―No te creo que nunca lo hayas visto antes, si me dijiste que vivieron juntos en el Rukongai durante años

―¡IDIOTA! –lo reprimió- ¡no te dije también que lo volvía a ver el día que mi hermano te dio una paliza!

―¡Ah!

Expreso con amargura ante el recuerdo de ese día. Los miembros de la Décima División se detuvieron, tanto Ichigo como Rukia no median el tono de su voz en su conversación y al parecer estaban ventilando algunos secretos a la luz del día. Pero, lo peor es que la zona era bastante transitada. Justo frente a los de la décima caminaban otros representantes. Shunsui Kyouraku acompañado de su teniente Ise Nanao, además de Soi Fong y su segundo al mando Oomaeda Marechiyo y para rematar el día, Yoruichi Shihoin. Todos se quedaron pasmados.

―_¿Qué Renji hizo que?_

Fue lo primero que todos los presentes pensaron.

―¡Imbéci!l –le espeto con dureza- el tuyo es de los más raros también –se puso pensativa- además –bostezo- la primera vez que lo vi tenía una forma muy chistosa –río un poco- de los más peculiares que he visto

Dijo esto último con su voz de actriz.

―¡Perra! –siseo- si mal no recuerdo te sorprendiste de su tamaño –se ufano- y te quedaste sin habla –se cruzo de brazos de forma jactante- ¿niégamelo? –se lo restregó en la cara-

Le comento feliz en lo absoluto. Escucho que exclamaba algunas palabras que no comprendió en lo absoluto. Todos estaban mirándolos, sería posible que su conversación se tratase de lo que sus mentes imaginaban. Las mejillas de algunos estaban sonrojadas. Primero pensaban que tal vez, y solo tal vez estaban haciendo conjeturas demasiado rápidas, no obstante, la segunda parte de la conversación no daba mucha opción a pensar algo más. ¿Acaso su amistad había dado el gran salto?. Y de ser así que sucedería cuando Kuchiki Byakuya se enterase.

―¡No te creas demasiado Kurosaki! –suspiro- que tampoco es el mejor que haya visto –bebió de su té- ya que lo he dicho que tiene una forma graciosa

Él mencionado solo gruño una vez más, antes de responderle.

―¡No digas la palabra "graciosa"! –recalco- es hiriente

Rukia parpadeo un par de veces.

―Pero si es la verdad –hablo con sinceridad- realmente su forma es muy inusual, aunque el de la mayoría...

Otros dioses de la muerte se acercan al lugar en cuestión. Curiosos, del porque hay tanta gente parada a la mitad del camino sin moverse. Los oyentes de la plática se muestran expectantes y extrañados, sus mejillas avergonzadas han dado lugar a tonos rojizos y vivaces en sus rostros. Iba Tetsuzaemon y Hisagi Shuuhei son los recientemente llegados.

―¿Qué?…

Lo silencio Rangiku con su mano a Iba, y le señalo al par frente a la ventana.

― Recuerdo que el otro día que la intente tomar con mis manos era demasiado grande para mí –medito- además pesaba mucho –lo miro- ¿cómo puedes cargar semejante cosa? –suspiro y tomo un poco de su bebida- si es que no me ayudas no lo hubiese podido coger con mis manos como me pediste –rodo sus ojos- y al final me dolían mis manos y brazos. ¡Te pasaste esa vez Ichigo! –le reclamo y luego sonrió- aunque al final, fue muy divertido –lo miro de reojo- creo que ambos nos pasamos una buena noche ¿no?

―¿Es una broma cierto? –susurro Nanao- ¿Capitán acaso no les dirá nada? –se quejo- ¡no pueden hablar de esa cosas aquí! -murmuro-

Ichigo suspiro.

―¡Hey! –expreso eufórico- este té esta realmente bueno, y yo que pensé que solo los viejos lo bebían

―Tonto, además ya te lo he dicho quédate junto a mi y aprenderás mucho

―Claro, tienes razón

―Matsumoto ¿no me digas? –Hisagi hablo - ¿qué sucederá cuándo el Capitán Kuchiki se entere?

―¿Enterarme de qué?

Expreso en un susurro también y los presentes se giraron para verlo acompañado de Abarai Renji. Ambos hombres mantenían una actitud pensativa, e intrigada ante la presencia de tantos.

―Por cierto Renji me dijo que el del Capitán Kurotsuchi tiene una forma muy grotesca –medito- que cuando lo miras de cerca parece que tiene una cara y que por poco sentía que le hablaba

Todos voltearon a ver al hombre en cuestión. No solo Ichigo y Rukia, sino que también Renji y el Capitán Mayuri.

―_Eso es repugnante -pensó la mayoría-_

―¿Pero?... –indago- no te lo había dicho ya Ishida hace tiempo

―¡Oh! –golpeó su frente- es verdad lo había olvidado, Renji no fue el primero

El pelirrojo, aclaro su garganta en un vano intento de tranquilizarse.

―Vaya, vaya ¿entonces fue un ménage à trois? (1) –murmuro Yoruichi- ¡Cielos! Abarai no sabía que te gustasen esas cuestiones –sonrió- mira que das otra impresión por completo, si gustas puedo presentarte a mejores partidos que Kurotsuchi, por Ishida no me quejo, pero Mayuri esta demasiado viejo para ustedes

―Enana, sigues con lo mismo –la reprimió- es que no te cansas

La conversación una vez más retorno a los iniciadores de todo.

―No hablo de ahora –exhalo- sino de la primera vez que lo mire, tenía una apariencia fuera de lo común y es grande

Ahora Renji comprendía en su totalidad las palabras de Yoruichi, y su no muy bien intencionado comentario expuestos frente al resto. Que solo se limitaron a darle una mirada incómoda e intrigada. Coloco su mano sobre su rostro e intento apaciguarse. Mataría a Rukia y a Ichigo por echar a la tierra su imagen de macho.

―¿Cuáles otros has visto?. Bueno dentro de los pocos que has experimentado -comento curioso- ¡otro té señora, de lo mismo!- grito por la ventanilla- ¿quieres otro Rukia? –ella cabeceo- ¡que sean dos, gracias!

Rukia coloco su dedo sobre sus labios, mientras pensaba.

―El de mi hermano...

El resto del grupo volteo a mirar al Capitán de la Sexta división, él cual se limitó a no perder su temple, aunque estando en esa situación le era bastante difícil. Toushirou, simplemente camino y se alejo del lugar, esa platica no le interesaba. Y siendo honesto, no creía que ese par de idiotas, realmente estuviesen hablando de ese tema en realidad. Suspiro, si que hay gente con imaginación.

―Si

Ambos lo confirmaron.

―Honestamente es realmente impactante, pero… –se hostigo- es algo escalofriante cuando lo miras por primera vez, peor aún es que se jacta por ello

―Un poco –le dio un golpe en su hombro- sin embargo, cuando te acostumbra le pierdes el miedo

―¿Crees, eso Rukia?

Le dijo. No creyendo realmente posible el que alguien en algún momento podría decir eso sobre el hermano de ella. Ahora si todos competían fieramente con el color del cabello de Renji, sus mejillas estaban más que rojas y se sentían bastante incómodos por la conversación expuesta por el par. Hablando tan a la ligera y como si nada de temas bastante delicados y a plena luz de día. Justo por ahí y extrañados por la presencia de altos rangos a la mitad de la calle camino sigiloso Zaraki Kenpachi, en conjunto con Kusajishi Yachiru acompañado de su tercer y quinto oficial respectivamente.

―¿Cuáles más?

Comentaron simultáneamente.

―El de Ikaku también es fuera de lo común

Zaraki miro a su tercer oficial y sin más comprendió de lo que hablaba Ichigo. Era cierto que no mostraba interés alguno en las mujeres, pero… honestamente ¿con Ichigo?... Ikaku comenzó a sacar su espada, mientras pensaba en una muerte muy dolorosa, aunque ciertamente no era el único con la misma idea.

Les entregaron su té, la anciana miro hacia la calle y sonrió divertida, al parecer los chicos no se habían dado cuenta en lo absoluto.

―¿Por qué lo dices Ichigo? –lo miro curiosa- si solo lo has visto una vez

―Esa impresión se queda de por vida –suspiro- además es el más largo que he visto –bebió- mmm… ¡ah! –expreso con sorpresa- Ganju me dijo que el Yumichika es el más pequeño que había observado

Un golpe al orgullo. De haber podido y solo por haber sido detenido por su Capitán, ahora mismo Ichigo seria hombre muerto. Por otra parte Zaraki, parecía disfrutar mucho de esa conversación.

―¿Ken…

Un dulce en la boca por parte de Ise y silencio por parte de Yachiru.

―¿Habrá alguien mas? –musito-

―Es difícil saber, la mayoría no lo muestra

Tomaron más de su bebida.

―Pero no te puedes quejar –comento Rukia- que ni Sado ni Ishida tienen uno.

¿Qué clase de mundo enfermo es Karakura?...

―Tonta –carraspeo molesto- es obvio que no tengan uno, mucho menos Inoue

Ahora si, es conversación había superado los límites de lo decente. Muchas cosas que nadie quería saber o al menos eso cavilaba la mayoría ahora dentro de poco serían parte del domino publico de la Sociedad de Almas. No obstante, esos comentarios ocasionarían la muerte lenta de ese par. Finalmente y poco después de quince minutos angustiantes para algunos, Unohana Retsu hizo acto de presencia.

―¿Ken-chan? –expreso en un susurro- ¿por qué todos tienen esas caras?. ¿por qué miran a Ichi-Kun y a Rukia-chan?. ¿De qué hablan ellos?

Le expreso con una cara bastante seria.

―Veras

Zaraki estaba bastante incomodo por sus preguntas. No podía contarle así como así, de lo que estuvieron hablando ese par de tontos durante todo ese tiempo. No era un tema para niños; y a ella aún le faltaban siglos para saber.

―¡Ah! –exclamo orgulloso- también los de los tenientes Sasakibe, Oomaeda y…

―¡Eh!. Silencio

Vocifero uno de los recientes mencionado y vice capitán de la segunda división. No deseoso de que se ofendiese si integridad. El par se giro solo para ver a un gran número de oficiales de alto rango reunidos. Mirándolos con cierto grado de desaprobación y reproche.

―¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS! –siseo- ¡es que se sientes muy orgullosos de hablar de los secretos de las personas en un lugar así! –señalo el local y la calle- ¿acaso no piensan en las consecuencias?

―Además, es normal que Orihime no tenga –intento Rangiku ser graciosa- es mujer –tosió- pero, me sorprende que ni Ishida ni Sado tengan uno y además que ustedes sean tan…

―Experimentados

Término Soi Fong la oración.

―¿Perdón?

Musitaron a la vez. No tenían la menor idea de lo que ellos estaban hablando.

―¡Ichigo! –expreso con amargura- cuando termine contigo desearas no haber nacido

Yumichika, le premedito deseoso de ser el primero en hacerle mucho daño.

―Están exagerando

Intento Hisagi calmar la situación.

―¡TÚ CALLATE!

Le grito la mayoría de los involucrados. Comenzaban a sacar sus armas, cuando Yachiru salto de la espalda de su Capitán y se coloco frente a Ichigo y Rukia. Tiraba de sus uniformes, para llamar la atención de ambos.

―¿De qué hablaban?

Indago curiosa. Y el resto se quedo como piedras cuando vieron que Ichigo estaba dispuesto a responderle. Y si él decía algo Zaraki sin lugar a duda sin lugar a duda lo asesinaría.

―¡Eh! –miro a los demás y luego a niña- pues…

―¡KUROSAKI!

Alzo la voz Byakuya por primera vez en todos los sucesos. Ichigo frunció el ceño. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a todos? y ¿cuál era la razón de su actitud?.

―De los Shikais de las zanpakutous

Le contesto Rukia, al ver que el varón no hablo. Un silencio incómodo se forma en el ambiente.

―Es verdad –rió- la del calvito es muy larga su varita y la del rarito es chiquita –jalo otra vez sus ropas- dentro venden dulces, cómprenme algunos

Los halo al interior del establecimiento, siendo ajenos de los sucesos que crearon sin ser plenamente consciente de ello. Unohana tosió y capturo la atención de resto.

―Bueno –les sonrió- creo que con esto hemos aprendido a no escuchar a medias –los miro- es desagradable el formarse ideas erróneas por oír sin comprender el tema en cuestión. Capitán Kuchiki –le sonrió con amabilidad- tenemos una plática pendiente. ¿Me acompaña?

Kuchiki Byakuya siguió a la mujer y dejo a su teniente con el resto. Los cuales en sus rostros aún se percibían los estragos de la plática. Cuan inocentes eran ese par. Bastante penosos, continuaron uno a uno con sus actividades alejándose lo más que podían del local y con un pacto silencioso. El no hablar de esto con nadie, jamás. Algunos minutos después los tres salieron y la menor fue a reunirse con su grupo, los cuales comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Sin disculparse siquiera.

―Eso estuvo cerca –musito- menos mal que se nos ocurrió algo con que seguir

Lo miro de soslayo y otra vez esa misteriosa sonrisa se dibujo en rostro.

―Bueno, por eso es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas

―Agradece que tenemos un gran repertorio de hechos que nadie quiere que se sepa

―Eso, no te lo niego

Ambos reventaron en sonoras carcajadas.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Comentarios

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Glosario:**

(1) Es la realización del acto sexual en el que participan tres personas.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Tema IV_

_**(Ceremonias)**_

_Genero: humor, romance, amistad_

_El porque es importante actualizar la base de datos de una sociedad. Sobre todo si se es un hermano celoso._

_

* * *

  
_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	4. Ceremonias

Bleach no me pertenece sino a Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

**REEDITADO**

**NOTA: **palabras en cursiva, murmureos o chismes como lo quieran llamar en general.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Strawberry fields forever**

**(Campos de la fresa por siempre)**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tema**

**IV**

"**Ceremonias"**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Grado: K+_

_Genero: amistad, humor, romance_

_Sinopsis: porque la palabra "ceremonia" tiene diferentes significados. _

_Y es importante el actualizar la base de datos, sobre todo si eres un hermano celoso._

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta"_

-Jacinto Benavente-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Cuando Rukia le comento a Renji que no iría a la reunión de shinigamis; a regañadientes el pelirrojo acepto. Cuando el Capitán Ukitake, solicito su presencia en dicho evento un par de días después y ella declino amablemente, él se sorprendió; pero admitió su decisión contrariado. Cuando le solicito permiso a su hermano para faltar al suceso, este la miro extrañado; estuvo a punto de quedarse con la duda. Pero cuando a los tres hombres les dio la razón de su necesidad, esta genero un par de sobresaltos al corazón, más allá de lo inimaginable.

―Tengo que estar presente en una ceremonia muy importante con Ichigo

Le externo a los hombres con una gran sonrisa que no apaciguaba en lo absoluto la sorpresa recibida. La miraban perplejos y casi no creyendo haber oído bien. ¿Debía de estar bromeando?

Ceremonia…

Por extraño que parezca en los días siguientes Rukia estuvo muy extraña a los ojos de su hermano. Se entero que se había dado un tratamiento muy especial para suavizar su piel, a la par de un arreglo en su cabello y hasta fue estricta con sus alimentos en días pasados. También había estado recorriendo el primer distrito adquiriendo algunos, extraños implementos que nunca antes había necesitado. Perfumes y vestidos, no propios de su mundo, sino de al tierra de los vivos. Así mismo, estaba el hecho que parecía evitarlo cada vez que llegaba a la mansión o se encontraban en los escuadrones. No obstante…

Cuando Rukia le pregunto a Renji si le parecía bonita, la miro por algunos segundos creyendo que era una broma su pregunta. Y se habría reído de no haber visto la seriedad en rostro, considero prudente el no hacerlo. Se incomodo, más aún por estar acompañado por algunos colegas los tenientes Hinamori Momo y Kira Izuru; quienes también se exaltaron ante tal cuestionamiento. Abrió su boca para respóndele, pero al no saber formular su respuesta se quedo impávido. Sin hacer, ni decir nada. Suspiro molesta y se marcho, dejándolo pasmado. Pero…

Cuando le pregunto al Capitán Ukitake, sobre la manera apropiada de dirigirse a un gran número de personas, se sorprendió. Y creyó que reconsidero el estar presente en el evento, e intentaba hallar una manera de dirigirse a las divisiones. Le dio un par de consejos que aprendió con el transcurso del tiempo, y le ilumino el rostro agradecida por su ayuda. Se entusiasmo por hacerla feliz, no obstante, ella aún no consideraba el estar en el acto. Se despidió formalmente de él y salió de la división, eso le preocupo. A pesar de…

―¿No es Kuchiki Rukia, Capitán?

Señalo hacia la mujer que recorría las calles del primer distrito, cuya especialidad en ventas eran los artículos humanos. Daba la impresión de que buscaba algo al parecer entre los establecimientos. Parecía cansada y levemente molesta al no encontrar lo que necesitaba. Por otra parte Rukia, miraba con tedio en ese momento la gran cantidad de tiendas, al no topar con lo que necesitaba; sumándolo al hecho de que no tenía la más mínima idea de que adquirir. Hitsugaya Toushirou y Matsumoto Rangiku, la miraban curiosos al verla dar tantas vueltas, entre un local y otro. Rendida ante su indecisión, considero mejor el retirarse, no tenía ningún caso el continuar observado si al final de cuentas no compraría nada.

―¡Hey!

Le grito la vice capitana muy alegre.

―Teniente Matsumoto, Capitán Hitsugaya –los miró con sorpresa-

―¿Comprando cosas para la gran fiesta? –le echo un vistazo los puestos- si me lo preguntas, seria mejor el considerar el tener una reserva de sake

Hitsugaya rodo sus ojos ante su comentario. Más sin embargo, permaneció callado, expectante de la respuesta de la menor de la familia Kuchiki. No obstante, Rukia esbozo una gran sonrisa. Divertida por la situación.

―Lo lamento –miro a los dos- pero tendré que excusarme ante tan amable petición –les sonrío nuevamente- pero ya tengo un compromiso para ese día y no podré asistir al evento

La miraron extrañados. Esa celebración sería el acontecimiento del año en la Sociedad de Almas, muchos habían esperado durante meses dicho suceso, en especial la teniente. ¿Qué sería aquello tan importante que la obligase a faltar?

―¿Qué compromiso Kuchiki?

Indago el Capitán. Prácticamente era obligatoria la presencia de todo miembro activo de las divisiones, hasta donde sabía no sería permitida la inasistencia.

―Tengo que estar presente en una ceremonia muy importante con Ichigo

Los dejo mas que sorprendidos, antes su franca e inusual respuesta. Les dio un saludo formal y se retiro.

―¿Capitán? –comento mientras la miraban marcharse- ¿ha dicho ceremonia cierto?

Lo miro no creyendo sus palabras.

―Eso parece

El rostro de Matsumoto se ilumino y se torno completamente eufórico. Toushirou supo que si no la detenía a tiempo algo muy malo podría suceder.

―Capitán –exclamo con seriedad- si me excusa, debo terminar con mis informes

―¡Espera, Matsumoto!…

Sin más, la mujer desapareció. Dejando solo a su Capitán, quien tan solo se limito a suspira derrotado. Era cierto que Kuchiki Rukia había pronunciado la palabra "ceremonia" y personalmente no creyó que se tratase de esa opción.

―Iré a ver a Ukitake –murmuro- él debe saber bien lo que pasa. Mejor me entero antes de la verdad o Matsumoto armara un escándalo

Recién entrada la noche ya era del dominio público la gran y nueva noticia. Distribuida gracias a un par de alcoholes, suministrados a la teniente. Kuchiki Rukia iba a casarse. Así es señoras y señores, la palabra "ceremonia" en la Sociedad de Almas, solo se emplea en los actos matrimoniales y esas fueron sus exactas palabras. El resto era simple deducción.

Finalmente el tan anhelado día llego. Técnicamente en los escuadrones se llevaban a cabo ajustes de último minuto, para dar inicio al medio día con las actividades planeadas.

Una muy feliz Rukia, se estiro sin ser observada por los instigadores ojos de su hermano con sumo placer, junto a una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Admiraba su vestido, elegido para el día tan especial. Tardo casi tres días más en hallar el arreglo perfecto. Sencillo y recatado, podrían ser palabras a resumirlo. Lo tomo y guardo delicadamente en una caja y la sello con sumo cuidado, nada en el mundo estropearía su vestimenta. Camino por los pasillos de la residencia y se detuvo en el área reservada únicamente para su hermano, suspiro y con suma delicadeza toco.

―Pasa

Escucho la voz fría de hermano, la cual le daba el permiso de ingresar en su recinto personal.

―Hermano, me retiro –le informo- ¡oh! Capitán Zaraki, no sabía que estaba aquí –se sorprendió- disculpe mi falta de cortesía, sea bienvenido a la residencia de la familia Kuchiki –le dio un saludo respetuoso- espero que su estadía se placentera Capitán

El aludido la miro curioso ante tanta formalidad, pero luego recordó que su hermano mayor estaba presente, y para él sería decoroso no saludarlo como era debido.

―No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, Kuchiki –movió su mano- por cierto –la miro divertido- disfruta tu "ceremonia"

Le sonrió, esperando alguna reacción.

―¿Perdón?

―Tienes una ceremonia con Ichigo ¿no es cierto? –tomo una actitud pensativa- o eso fue lo que escuche

Esperaba alguna mueca contrariada e inclusive de molestia o tal vez un sonrojo. Por la forma tan directa de expresarle sus palabras, no obstante Rukia hizo algo que lo dejo sin palabras igual que al resto. Le dio un saludo formal y le sonrió de forma angelical, casi como su pequeña teniente lo hacia cuando quería algo realmente.

―Gracias Capitán, le diré a Ichigo que le envía saludos –miro a su pariente- bueno hermano me retiro, ya que en este día no puedo llegar tarde o se enfadará conmigo y no quiero verle la cara de pocos amigos el resto del evento –suspiro- me irrita el verle esa cara de idiota

Se retiro y cerró la puerta. Luego de algunos momentos de un sepulcral silencio, procedió a romper la afonía de la habitación.

―¿Piensas dejarla ir así como así ¿–se sorprendió- cualquiera diría que moverías cielo mar y tierra para evitarlo –lo miro- o al menos que Ichigo sufriría mucho. ¿O es qué?...

Byakuya se levanto y observo la puerta por la cual se había retirado su hermana. Apretó sus puños con insistencia, tratando de tranquilizarse sus fluctuantes emociones, más todo eso era en vano.

―Capitán Zaraki Kempachi –susurro- podría informar que tuve que excusarme para atender un incidente de primera necesidad –camino hacia la puerta- excuse mi falta de cortesía en este momento –la abrió- más adelante le compensaré mi falta de decoro

Salió y dejo completamente solo al hombre, quien tan solo se limito, expresar una mueca de total asombro.

―Te fuiste muy arriba Ichigo –musito contento- pero es la primera vez que veo al inexpresivo y frio Capitán Kuchiki Byakuya el perder su temple –sonrió- esto va a ser tan divertido –dio un aplauso- el día que necesites ayuda, lo haré a cambio de una pelea

―_Lo has escuchado –murmuraban- ¡no me lo puedo creer!_

―_Si, eso escuche_

―¿_No, me estas mintiendo?_

Escuchaba Rukia, por cuanta calle transitaba. Además notaba como la miraban de soslayo muy claramente. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? y ¿a qué venía el comentario del Capitán de la Décimo Primera División?

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―Llegas tarde

Fue el primer reproche del día. Y se lo dijo mientras la vio aparecerse en su habitación, faltaba muy poco tiempo y ella aún no esta lista, de sobra sabía como se tardaban las mujeres y ella no sería la excepción a la regla. Por su parte Rukia rodo sus ojos ante tan amable comentario.

―Tuve algunos inconvenientes –lo miro- gracias por la pregunta Kurosaki kun

Ichigo gruño.

―Date prisa, casi se nos acaba el tiempo –dijo intentando evitar una pelea- no podemos llegar tarde y lo sabes de sobra –consulto su reloj- mi papá se ha adelantado, "no quiero perderme ni un solo detalle, del día más especial de mi pequeño hijo" –expreso tratando de imitar a su padre- solo agradezco que esta será la única vez que va a venir a un evento como este –suspiro- y que lo invito –ratifico- el gigai esta en el armario, te espero abajo.

Salió de su alcoba y la dejo sola. Bajo a la sala y se miro en el espejo del recibidor, odia el hecho de tener que vestirse de esa manera, pero debido a la formalidad del acontecimiento no tenía ninguna otra opción. Además era la estrella del día. Intento en vano hacer el nudo de su corbata, más sin embargo, se rindió luego de un par de minutos. Debió pedirle ayuda su padre…, no mejor no…, Ishida era una mejor opción. Arremango su camisa y se sentó en el sillón a esperar. Comenzaba a impacientarse, golpeaba con su pie el suelo, de forma insistente; tardaba demasiado.

―¿Y qué tal me veo?

Se giro sobre sí misma mostrando su atuendo. Ichigo, por su parte le sonrió en aprobación irrefutable.

―Vamos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Llego justo a las puertas del Senkaimon y se detuvo. Espero algunos minutos, impaciente por sus futuras acciones ¿quizás estaba llevando esto demasiado lejos?. Poco después percibió una poderosa presencia junto a él.

―No me parecen correctas sus acciones, Capitán Kuchiki

Se giro y contemplo a la capitana de la Cuarta División Unohana Retsu que caminaba apaciblemente hacia él, con un rostro intrigado por sus acciones. Instantes después vislumbro a un par de shinigamis del Instituto de Investigación Tecnológico; los cuales llevaban un par de cajas con ellos.

―Me permite acompañarlo para evitar que su ira se descontrole

La mujer le hablo calmadamente y le señalo las cajas.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Cuando ambos llegaron guiados por la fuerza espiritual de los chicos, se quedaron anonadados, al comprobar el evento frente a ellos. Una gran cantidad de alumnos estaban ahí presentes en compañía de sus padres, madres, hermanos y demás. Las estrellas del día, vestían como futuros jóvenes profesionistas, los cuales ocupaban los primeros asientos del auditorio.

―Bueno, bueno…, probando…, uno, dos, tres, probando… –hablo un profesor por el micrófono- alumnos del Instituto de Karakura, este año como representantes para dar el discurso de cierre anual tendremos Kuchiki Rukia y a Kurosaki Ichigo quienes pronunciarán las palabras de despedida –miro a los estudiantes- que comience la ceremonia de graduación

Entre virotes y aplausos ambos hicieron acto de presencia. Rukia portaba un lindo vestido coctel de color índigo de finos tirantes; por su parte Ichigo, dejo atrás la corbata y camino con su traje gris sin saco ni lazo al pódium.

―Me parece Capitán Kuchiki –un breve silencio- que ha llegado el momento de actualizar los archivos y diccionarios en la Sociedad de Almas –lo miro- ¿no le parece?

―Si

Expresó sin emoción alguna y algo más calmado que antes.

―¿Qué opina de dar una vuelta por el mundo humano? –coloco su mano sobre su hombro- hay que dejarlos disfrutar de su momento y además nos resultará un buena experiencia

Los dos abandonaron el auditorio y comenzaron a caminar por entre las calles de la ciudad.

―¿Pensaba en detener la ceremonia?

Inquirió curiosa y divertida, a la vez de saber de antemano la respuesta. Pero deseosa de escucharlo hablar.

―Quizás

Fue su única respuesta. Retsu esbozo una sonrisa, fue al mundo humano con la intención de pararlo si era necesario. ¿Quién habría pensado que Kuchiki Byakuya es un hermano celoso?

―Va a serte muy difícil Kurosaki Ichigo –pensó-

Miro hacia la dirección del edificio, lo que sucediera de ahora en adelante sería muy entretenido.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Comentarios

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

_Tema V_

_**(Heridas en la nieve)**_

_Genero: romance_

_En los pequeños detalles, se encierran siempre los verdaderos sentimientos._

_

* * *

  
_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Nos vemos_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	5. Heridas en la nieve

Bleach no me pertenece propiedad de Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

**REEDITADO**

Dedicado el capitulo a Orkin, por seguirme desde hace tiempo y tenerme paciencia. También a todos aquellos que hayan perdido a un ser querido, por favor analicen las palabras de Karin, es una pequeña experiencia personal. Además le agradezco a la gente que se tomado la molestia de comentar, gracias.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Strawberry fields forever**

**(Campos de la fresa por siempre)**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tema **

**V**

"**Heridas en la nieve"**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Grado: K+_

_Genero: romance_

_Sinopsis: en los pequeños detalles se encierran siempre los verdaderos sentimientos._

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Nuestros pensamientos más importantes,_

_son los que contradicen nuestros sentimientos"_

-Paul Ambroise Valéry-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Aún, estaba sentada esa noche. Hacia menos de una hora que la tormenta de nieve había finalizado. Se encontraba sola en al comedor, contemplando el objeto roto frente a ella. Una taza rosa. Esa tarde, mientras se preparaba un refrigerio, la rompió por accidente. Al escuchar el ruido Ichigo se aproximo a la cocina, y cuando la miro recogerla del suelo estallo la furia.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS RUKIA?!

—Lo siento –se justifico- ¡es solo una estúpida taza!

No sabía de donde venía ese humor tan odioso.

—¡No seas infantil –le hablo con dureza- te daré otra –se cruzo de brazos- igual o mejor que esta –lo miro- así, que quita esa cara de pocos amigos!

Alzaba su voz, mientras le señalaba el objeto roto. Poco después, Rukia se levanto del suelo y camino hacia el bote de basura. Sin embargo, Ichigo sujeto su brazo izquierdo con fuerza, lo cual la obligo a mirarlo con un recelo justificado. La brusquedad de sus acciones la estaban lastimando.

—¡Ichigo! –intento soltarse- ¡me duele! –lo miro- ¡SUELTAME GRANDÍSIMO ANIMAL!

Soltó la taza, mientras halaba con rapidez su extremidad. Sin embargo, estas acciones ocasionaron que el objeto se estrellarse por segunda vez en suelo. El cual término por romperse casi en su totalidad. Y el silencio reino en la cocina.

—¡Siempre tan insensible con mis sentimientos! –le espetó con demasiada dureza- ¡Rukia!

La soltó con poca delicadeza y acto seguido salio de la habitación. Tomo su chamarra, camino hacia la entrada principal y abandono la casa, a la par del sonoro del azote de la puerta. Rukia por su parte sujeto con delicadeza su antebrazo, donde momentos antes Ichigo la había halado con violencia. Lo cual le había producido un leve enrojecimiento. ¿A qué había venido su actitud?. Se agacho y comenzó a levantar los fragmentos esparcidos por el suelo. Cuando tuvo los más que pudo, los coloco sobre una servilleta de tela y los contemplo curiosamente, mientras se sentaba. Hacia tiempo que había visto esa taza en la alacena; pero, ahora que lo meditaba, nunca antes en toda su estancia había sido usada por algún miembro de la familia.

—¿Rukia chan? –la miro- ¿paso algo?

Le expreso al verla tan afligida y preocupada.

—Yuzu… -cavilo- ¿de quien era esa taza?

Le expreso a la vez que le señalaba el objeto agrietado, dispuesto sobre la mesa.

—¡Ay, no! –se consterno- ¡la taza de mamá!

Se lamento y suspiro con pesadez. Luego contemplo a Rukia, le dio una mirada y sonrisa triste. Mientras buscaba una manera de animarla, aunque fuese un poco.

—Era la taza favorita de mama –le informo- mi hermano –suspiro- insistió en guardarla cuando ella… -toco un trozo- pero… -sonrió con pena- no importa –trato de alegrarla- es…

—Por eso se puso así

Comento con un hilo de voz, y lo dijo más para ella que para Yuzu en sí. Coloco su mano sobre la marca en su antebrazo, mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior y ocultaba su rostro de la pequeña.

—¿Rukia chan? –intento coger su atención, pero fue en vano- no te lamentes –la miro con preocupación- ya conoces a mi hermano, es… -pensaba- bastante sentido con todo lo referente a nuestra mamá

Intento explicarle. Rukia se levanto y camino hacia la puerta principal, la abrió y una ola fría recorrió su cuerpo.

—¡YUZU, POR FAVOR! –le grito- ¡NO TIRES LA TAZA, YA VUELVO!

Suplico al salir de la casa.

—¡ESPERA, RUKIA CHAN! –trato alcanzarla en la puerta- ¡va a nevar! –expreso con pesar al no verla ya- ¡lleva un suéter! –hablo a la nada-

Todo fue inútil.

—Ahora, desearía que ambos tuviesen celulares –expreso rendida, la menor- al menos así harían que me preocupase menos por ambos

Suspiro. Regreso a la cocina y movió los trozos junto al fregadero. Poco después inició con los preparativos para la cena, por los eventos suscitados sería una fría reunión y no precisamente por el fresco de la tarde. Minutos más tarde su hermana, hizo acto de presencia.

—¿Qué cenaremos Yuzu?

Le pregunto su melliza, Karin regresaba de sus prácticas muy osadas por el clima del fútbol.

—Okonomiaki (1)

—Genial –se alegro- me encanta y con el clima de hoy que mejor

Fue a lavarse las manos cuando contemplo, la casi escena del crimen.

—¿Yuzu?

Ella por su parte, se encontraba cortando algunas verduras y miraba los ingredientes de la merienda de la pequeña estufa, antes de responderle a su hermana.

—Parece que Rukia chan la rompió por accidente –volteo hacia ella- y se peleo con…

—I chi ni –término la frase y suspiro- ¡ah! –rodó sus ojos- se lo esta tomando muy a pecho –renegó con su cabeza- y parece que ella término pagando el asunto

—Si –susurro- creo que la hizo sentir muy mal

—¡Es un tonto! –expreso como si nada- hace años que la debimos haber tirado –observo los fragmentos- los verdaderos recuerdos son los que conservamos en corazón –contemplo con desdén la taza- no los que están en los objetos –suspiro-

—No la tires

Se giro y la miro extrañada.

—Rukia chan me pidió que no la tirase por nada del mundo –le explico- por favor

—¿Qué intenta hacer? –arrugo su frente- no me digas –golpeo ligeramente su pecho- ¡ah!- miro los pedazos- I chi ni eres muy malo –exhalo- venga Yuzu, te ayudo

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Tenía mucho frío. Con lo poco que podía calentaba sus manos, soplándoles aire caliente, mientras masajeaba sus brazos para avivarse un poco. Acababa de salir de la tienda, con un pegamento. Justo en ese instante recordó la actitud de Ichigo, junto con sus palabras. Él estaba en lo cierto, siempre había sido insensible con sus sentimientos. Recordó cuando dijo esas dolorosas palabras en el cementerio y se abrazó con fuerza. No obstante una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro, al tocar su antebrazo. Debido al frío del ambiente la marca ya era más notoria. Comenzó a toser. Cuando percibió algo húmedo en su cabello, llevo una de sus manos y tomo el delicado copo de nieve. Se apresuro a volver a casa.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—¡RUKIA! –la regaño- ¡AFUERA Y SIN SUÉTER!

La mencionada le sonrió.

—No te preocupes Karin, no tenía frío –tosió-

—Claro –le expreso con sorna- ponte algo caliente y ven al comedor, ya casi terminamos de prepara la cena –la miro con seriedad- ¿qué le paso a tu brazo? –le señalo-

—Nada –evito mirarla- ¿E Ichigo?

Expreso intentando cambiar el tema.

—I chi ni, aún no llega

—Ya veo –miro hacia la pared- Karin…, yo…

La citada suspiro con molestia.

—No digas nada –tomo sus manos- vamos a cenar –medito- a veces I chi ni es demasiado inmaduro –silencio- ambos de hecho –pensó-

—¿Pero?

La miro con seriedad.

—No importa –soltó sus manos- aunque diga lo que te diga no me harás caso –se giro- pero, por mi parte te debo una

Rukia, se extraño ante las palabras de Karin. En ocasiones la consideraba demasiado madura para su edad, e inclusive más que ella misma. Volvió a toser.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Eran casi media noche y aún no había rastro alguno de él. Ishin había regresado poco antes de que acabasen la cena, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre el objeto junto al fregadero. De hecho, parecía ignorar por completo cualquier tipo de conversación plausible de lo sucedido. Tan solo se limito a comentar sobre sus consultas en la ciudad vecina.

Después de haber estado trabajando buena parte de la noche, llevaba al menos tres cuartas partes de la taza reconstruidas. La miro con pena. Era un intento burdo de reparar el objeto y la vista que le daba era muy lamentable. Le faltaban algunos trozos y tan solo serviría de ahora en adelante, como un simple centro decorativo. Se sentía algo mareada. Suspiro y observo el reloj de la pared.

—Once cincuenta y cinco

Murmuro. Tomo un trozo más e intento buscar la forma de que encajase en el rompecabezas, más en un descuido se lastimó.

—¡Maldición!

Vociferó. Coloco un trozo de papel y apretó con fuerza, por sobre su dedo anular derecho.

—¡Tonta!

Se reprendió a sí misma. Examino sus manos. Esta no era la primera herida de la noche, de hecho sus manos estaban sumamente lastimadas. Nunca había sido muy buena en las manualidades, y sumándole a eso, estaba el hecho de que intentaba terminar antes de que él regresase. No podría hallar una manera apropiada de disculparse. Se levanto y fue hacia el tocador, a tirar el papel ensangrentado.

Instantes después, Ichigo entro por la puerta principal intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se sacudió el exceso de nieve en sus ropas. Camino y vio luz proveniente del comedor. Se extraño, ya era demasiado tarde como para que Yuzu aún estuviese haciendo algo en la cocina. Anduvo curioso hacia la citada habitación y ahí expuesta, contemplo a una incompleta taza rosa a medio armar. Escucho ruidos y ambos se miraron con brevedad.

—Ichigo…

Fue solo un instante, pero ella desvió con pena su mirada. Recordó sus manos y las oculto de su vista, esto no paso desapercibido para él.

—Lo sien…

Él paso con prisa junto a ella, sin escuchar sus palabras. Rukia se recargo contra la pared y se dejo caer al suelo; recogió sus piernas y las abrazo. Vislumbro una vez más la taza, llena de pesar consigo misma.

—En verdad lo siento –musito- yo…

De nueva cuenta, percibió como era sujetada del mismo brazo, con delicadeza esta vez y obligada a levantase del suelo. La llevo hasta la silla que momentos antes había ocupado, giro el asiento y se coloco en otro frente a ella. Rukia observo como colocaba un maletín sobre la mesa y lo abría. Lo reconoció en el acto, era uno de los que Ishin solía llevar consigo.

Tomo una de sus manos y la examino. Lo escucho cuchichear algunas cosas que no pudo comprender. Sujeto un desinfectante en aerosol y roció un poco en su piel. Esto le ocasión un breve malestar, un parvo más del spray, para limpiar el exceso con una gasa. Al poco tiempo, coloco un par de banditas en sus heridas. Al terminar con esa mano, tomo la siguiente y la curo de la misma manera. En todo momento Rukia evito el contacto con sus ojos, y tal parecía que el suelo era un sitio más interesante para observar. Finalmente Ichigo término, en un acto reflejo ella coloco sus manos sobre su pecho y suspiro.

—Gracias –exclamo sutilmente- yo…

El varón se levanto. Tiro las gasas en la basura, luego camino hacia la mesa y tomo los fragmentos y sin delicadeza los arrojo también.

—¡Espera! –se indigno completamente- ¡toda la tarde me he sentido terrible por tu culpa! –lo señalo y alzo su voz- y ahora… -se río con desprecio- la tiras, así como así –rabiaba – y dices que yo soy la…

—Insensible

Término su frase, y volteo hacia ella.

—Creo… –paso su mano por su cabello- que ambos lo somos –exhalo- ahora que lo medito, exagere con mis acciones –dio un par de pasos- Rukia –intento explicarse- tu no sabias lo que representaba para mí esa taza…

Se formo un silencio.

—Por eso… -le expreso con franqueza la mujer- intentaba arreglarla, lo más que pudiera...

Lo dijo en un claro modo de reclamo. Sin embargo, no pudo terminar debido a la tos que la invadió por completo. Ichigo camino hacia ella y toco su frente.

—Tienes fiebre

Le susurro.

—Salí a comprar el pegamento –tosió- y olvide el llevar un suéter

Toco una vez más su antebrazo lastimado. Ahora que lo llevaba cubierto, nadie tendría que ver el moretón, además no podía reclamárselo.

—Lo siento –retiro su mano de su frente- era… -le dio la espalda- era…, un obsequio que le había comprado a mi mamá…, pocos días antes de… -su voz se torno pesada- por eso para mí, era algo muy valioso –suspiro- y el verte tratarlo como vil basura me saco de mis casillas

Rukia proceso la información y comprendió sus sentimientos. Ahora sus acciones no le parecían tan fuera de lugar, violentas sí, pero no su actitud emocional. Estaba segura de que ella habría actuado de forma similar.

—Yo…, también lo lamento –toco la espalda de Ichigo- se que en ocasiones no mido mis palabras al expresarme, y se que pueden ser hirientes –recargo su frente- como lo que te dije en el cementerio sobre tu madre

Se formo una afonía.

—Perdóname –sollozo ella- te prometo que cambiare

Él se giro y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—¡No!

Frunció Rukia ceño.

—¿Cómo?

La miro intrigada.

—Nunca cambies –le sonrió- me gusta tal y como eres –acaricio, una de sus mejillas- debí, decirte hace tiempo lo que representaba para mí –retiro su mano- de hecho…

—Gracias…

Le murmuro. No obstante, sus palabras quedaron en el aire. Su cuerpo perdió por completo su fuerza e iba a ceder ante la gravedad, sin embargo, él la sujeto. Sintió como era colocada sobre el sillón de la sala y percibió los gritos de Ichigo a su progenitor, pero eso no importa.

—Me gusta tal y como eres… -repitió en su mente-

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Comentarios

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Glosario:**

(1) Estilo sureño, de fideos con mucho relleno y bien cocido.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Tema VI_

Strawberry fields forever (Campos de la fresa por siempre)

_Genero: romance / familia_

_Sinopsis: De cada decisión tomada hoy, hay una ventana infinita de posibilidades…_

_

* * *

  
_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	6. Campos de la fresa por siempre

Bleach no me pertenece sino a Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

**REEDITADO**

Dedicado a una amiga mía muy querida. Que esta pasando por un momento maravilloso en su vida. ¡Felicidades!

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Strawberry fields forever**

**(Campos de la fresa por siempre)**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tema **

**VI**

**Campos de la fresa por siempre**

**(Strawberry fields forever)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Grado: K+_

_Genero: romance / familia_

_Sinopsis: De cada decisión tomada hoy, hay una ventana infinita de posibilidades…_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_No esta la felicidad en vivir, sino en saber vivir"_

-Diego de Saavedra Fajardo-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

El calor del verano era insoportable en Japón. Eso había aprendido muy bien hacia años. Seco su frente sudorosa con un pañuelo, mientras hacia cola en el supermercado de la ciudad.

―¿Librándote un rato?

Le sonrió la regordeta cajera. Cuando pasaba uno a uno sus artículos por el lector del código de barras.

―No tanto –suspiro- pero, si necesitaba algo de aire fresco

La mujer le sonrió con picardía.

―Supongo que es pesado –memoro- hace años que perdí la práctica –la miro- sin embargo, es de los mejores momentos de nuestra vida –la observo seriamente- así, que disfrútalo con regocijo -le informo cuando, paso el último objeto- son quince mil yenes

Rukia saco el dinero de su pequeño monedero y se lo entrego. Instantes después la mujer le regreso el cambio, tomo sus compras y camino hacia la salida.

―Cuídate –se despidió la cajera- iré luego a verlos

Fuera del establecimiento, el calor era aún más desesperante, ese día y otros más habían llegado a casi los treinta y cinco grados; demasiado a lo que se podía soportar. Tan solo se entristeció al no ver alguna sombra por la cual caminar. En sus dos manos cargaba sus recién adquiridos artículos, cuando una fresca brisa movió su vestido blanco. Y finalmente, percibió la presencia de los individuos en la calle frente a ella. Esbozo una gran sonrisa al percatarse de quienes se trataba. Su hermano Kuchiki Byakuya, junto a la Capitana Unohana Retsu, la cual alegre le devolvió el guiño. Espero el semáforo y camino hacia ellos. Ambos portaban un par de gigais, adquiridos en el Departamento de Desarrollo Tecnológico; vistiendo a la par elegantes atuendos.

―Hermano, Capitana Unohana –les sonrió- que alegría

Expreso, más que eufórica. Inundada por un gran sentimiento de felicidad al verles, en la ciudad. Un par de transeúntes les miraron intrigados, por la forma tan solemne en al cual se dirigió a ellos.

―Me parece que, lo mejor es que me llames por mi apellido –la miro- al menos por el momento dejemos a un lado las cordialidades

Le susurro. Rukia cabeceo en acuerdo.

―¿Has venido sola? –la reprimió el hombre- no me parece lo correcto, Rukia. Podrías…

―No pasa nada –lo interrumpió- el doctor dijo que no podía quedarme pasiva todos los días –le informo- además, necesito algo de tranquilidad –suspiro- aunque sea haciendo compras –alzo las bolsas para que él las mirase- ¿no es verdad Unohana sama?

Le comento expectante, deseosa que el informase a su hermano que estaba en lo correcto.

―Es verdad –corroboro- aunque, aún así no hay que hacer mucho esfuerzo

Le advirtió.

―No es problema –los miro con seriedad- las bolsas no pesan demasiado

―Permíteme

Con presteza y sin oportunidad de reclamo alguno, tomo las compras. Y confirmo las palabras de su hermana, estas no pesaban. No obstante, no haría que las cargase hasta llegar a su destino; no cuando él estaba ahí.

―Bueno –se incomodo- nos vamos

Byakuya caminaba detrás de ellas. Mientras escuchaba la conversación que ambas mantenían.

―¿Entonces alguna indicación en especial?

―Mmm… -cavilo- no –miro el cielo- tan solo alimentarme bien y procurar no enfermarme –sonrió- por lo demás estoy como nueva

Le informo jactándose de su buena salud. Comprendía el porque ahora la Capitana de la cuarta división acompañaba a su hermano, este quería una segunda opinión a manos de un verdadero experto; y no de algún médico del mundo humano. En ocasiones, su hermano actuaba extrañamente sobre protector.

―Aunque me siento…

―Es normal, pero con el tiempo pasará -le comento- ahora como te han dicho, necesitas comer sanamente

Le señaló de forma muy seria.

―¿Y Renji?

Expreso desilusionada al no ver a su amigo de infancia junto a su hermano, visitándola ese domingo.

―Alguien debía quedarse como responsable en la división –se detuvo y ambas lo hicieron- te envía saludos –suspiro- me dijo que en cuanto pudiera y le diese el permiso te visitaría. Lo mismo han dicho otros más –hablo con impaciencia- aunque depende de sus respectivos capitanes

―El Capitán Ukitake, también te envía saludos –le sonrió la mujer- y todos los miembro de la misma

Esas palabras la entusiasmaron en excesivamente. El saber que había tanta gente que aún se preocupaba por ella, estando tan lejos de la Sociedad de Almas. Se giro y continuaron de nueva cuenta, faltaba para llegar a su destino. Finalmente se detuvo, frente a una casa. De dos pisos y pintada en su totalidad de blanco, con una peculiaridad; su cerca roja de madera contrastaba con la propiedad. La cual tenía un hermoso jardín de flores envidiables, en el resto de la calle.

―Bienvenidos a mi casa -les miro sonriente- yo elegí el color de la cerca –la señalo- siempre había querido algo así –los miro- vi algo así en un manga que leí hace años, e intente reproducirlo

Abrió la cerca y los dejo pasar. Un bello aroma a flores los inundo de inmediato. La mayor parte de ellas, estaban en flor.

―¿Rukia?... -le expreso su hermano antes de que abriese la puerta principal- hay algo que necesito preguntarte –comento con seriedad absoluta- han pasado diez años, desde que elegiste permanecer en este mundo –hubo un momento de silencio.- ¿Te arrepientes de tu decisión?

Una década, desde la última vez que vio a su hermano, o a otro integrante conocido por ella. Diez años, desde que decidió ser humana; y en todo ese tiempo habían pasado tantas cosas. Que le sorprendió el ritmo tan rápido en que se vivía, mientras se estaba en el mundo mortal. Para empezar, ella misma había cambiado. Creció un poco, y lo más importante, había envejecido. Ahora, contaba con unos veinticinco años literalmente en ese sitio; aunque, sabía muy bien que al menos triplicaba esa edad.

Rukia, observo a su hermano con una franqueza y sinceridad inigualable, que Byakuya comprendió al instante que nunca debió haber hecho esa indagación de tal forma. Se giro, abrió la puerta e ingreso con lentitud en la casa. Por su ­parte el hombre, suspiro resignado. Realmente no esperaba que ella le respondiese. Pero al menos, se lo habría agradecido.

―Se ha vuelto a precipitar Capitán Kuchiki –le informo- debe ser capaz de darle su espacio y esperar a que sea ella quien le informe

Toco con suavidad su hombro y entro en la residencia. Por su parte él, exhalo aire y se dispuso a ingresar también. Se detuvo cuando contemplo a las dos mujeres paradas en el pasillo, el cual daba la entrada por completo a la sala. Dejo las bolsas en el suelo y camino hacia ellas. Fue entonces, cuando Rukia con sumo cuidado ingreso en la habitación, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Y ahí, Kuchiki Byakuya lo observo a él también. Nuevamente, luego de diez años.

Kurosaki Ichigo, dormía en el sofá de la sala. Recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del mueble. Y sosteniendo con una firmeza y un total cariño a un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Ahí, estaba su pequeño recién nacido sobrino, Durmiendo en el pecho de su padre.

―Antes, me preguntaste si me arrepentía de haber dejado todo en la Sociedad de Almas –murmuro sutilmente- pero… -una afonía- nada de lo experimentado antes, puede competir con el sentimiento que tengo ahora –sonrió- el verlos dormir juntos, a padre e hijo en un día así –volteó hacia él, con los ojos llorosos- es lo más hermoso del mundo hermano –toco su rostro- gracias, por dejarme elegir el sitio donde deseaba pertenecer –silencio- gracias…

El bostezo de Ichigo, los hizo recordar que no estaban solos en la sala. Parpadeó un par de veces, no creyendo el verlo ahí, junto con la Capitana de la cuarta división. Se levanto con delicadeza y camino hacia el resto, justo en ese momento el bebé acababa de despertarse. Con sumo cuidado, deposito al infante en los brazos de su tío. La criatura miraba, hasta donde sus pocos días de nacido le permitían al hombre extraño frente a él; y le sonrió. Byakuya le correspondió el gesto, era cierto que una alegría única estaba experimentando en ese momento al cargarlo entre sus brazos. Una sensación incomparable.

―He traído la formula y pañales

Le expreso feliz al presumirle que ahora era capaz de ir de compras sola. Limpió también sus ojos.

―Me alegro –beso su cabello- ¿te ayudo con la cena? –camino buscando las adquisiciones- se quedan a cenar, ¿no?

Los miro esperando un "sí" por respuesta.

―Por supuesto Kurosaki san

Respondió Unohana.

―¡Ah!. Llámeme por mi nombre –rasco su cabeza- me hace sentir viejo, que me hable así -tomo las bolsas- peor aún, siento que se expresa como si le hablasen a mi padre –tembló- dejo esto arriba y en un momento te alcanzo –le comento al verla caminar hacia la cocina- ¡eh Byakuya te importaría cuidarlo un momento!

Se marcho y los dejo solos. Poco después ocuparon el sillón de la sala, mientras contemplaban al infante.

―Puede estar tranquilo –le informo- es un bebé muy sano, eso lo se sin examinarlo –toco su nariz con ternura- es un niño muy risueño

―Se parece a él

Exclamo derrotado, y la escucho reírse suavemente.

―Por su puesto, es su padre –lo miro curiosa- es cuestión de herencia

―Deseaba que se pareciese más a Rukia

Unohana miro al nene. Deseaba tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero esperaría. Dejaría que Kuchiki Byakuya disfrutase el momento.

―Tiene los ojos de ella

Le comento para intentar alegrarlo.

―Creo que me he preocupado en balde todos estos años –expreso- pensé…

―Ya no hay necesidad capitán Kuchiki –tomo una de sus manos- ahora sabe que su hermana esta bien y es muy feliz –suspiro- este niño es la prueba de ello, y… -soltó su mano- que Kurosaki Ichigo hará cualquier cosa por protegerlos

Una afonía.

―Lo se

Acerco al bebé y beso su frente. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, estaba alegre de que fuese Kurosaki Ichigo el esposo de Rukia y padre de su sobrino. Era consciente de que nunca más tendría que preocuparse, ambos estaban en las mejores manos del mundo. Pero claro, esto nunca lo expresaría; al menos no frente al mocoso.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Comentarios

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

_Tema VII_

_(Protégeme de lo que quiero)_

_Genero: angustia / drama / romance_

_Sinopsis: A veces al dejar, creemos proteger..., sin saber que en realidad somos los causantes del verdadero sufrimiento._

_

* * *

  
_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	7. Protégeme de lo que quiero

Bleach no me pertenece sino a Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí. Inspirada en la canción Protect me from what I want de Placebo.

**REEDITADO**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, representan a gente hablando en chino.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Strawberry fields forever**

**(Campos de la fresa por siempre)**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tema**

**VII**

**Protégeme de lo que quiero**

**(Protect me from what I want)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Grado: M_

_Genero: angustia / drama / romance_

_Sinopsis: A veces al dejar creemos proteger…, _

_sin saber que en realidad somos los causantes del verdadero sufrimiento._

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_De lo que tengo miedo, es de tu miedo."_

-William Shakespeare-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Sus dedos juegan de forma aburrida y hasta cierto punto desatentos en la barra del bar. Mientras le da una mirada desdeñosa a la mujer rubia frente a él. Le habla animadamente sobre una serie muy popular, para intentar romper el "hielo" de la noche; y hacer más ameno el futuro encuentro. Toma un poco de su copa de coñac, y por primera vez le presta la debida atención.

Mujer blonda de no muy alta estatura, con unas marcadas cirugías plásticas en su cuerpo. Esta más que confirmado, esos senos no son naturales, ni tampoco su nariz, barbilla y sabrá Dios que más ha sido tocado por el escalpelo. Además que nunca en su vida ha conocido a una china que fuese rubia auténtica. Al menos no en el tiempo que tenía viviendo en Hong Kong. Su conversación aún le era deprimente, se expresaba de una forma vulgar e imprecisa, pero no podía espera mucho de una fémina que dejaba muy poco a la expectativa con su vestimenta actual. Técnicamente no hacia falta mucho para desnudarla.

Le sonrió solo por cortesía.

Ella rozo sus mejillas con sus dedos, sin embargo, esta acción no le genero nada en lo absoluto. Solo un gran pesar en su corazón. Tomo otro sorbo y encendió un cigarro; le ofreció uno pero, la mujer declino. Volteo hacia la barra, mientras la dejaba hablar, él memoro el pasado.

¿Qué es lo que había orillado a Kurosaki Ichigo a recurrir a una acompañante?.

Hacia años, que al terminar el instituto no lo resistió más y abandono su ciudad y país, necesitaba alejarse de todo. Sentía que se ahogaba en ese pequeño vaso. Y desde entonces no había regresado a Japón, ni siquiera por su madre.

Trece años desde la última vez…

Ahora era un reconocido arquitecto en un floreciente despacho en Hong Kong, se había apartado de todo que le recordase aquellas viejas experiencias, esas pesadillas que lo frecuentaban diariamente.

―_¿Necesitas algo? –espeto con dureza la blonda- ¡búscate al tuyo!. Este ya me pago la mitad y estoy esperando el resto –siseo- atrás hay muchos más que seguro pagarán muy bien por tus servicios pequeña_

Ichigo suspiro, ¿acaso creía que no sabía lo que le decía a la recién llegada?. A pesar de todo el tiempo, aún parecía un turista en busca de acción. Sonrió con pena, pero eso ya no lo incomodaba.

―_¡Te he dicho que te largues! – alzo su voz- ¿es que no entiendes enana?_

Esa palabra…

―¿Ichigo?...

Le susurro suavemente. Él se giro para verla a ella luego de tantos años. Ahí estaba frente a él la razón por la cual dejo su hogar; la sensación de ahogo y vació se intensificaron.

―Rukia…

Exclamo.

Y ahí, observo como ella le devolvía una mirada con aprehensión, miedo y dolor… Frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venía esa actitud suya?

―Vamos, Ichigo

Intento tocarlo. Sin embargo, la otra mujer no la dejo acercarse más a él y retiro su mano con poca delicadeza. Ichigo se giro, apago su cigarro y pidió una copa más.

―_Largo_

―No hablo contigo mujer

Le soltó fríamente Rukia a la rubia. La cual ni se inmuto.

―Estoy ocupado Rukia –le entregaron su copa- vete a casa, me iré hasta que me termine esta y no lo haré contigo –volteo y la miro- sino, con la mujer que esta a mi lado

En un arrebato Rukia tomo su bebida y la tomo por completo. Era un sabor tan amargo y grotesco en su paladar que casi la hizo escupir el contenido. Lo estaba desafiando.

―¡He dicho!…

La interrumpió.

―¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A OPINAR MÁS EN VI VIDA RUKIA! -se giro-

Alzo su voz y en todo el local se formo un agudo silencio. Ahora eran el centro de atención.

―¿Desde cuándo pagas por compañía Ichigo?

Se mofo y le carraspeo a la vez. Se dio la vuelta, e iba a marcharse cuando él sujeto su muñeca con fuerza, más de la debida y la detuvo sin más. Estuvo a punto de reprocharle, pero callo, cuando observo su mirada fría y llena de un extraño sentimiento que no fue capaz de descifrar.

―¿Quién te has…

Aún sin soltarla, saco su billetera y le arrojo algunos billetes al barman, e hizo lo mismo con la blonda.

―_Hoy sin servicio –le expreso en un perfecto chino- quizás sea otro día_

Le sonrió a la mujer que lo miro escéptica. Acto seguido guardo su billetera y aún sujetando a Rukia salió del local. Mientras eran observados por el resto de la clientela. Caminaba presuroso y sabía que ella casi corría debido al largo de sus piernas. Llego hasta su automóvil negro.

―¡Sube!

No le pregunto, se lo ordeno.

―¡Si ser…

―¡HE DICHO SUBE! –vocifero- ¡no te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy diciendo!

Le abrió la puerta y no tuvo más remedio que entrar. Ichigo suspiro, una vez más ella entro en su vida y en su vehículo. El trayecto era silencioso, las noches en la ciudad eran sumamente extenuantes.

Rukia sujetaba con delicadeza la mano que él lastimo, mientras miraba por la ventana del copiloto las luces en la calle. Ichigo gruño molesto, mientras esperaba la luz verde en el semáforo. Desanudo su corbata y la arrojo al suelo; coloco ambas manos sobre el volante y suspiro. Ella no le ayudaba mucho a pensar con claridad. Jamás imagino el volver a verla, y mucho menos en la casa de citas y que fuese Rukia precisamente de entre todas las mujeres que conocía. Aunado a eso, estaban sus copas de más y el maldito gipao (1) que portaba, el cual acentuaba tentadoramente su silueta y sin contar con esas largas aberturas a lo largo de sus piernas.

El semáforo cambio y estuvo tentado a tocarla, pero se reprimió para finalmente mover la palanca de velocidades. Por otra parte Rukia, lo miraba de reojo y por momento creyó que la tocaría, sin embargo…, eso era mentirse a sí misma.

Poco más de media hora, arribaron a su destino. Un edificio departamental de más de treinta pisos que se alzaba imponente en la calle. Con sus espejos reflejantes y estructura vanguardista, era un elemento sobresaliente en esa zona.

―Yo lo diseñe –le informo- mientras estaba en la universidad, tardaron cuatro años en terminarlo, pero ha valido la espera

Le expreso con una segunda intención.

El departamento de Ichigo estaba en el último piso y estaba segura de que poseía la mejor panorámica del sitio. El recinto estaba decorado con una ornamentación minimalista y sofistica en su totalidad, muy sobria a su gusto.

Rukia se detuvo en el pasillo, por su parte él varón camino hasta el sofá y arrojo en el su saco. Acto seguido se sentó y la observo desde la distancia. Ella evito mirarlo a los ojos.

―Han sido trece años Rukia –musito- muchas cosas han cambiado –se inclino- ya no soy un niño

Rukia mordió su labio inferior y sujeto con firmeza sus brazos.

―Lo siento –susurro- me tarde más de lo que esperaba en volver –exclamo con un hilo de voz- la Sociedad de Almas se reconstruyo y los escuadrones fueron reasignados –lo miro- y la primera división se hizo cargo de todo el territorio de Japón –camino hacia el sillón- no tenía ningún tipo de información para saber tu paradero –sonrió con tristeza- ni mi hermano, ni el Capitán Ukitake me decían algo, estaba prohibido –musito- de hecho fue un golpe de suerte lo que me permitió encontrarte -se miraron a los ojos- la décimo primera división fue reasignada al territorio chino –jugo con sus manos- y tercer oficial Madarame Ikkaku me informo que te habían visto en Hong Kong –desvió su mirada- me lo comento como un secreto, y ha hecho del informe un documento extraviado

Ichigo exhalo derrotado. Muy en el fondo sabía que debía haber algo más, que la detuvo tanto tiempo, pero… Se levanto y camino hacia ella molesto. Iba a tocar su rostro, pero ella arrojo su mano con desprecio y lo contemplo con tristeza.

―¡No me toques! –lo miro- ¡no con esas manos que las han tocado!

Le exclamo con un gran malestar en su pecho, junto al nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas que le comenzaban a nublar su vista. Ichigo se detuvo en seco y la ira lo hizo actuar sin pensar. La sujeto y la levanto bruscamente, la miro con rabia. Y la beso, con una pasión más allá de lo inimaginable, tan solo quería tocarla, saber que no era otra más de sus pesadillas. Rukia respondió al beso. Espero demasiado por esto, cayeron sobre el sillón y el comenzó a desabrochar los pequeños ribetes (2) uno a uno; el tiempo le había dado experiencia en el asunto. Además, ella estaba entretenida dirigiendo el acto. Cuando el aire fue necesario se separaron, le quito el vestido dejándola solo con su braga y respirando entrecortadamente.

―Ic…

Volvió a besarla una vez más, dirigiendo su atención hacia su cuello, mientras la escuchaba suspirar con cada caricia recibida. Él mismo procedió a quitar su camisa negra, a la par de sus mimos en el cuerpo de ella. La arrojo con prisa al suelo y cuando dirigió sus belfos (3) a los de Rukia, sintió la humedad de su rostro y la miro llorar con pesar.

―Hueles a ella… -abrió sus ojos- a ellas…

Silencio.

―Tú me lastimas más Rukia

Surco con su pulgar sus labios hinchados. Se levanto y camino hacia la regadera, necesitaba una ducha muy fría. Poco después cuando, ella perdió el calor del cuerpo masculino se encrespo en el mueble; tomo la camisa, percibió su aroma y se la puso. A lo lejos escucho el agua caer.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―¿Por qué me dice esto tercer oficial, Marame Ikkaku?

―Para que dejes esa mirada de sufrimiento Kuchiki –le dio la espalda- el resto depende de ti –se detuvo- que yo por mí parte haré que los documentos oficiales desaparezcan

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

El agua fría lo había tranquilizado un poco. Sonrió con amargura en la regadera, sería demasiado el encontrarla todavía ahí en su casa. Sobre todo después de haberla asaltado de la forma en que lo hizo. Salió del baño y se puso su ropa interior. Camino hacia la sala, secando sus cabellos con una toalla, cuando la vislumbro ahí, usando su camisa y abrazando sus piernas sobre el sillón. Durante un instante sus miradas se cruzaron. Volvió a acercarse y tomo su rostro con sutileza y esta vez ella no lo detuvo, poco después, jugo con sus cabellos.

―Ve a casa

Le expreso con pena.

―No puedo –toco sus manos- para empezar –se lamento- no tenía el permiso para volver al mundo humano nunca más –le informo- el cuerpo de ejecutores no tardarán en dar la noticia y proseguirán con mi búsqueda

Se levanto y él la soltó.

―Solo quería verte –su mirada se entristeció- y saber que habías estado bien –comenzó a llorar- siento ser la responsable del dolor y las acciones que has tomado en tu vida Ichigo –susurro- quería protegerte, pero… -evito mirarlo- aún tienes en tu cuerpo esa desapacible esencia

Ichigo suspiro. Sujeto su muñeca y camino con ella hacia la regadera. Esta ocasión el agua que caía era caliente, y se introdujo en ella, mientras dejaba que el líquido cayese sobre ambos.

―¡¿ICHIGO?!

Comento consternada por sus sorpresivas acciones. ¿Qué se proponía al llevarla ahí?

―¡Tengo que irme! –él la abrazo posesivamente- ¡antes de que sepan que no he ido a Karakura y!...

Intentaba zafarse, pero honestamente le resultaría imposible. Ichigo por su parte agradecía por primera vez que un dios de la muerte, en un gigai fuese igual de fuerte que un ser humano común y corriente. O ella habría podido liberarse fácilmente.

―¡¿ICHIGO?!

―Si es necesario, volveré a luchar contra las reglas –le susurro a su oído- contra todos en la Sociedad de Almas -la soltó y la miro con franqueza- hace poco dijiste que querías protegerme –le sonrió- ahora déjame a mí el protegerte una vez más

Rukia comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Sin embargo, el sentimiento era completamente diferente y una sensación de felicidad la invadió por completo. No obstante, al meditar sobre su probable futuro juntos, volvió a emanciparse en su propio dolor.

―No hay futuro –dijo con un hilo de voz-

Intentaba que Ichigo comprendiese que realmente no existía, que nunca existió uno para ellos.

―Te puedo prometer, que alejare de mí ese aroma que tanto detestas –acarició su mejilla- te prometo que te besaré como nunca lo hice con ninguna de ellas, con una ternura más allá de lo comprensible –rozo sus labios con los propios –que haremos el amor por primera vez tu y yo…

Rukia observo sus ojos y pudo comprobar la sinceridad y lealtad de sus palabras. Le dio la misma mirada de antaño y ya nada más le importo. La reglas que le prohibían el obtener cualquier información sobre él, la orden de no volver jamás al mundo humano…

Ahora lo único que necesitaba era estar junto a él.

En ese momento percibió como Ichigo le quitaba la camisa y esta pesada por el agua, caía produciendo un ruido sonoro en la regadera. Comenzaron a besarse, primero delicadamente y luego con algo más de ternura. Rukia se estremeció cuando las manos de él, surcaron sus caderas y las mismas bajaban su braga lentamente. Finalmente se sintió desnuda bajo el agua, y él hizo lo mismo con la propia. Nada les impediría el sentirse el uno al otro por primera vez, no habrían limitaciones de ningún tipo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Madarame Ikkaku, llevaba más de media hora con su actual licor, mucho a su propio pesar. Mientras se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto al infórmale a Kuchiki, sobre el paradero de Ichigo. ¿Era, ella plenamente consiente de las consecuencias de ir al mundo humano?. Ella…

―¿Ikkaku?

Camino hacia él Yumichika y se sentó a su lado, en un solitario jardín de la división.

―¿Has escuchado? –silencio.- ¿Qué el Departamento de Desarrollo Tecnológico ha perdido un gigai? –otra afonía- y no cualquiera –sonrió con tristeza- sino el creado por Urahara Kisuke, que se estaba investigando –lo miro- ¿le has dicho?. ¿Cierto? –suspiro y miro los pétalos caer de los árboles- ya se ha dado la orden de búsqueda, y ejecución de Kuchiki Rukia en todos los escuadrones

―¡Ah! –carraspeó- no se sabe donde esta Ichigo –le informo- así que es una pérdida de tiempo el movilizar a tantos por una persona y además podría ser que esta dando un "largo paseo" –entono su última palabra- por aquí

―¿Destruiste el informe? –le respondió- te has vuelto muy blando

―¡Cállate! –le siseo- es solo –medito y miro el cielo- que me causaba lástima el verla con esa mirada que se cargaba para todos lados –arrojo el sake a la tierra -¿sabes? –sonrió con pena- cuando se lo dije, pude ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro

―Ikkaku…

Lo interrumpió.

―Ahora depende de ellos, Yumichika –exhalo- nosotros no tenemos derecho a decidir. Porque al final de cuentas solo hacemos las cosas a nuestra propia conveniencia

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Estaban en su cama, él sobre ella, mientras se recuperaban de su primer encuentro. Rukia lo abrazaba con fuerza, a pesar de que el peso de Ichigo la lastimase, no quería soltarlo, tenía miedo a caer una vez más. Lo que había experimentado, era lo más hermoso de su vida.

―Protégeme de lo que quiero

Susurro y él se levanto y la miro con intriga.

―¿Cómo?

Le dijo mientras se recostaba, junta a ella y acariciaba su mejilla expuesta con dulzura. Rukia por su parte hizo el mismo mimo con él, para jugar con la suya.

―De temer que nos separen una vez más

Ichigo tomo su mano y deposito un beso casto en ella.

―Te amo y no me importan las normas, ni lo que digan –se coloco una vez más sobre ella- tan solo deseo estar junto a ti, de aquí a la eternidad

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

El cuerpo de ejecutores ha llegado a Karakura y varios residentes antiguos lo perciben. Una vez más algo esta por suceder…, pero eso es otra historia…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Comentarios

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

_Tema VIII_

_Pequeños errores_

_Genero: romance / drama / humor_

_Sinopsis: Este sentimiento no tiene nada que ver con la lógica…, sin embargo…, es algo que no puedo evitar…_

_

* * *

  
_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Glosario:**

(1) Vestido tradicional chino ajustado, de colores vivos hecho de seda.

(2) Botones enrollados en forma de flores de perlas del gipao

(3) Labios

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	8. Pequeños errores

Bleach no me pertenece propiedad de Kubo Tite. Historia original escrita por mí.

**REEDITADO**

**Nota: **palabras en cursiva recuerdos.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Strawberry fields forever**

**(Campos de la fresa por siempre)**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tema**

**VIII**

"**Pequeños errores"**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Grado: K_

_Genero: romance / drama / humor_

_Sinopsis: Este sentimiento no tiene nada que ver con la lógica…, _

_sin embargo…, es algo que no puedo evitar…_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_La dicha de la vida consiste en tener siempre algo que hacer,_

_alguien a quien amar y alguna cosa que esperar."_

-Thomas Calmers-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Hoy era el cuarto día que llegaba tarde a la casa. Claro esta que mucho antes del inaudito toque de queda de las diecisiete horas. Y nuevamente, ella tenía esa risueña sonrisa en el rostro. Y una vez, más lo ignoro al entrar. Ni un saludo, nada… Fue directamente a la cocina, para ayudar a Yuzu con los últimos detalles de la cena. Desde el sillón de la sala las observaba, parecía que se cuchicheaban, y luego Rukia le mostró la pequeña bolsa de papel que traía consigo. Su hermana aplaudió gustosa y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Por su parte, ella luego de habérselo mostrado salió de la habitación y fue rumbo al cuarto que compartía con las chicas.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?.

―¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

Le expreso con desgano Karin, cuando lo percibió mirándola con intriga.

―Como si me importara –intentó sonar indiferente- puede hacer lo que le plazca

Poco después la citada regreso nuevamente a la cocina y continuaron hablando entre ellas. Karin por su parte, regreso su atención al partido de fútbol en la televisión. Ichigo suspiro, tan solo tenía curiosidad por saber, nada más.

A la mañana siguiente, Rukia salió muy temprano de la casa y no desayuno con el resto de la familia. Ni nada…, bueno, al menos él no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba. E intento creer que tal vez había algún hueco matutino, y esa era la razón de su falta. Sin muchos ánimos tomo una tostada y salió de la casa. Antes de que se excéntrico padre le dice los buenos días como de costumbre.

Llego temprano al instituto, más de lo usual. Inclusive para no tener servicio, cuando comenzó a caminar por el pasillo rumbo al salón escucho algunos murmullos y la risa de una chica.

―¿Tan temprano?

Musito con desgano. Era usual que en las mañanas se encontrasen las parejas. Siguió caminado sin muchos ánimos, cuando se giro en la esquina se detuvo en seco. Observo a Rukia e Ishida el hablar placenteramente, instantes después ella tomo una de sus manos y rozo con uno de sus dedos la palma de su mano, que estaba cubierta con algo; mientras le hablaba en voz baja. A lo cual él reacciono con un sonrojo evidente en su rostro, mientras se acomodaba nervioso sus anteojos.

―¿Kurosaki?

Inmediatamente Rukia lo soltó. Y se giro para ver a Ichigo el mirarla con cierto resentimiento. Tomo su mochila y la bolsa de papel e ingreso dejándolos solos.

―Buenos días –intento hablar educadamente- Kurosaki

―Si, buenos días

Ichigo ingreso al salón. En ese momento la percibió leyendo uno de los tantos libros de la biblioteca familiar. Era más que evidente que ella le evitaba cualquier plausible conversación. Por su parte, él ocupo su asiento y se limito a mirar por la ventana. Poco después Ishida ingreso y suspiro al verlos ignorarse mutuamente. Minutos más tarde, el resto del comité estudiantil hizo su ingreso al aula y los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Por su parte el varón camino hacia el resto de sus amigos, mientras ella lo miraba de reojo. De lejos se percibía su clara molestia. El resto de las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y a diferencia de otros días, donde la esperaba para marcharse, se fue dejándola sola. Inclusive ignoro a sus amigos cuando lo llamaban. Tan solo salió con rapidez del salón.

―¿Kuchiki san? -la llamo. Rukia se giro y contemplo a Ishida con una franca preocupación hacia su compañero de aventuras- vamos –le exclamo- te espero en el mismo lugar de siempre –toco su hombro izquierdo- será mejor dejarlo solo, cuando anda de ese humor –suspiro- es difícil predecirlo –dijo calmadamente- no llegues tarde

Retiro su mano y salió del aula. Rukia término de acomodar sus libros y salió. Pocos minutos después, él la esperaba en un pequeño café a unas cuantas cuadras del instituto. Al verla entrar le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo. Ocupo el asiento frente a él. A una distancia considerable Arisawa Tatsuki observaba todo. Miro a Ishida entrar a una cafetería y ordenar algo, instantes después y con una gran sorpresa Kuchiki también ingreso al local y se coloco frente a él, mientras conversaban animadamente.

―Bueno –se estiro- no importa –vocifero- al fin y al cabo es su vida

Prosiguió su camino a casa. Ese día las prácticas fueron suspendidas, por lo que tendría más tiempo para ella. Por alguna extraña razón, decidió tomar el viejo camino a casa. Un hermoso paraje lleno en su totalidad de dientes de león, listos para volar. Junto al casi abandonado riachuelo, aún existente en la ciudad. Y ahí, lo observo. Mientras lanzaba de forma tediosa piedras al agua.

―Te pueden multar, por tirar basura ¿sabes?

Intento bromear. Pero fue un esfuerzo en vano. Ichigo ni siquiera la miro y eso la enfado, a tal punto que lo pateó.

―¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TATSUKI?!

Se levanto y la miro con ira.

―¡Eso debería decir yo!

Le espeto con dureza y se cruzo de brazos. Ichigo dejo de mirarla, tomo su mochila y acto seguido comenzó a caminar por el paraje dejándola sola.

―¿Qué te pasa? –lo alcanzo- hace tiempo que no te miraba tan deprimido, Ichigo –le susurro-

―No tengo nada Tatsuki –le miro con tristeza- tan solo que hoy no es un buen día –dijo sin ánimos- nos vemos –se despidió con su mano- no tengo ganas de discutir

Se alejo cada vez más de ella, dejándola extrañada. Había sido hace mucho que lo había visto esos ojos, que un dejo de nostalgia la invadió. Suspiro y miro el atardecer.

―Ichigo

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Llego a su casa a las seis de la tarde. Tan solo Karin estaba en la casa. La encontró mirando otro partido de fútbol.

―I chi ni

―No tengo hambre –camino junto a ella- le dirías a Yuzu que me excuse Karin –exhalo- no me siento muy bien

―¿I chi ni?

Minutos más tarde Rukia ingreso al hogar y saludo con mucha alegría al resto de la familia. Sin embargo, Ichigo no estaba presente en la mesa. Antes de preguntar su paradero, Karin se apresuro a responder.

―I chi ni –la miro- dijo que no sentía muy bien –tomo agua- así que se fue a la cama

―¡¿C..um..o?! –dijo con la boca llena y trago con rapidez- ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho Karin –la reprendió- si se siente mal –golpeo su pecho con orgullo- papá lo cuidara

Antes de que intentase alguna maldad, una fuerte patada lo detuvo.

―¡ Ichi ni, no necesita de tu ayuda! –le expreso claramente- ¡solo quiere estar solo papá, déjalo solo! –se sentó- no se veía muy alegre que digamos!

Expreso con preocupación.

―Solo esta deprimido –su padre intento levantase- y que ni se te ocurra ninguna locura papá –volvió a detenerlo- ¡DEJALO SOLO!

―Ya no discutan

Yuzu intento ser la voz de la razón. Rukia subió los escalones y antes de entrar a la habitación, toco la puerta.

―¿Ichigo?... –susurro- ¿estás enfermo?

Intento ingresar, pero a su sorpresa la puerta estaba bloqueada.

―¡¿Ichigo?! –lo llamo y alzo la voz un poco- ¡¿qué rayos?!...

―Déjame en paz Rukia

Le musito desde el otro lado de la puerta. Mientras sujetaba la perilla de su habitación.

―Solo vete –murmuro-

―Si necesitas cualquier cosa –dudo- o hablar sobre algo –silencio- estoy dispuesta a escuchar lo que tengas que decir

Se alejo de la habitación, y él la escucho entrar a la contigua. Sin mucha disposición, camino una vez más a su cama y se dejo caer boca abajo. Tomo su almohada y la coloco sobre su cabeza. Una vez más esas imágenes regresaron a su mente. Esa sonrisa nunca antes la había visto en Rukia, ni tampoco ese inusual brillo en sus ojos. Algo muy en fondo lo hirió por completo cuando los vio a los dos en el pasillo tan alegres. ¿A eso de debían sus retrasos?... ¿Estaba saliendo con Ishida?... Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

― _Estoy dispuesta a escuchar lo que tengas que decir_

Las palabras de ella resonaron en su mente y se maldijo a sí mismo. Justo después, sonrió con tristeza.

―Ya es muy tarde Rukia

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

A la mañana siguiente y justo como el día anterior Rukia ya se había adelantado. Ese día amaneció más fresco de la habitual y una ligera helada había caído la noche anterior, sobre la ciudad. Muy inusual en el mes de mayo. Bajo las escaleras con desgano y se alegro de que su progenitor no le hubiese dado los buenos días, como de costumbre. Al entrar a la cocina, solo percibió a Yuzu, que resuelta y diligente le sirvió un airoso desayuno.

―Yuzu, yo…

―Ni lo intentes hermano –lo miro seria- no cenaste y debes morirte de hambre –antes de que él negase, su estómago le respondió- ¿ves? –le sonrió con dulzura – come que se te hace tarde

Ante esas palabras no podía negarse.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Arisawa escuchaba a medias las palabras de sus amigas. Justo en ese momento ingreso Rukia al salón y charlo un poco con Ishida; antes de salir juntos del aula. Ella se cruzó de brazos incómoda.

―¿Tatsuki? –la llamo Orihime- ¿pasa algo?

Le expreso al ver la seriedad de su rostro.

―No nada –mintió- ¡ah! que les parece ir al karaoke el día de hoy…

Minutos más tarde la campana sonó y los alumnos ingresaron. Rukia observo el asiento junto a ella, al notarlo vació. ¿Ichigo se habría ido de pinta?..., no había otra opción. Puesto que no había recibido ningún comunicado. Mordió uno de sus pulgares con preocupación, mientras se movía incómoda en su asiento. Tatsuki la miraba de soslayo, a la par de Ishida que se mostraba curioso ante el ausente.

―¿Kuchiki?

La aludida se giro y contemplo a la chica el caminar hacia ella con paso firme.

―¿Tienes un minuto? –se mostró seria- hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo –suspiro- es sobre…

―Discúlpame Arisawa –se mostró penosa- será otro día, tengo ya un compromiso

Se giro y se despidió. Mientras corría en sentido contrario a la casa de la familia Kurosaki. A lo lejos Tatsuki percibió el segundo bolso que cargaba, ahora que lo meditaba, desde el inicio de la semana lo había estado paseando por todas partes. Pero, nunca le pregunto que era lo que contenía. Se estiro y exclamo.

―Seguramente se va a ver a Ishida –exclamo como si nada- que cosas

―¿Por qué dices eso Arisawa?

Le expreso confundido él varón. Lo cual ocasiono que ella se girase y le diera una mirada de escepticismo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Contemplaba embelesada el pequeño paraje por el cual caminaba. Jamás imagino que aún existiese un lugar así en la ciudad. En todo su trayecto observo unas pequeñas, peculiares y sencillas plantas que jamás había visto. Parecían unos ramilletes a punto de estallar, todo en su mayoría estaba pintado de blanco y no precisamente por la nieve. Cuando hubo recorrido un par de metros más, miro a Ichigo. Él cual aún portaba su uniforme escolar.

Se encontraba mirando el riachuelo. Mientras escuchaba música en su reproductor. Sonrió para sí, estaba segura que no había percibido su presencia aún. Así que intento hacer el menor movimiento a su alrededor, se coloco detrás de él y dejo caer la bolsa de papel sobre las piernas de él. Asustado, más que sorprendido; se retiro con presteza los auriculares y observo a Rukia. La cual instantes después se sentó junto a él, mientras tomaba una de las extrañas plantas y la miraba de forma extasiada.

―¿Rukia?

―¿Qué planta es esta? –se la mostro- desde que la vi me llamo la atención –suspiro- no es muy bonita, ni tiene una forma muy peculiar que digamos, sin embargo… -medito- a su propia manera es diferente, es...

―Un diente de león –la tomo- de hecho para algunas personas es una planta muy corriente

Soplo y la diminuta planta se expandió por el aire. Rukia abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante tan maravillo espectáculo. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos.

―¿Por qué no fuiste al instituto? –le reprocho- los exámenes nacionales están próximos y no te conviene faltar –lo miro con decisión- este es tú penúltimo año, en dos más te irás a la universidad

Tomo otro diente de león y soplo. Una y otra vez. Ichigo la miro de reojo, antes de responder.

―Tenia cosas que hacer

―¿Qué cosas? –continuaba jugando-

―¡Cosas Rukia, cosas!

Evito mirarla.

―¿No abrirás la bolsa? –le reclamo a modo de juego- todavía que me tome la molestia de venir hasta acá, para traértela

―Nadie te lo pidió

Le expreso con dureza, lo que le ocasiono un coscorrón.

―¡Ábrela!

Le exigió. Herido y molesto, abrió la maldita bolsa que estuvo cargando y de la cual solo Yuzu conocía su contenido. Saco del interior una bufanda blanca con negro, muy bien hecha y no había la menor duda, de que esta fue realizada a mano. Se giro para observarla.

―Ishida me ayudo –le informo- primero pensé en hacer un chappy –se cruzo de brazos- pero recordé que no lo soportas –le sonrió- así que él me sugirió el hacer una bufanda –suspiro- aunque falta mucho como para que la uses, pero me costo mucho el hacerla

Ichigo término de sacarla. La textura era sumamente suave, y la calidad del punto extraordinaria.

―Es la primera que hago –se dejo caer en el pasto- así que Ishida me tuvo mucha paciencia, al enseñarme a usar la agujas –jalo su camisa como una niña pequeña- ¿sabias que existen una cantidad de puntadas y colores? –lo miro con sorpresa- cuando me llevo a la bonetería casi me desmayo, tanto para elegir –exhalo- y luego al estar jugando, por mi culpa él se lastimo y el otro día me mostraba lo que le había pasado –estornudo- le sugerí que le dijéramos a Inoue –sonrió- que lo curase, pero no quiso

Hubo un largo silencio.

―¡¿Qué, ni un gracias?! –se sentó- todavía que me paso toda la semana trabajando en ella

Le recrimino furiosa.

―¿Por qué?

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar. Y ella lo miro extrañada, ante su falta de memoria.

―Porque hoy hace un año que nos conocemos –le informo- ¿no se supone que en los aniversarios se dan obsequios?

Expreso de la forma más natural posible. Y él abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

―Rukia –medito su respuesta- es más que nada en los aniversarios sentimentales o de cumpleaños

Estaba dudoso de su franca respuesta.

―¿Sentimentales? –lo observo curiosa- ¿qué quieres decir?

Rasco su cabeza incómodo y exhalo aire para responderle.

―Ya sabes –se sonrojo- de novios o esposos –musito- la fecha en que iniciaron su relación o se casaron

La miro y se rió entre dientes cuando ella se sonrojo en sobre manera y evito mirarlo, estaba sumamente apenada.

―¿No lo sabías? –se impresiono- ¿qué le dijiste a Ishida?

Temió su respuesta.

―Que quería darte un obsequio, porque era un día muy especial para ambos –tomo aire- pero que no sabía que darte

Ichigo golpeo su frente con su mano.

―¡No lo sabía! –se defendió- ¡debiste decírmelo antes!

Le recrimino en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente claro para que la escuchase, y aún evitaba mirarlo.

―Tonta –le susurro- lo hecho, ya esta

Una afonía.

―Yo…, -se incomodo- no te tengo un regalo

―Lo supuse

Lo miro y ambos lo hicieron

―El próximo año, deberás darme dos regalos –señalo con sus dedos- o no te lo perdonaré –se levanto- vamos a casa, falta poco para que den las siete y…

―Ni me lo recuerdes –se levanto- se coloco la bufanda sobre el cuello y guardo su reproductor- gracias –toco con cariño el cabello de ella- pero no alcanzaremos a llegar –retiro su mano- faltan cinco minutos –consulto su reloj- y estamos al menos a treinta de la casa –le informo- así que ya hay castigo

Comenzaron a caminar.

―Te invito unos fideos –le señalo el camino- Keigo me recomendó unos, dijo que eran muy buenos –la miro- este será mi obsequio del año, ¿te parece?

―Bien, además tengo hambre y te lo acepto como pago. ¿Pero y tu padre?

Él carraspeó.

―Ya te lo dije, no importa si llegamos ahora o más tarde, ya hay castigo

Una vez más siguieron andando, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

―¿Te..., gusto?...

Ambos se detuvieron y con sumo cuidado, Rukia tomo un trozo de la bufanda, poco después lo miro a los ojos. Esto ocasiono que Ichigo sintiera su rostro enrojecer y diera un paso hacia atrás nervioso por la pregunta.

―Y…, yo…

―¡IDIOTA! –golpeó su estómago- ¡HABLO DE LA BUFANDA!

Lo reprendió, y le comento también sonrojada.

―Es tu culpa –se sobó- por no explicarte bien desde el inicio –le reclamo- por es Ishida ahora debe pensar otra cosa de nosotros –evito mirarla- me metes en muchos problemas –suspiro- pero… -sonrió- claro que me gusto y lo apreció a un más porque fue hecha a mano

Siguieron su camino.

―Hay algo que quiero decirte… -coloco parte de la tela sobre sus labios- yo…, verás…

―Si

Dijo una muy expectante Rukia.

―Ahí, están los fideos

Le señalo el local a la mitad de la calle, del cual se desprendía un delicioso aroma. Lo habría golpeado en otras circunstancias, pero percibió su nerviosismo en extremo. Y sonrió con dulzura, y él vio el mismo gesto que manifestó con Ishida, supo que aquel y este estaban dedicados solo a él. Por otra parte, ella pensaba que al fin y al cabo él es un niño comparado con ella. Comprendió que se había encelado de Ishida y por ende su actitud. Se lo habría cotilleado, pero por el momento no lo haría. Más adelante, cuando las cosas cambiasen entre ellos.

―Vamos –tomo su mano- comprobemos si las recomendaciones de Asano valen la pena.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Comentarios

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

_Tema IX_

El jardín de todo (The Garden of Everything)

_Genero: angustia / romance / drama _

_Sinopsis: ¿Qué hacer cuando conoces el amor?. ¿Cuándo ya tienes una vida?. Caer ante la tentación… , soñar..., desear, un imposible… Eso hacemos… Eso es amar…, solo necesitas olvidar..._

_

* * *

  
_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	9. El jardín de todo

Bleach no me pertenece sino a Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí. Un pequeño bono u obsequio, a los que siguen los one shots, la verdad que honestamente he quedado muy satisfecha con el resultado.

Inspirada en la canción de The Garden of Everything, cantada por Chris Mosdell y Maaya Sakamoto.

**Nota: **narración en primera persona (POV Rukia)

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Strawberry fields forever**

**(Campos de la fresa por siempre)**

Por Ireth I. Nainieum

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**One-shot 9**

**El jardín de todo **

**(The Garden of Everything)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Grado: T_

_Genero: angustia / romance / drama_

_Sinopsis: ¿Qué hacer cuando conoces el amor?. ¿Cuándo ya tienes una vida?._

_Caer ante la tentación…, soñar..., desear, un imposible…_

_Eso hacemos… Eso es amar…, solo necesitas olvidar..._

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_"Te digo adiós y ¿acaso con esta despedida, mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí?..._

_Pero te digo adiós, para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti"_

-Anónimo-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Miro la lluvia caer…, desde el cielo hasta fundirse con la tierra, mientras el sol comienza a caer; creando a su vez el primer atardecer del otoño. Las gotas, tocan todo a su alrededor, haciéndolo sin temor, sin dudas…, solo concibiéndolo… Riendo por ello… Bajan con tanta lentitud, tan apaciblemente y delicadamente que me angustia por dentro, que me hace recordarte… Aquello que debería de haber olvidado, algo que nunca debió suceder, tengo que ocultar estos sentimientos y sensaciones que le generaste a mí cuerpo, tan solo al memorarte.

Lo que nos es prohibido para ambos, lo innombrable…, nuestro pecado…

―Rukia, es hora

Observo como me sonríes con tanta dulzura que me niego a verte y giro con rapidez mi rostro. Porque no soy capaz de mirarte, luego de lo que te he hecho. ¿Cómo es posible que aún, continúes viéndome así?. Con esta culpa en mi alma, y esta desesperación en mi pecho y con este deseo de hablarte, con toda la verdad…, pero no puedo…, tengo miedo…

―Rukia

Mi hermano me llama ahora, quien entro interrumpiendo la conversación efímera de ambos. Le miro dudosa y le esbozo una sonrisa temerosa. Regreso mi atención a la ventana una vez más; es apenas un rocío veraniego.

La sensación en mí, se hace más intensa al saber que no fui capaz de renunciar a lo que ya tenía, y vivir siempre lo que he deseado. Un pecaminoso nudo se forma en mi garganta, el cual me imposibilita el hablar. Contemplo a mi hermano, su andar y salir de nuestra casa; hasta detenerse junto a la Capitana Unohana, les miro el marcharse juntos.

Me levanto y paso junto a mí marido. Finjo el sonreírte y camino por el pasillo. Sin saber bien, mis pisadas me llevan a nuestra recamara y doy un paso hacia atrás nerviosa. En el proceso, topo con un mueble del cual cae una fotografía. La tomo. En ella me veo tan feliz y dichosa, completa… ¿Qué me hizo caer?...

―Vamos tengo hambre

Rozas, apenas mi mano y camino a tu lado. Evitas el sentirme, y te adelantas en tu andar.

La oscuridad comienza a invadir cada uno de los rincones de nuestro hogar, haciéndome difícil el ver lo que hay a mi alrededor; pero ya he vivido tanto aquí que conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano. El cielo retumba y se ilumina momentáneamente, el gran salón. Mientras me pierdo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Reprimo mis deseos de llorar, se que no debo, no ahora. Una luz al final del pasillo me indica a donde debo ir. Llego al comedor y veo a las velas dispuestas, junto a un par de sillas, dispuestas una frente a la otra. Volteo hacia ti por inercia, más sin embargo aún soy incapaz de mirarte. Usamos la mesa más grande, la cual nos retira visiblemente el uno del otro. Escucho un ruido y giro mi rostro con miedo, acabas de colocar un par de vasos para el sake, hoy es un día especial. La luz desaparece y enciendes a la par un par de pequeñas linternas, haciendo en el acto sombrío el recinto.

Sirves el licor y retiras después la silla, que ocupare. Camino y me ayudas. Se forma un silencio entre los dos. De la nada un par de sirvientas entran con nuestra cena, comenzamos a comer en sigilo, ahora intentas ignorarme. No te culpo, soy la única culpable de todas las nuevas sensaciones que hay dentro de mí. Procedo a ingerir mis alimentos.

Así, continua nuestra cena. El primer plato, da paso al segundo y finalmente al postre. Vestimos nuestras mejores galas, tú usas tu kimono (1), acompañado de tu hakama (2), mientras que yo por mi parte visto un Hōmongi (3) rosa, que tanto les gusta a ustedes. La servidumbre retira los alimentos.

La lluvia continúa cayendo, tal y como ese día. Me pierdo una vez más en esos dolorosos recuerdos.

―Rukia –susurras-

Por primera vez, desde que lo descubriste te miro a los ojos.

―¿Aún piensas en él? –silencio- ¿cierto? –suspiras- ¿dime que fue lo que él te dio que yo no pude darte? –hablas con impotencia- te di estabilidad, un rango, un apellido y la posibilidad de valerte por ti misma –te frustras- ¡te di la vida que cualquier mujer desearía tener! –me miras con dolor- ¿entonces dime, por qué hiciste eso?. ¡RUKIA!

Que puedo decirte…

―Amor –murmuran mis labios- te olvidaste de darme amor –sonrió- luego de setenta años juntos –mis manos temblorosas toman el vaso y bebo un poco- ¿acaso creíste que esas banalidades me satisfacerían por completo, tanto tiempo? –me tenso- ¿qué no necesitaría de tu amor, cariño y comprensión? –quiero llorar y coloco el vaso.- ¿Qué soy de papel? –exclamo con un hilo de voz- necesitaba sentirme amada una vez más y él me lo dio todo –digo con firmeza- me dio aquello que tú olvidaste y que yo necesitaba tan desesperadamente de ti, él…

Golpeas la mesa y el sake se derrama por la mesa.

―¡ÉL TE DIO EL PLACER DE UN HOMBRE! –vociferas- ¡ESO FUE LO QUE TE DIO! –hablas con dureza- ¡ES QUE LO DISFRUTASTE –ríes con sarcasmo- EL ESTAR ENTRE SUS BRAZOS, EL BESARLO, EL TOCARLO Y EL DEJARLO SER UNO CONTIGO! –me miras con aprehensión- ¡DIME! –bajas un poco la voz ante tus siguientes palabras- ¿te regocijaste al sentirte extasiada al rozar sus mejillas, el recorrer su espalda desnuda, el besar sus labios?…

Los recuerdos llegan a mi mente. Y casi puedo oler el aroma a arce que tu cuerpo emana, cuando transpiras. La sensación de tus labios y el escozor en mi piel cuando la recorrías. El deseo en mi cuerpo, el anhelo que me brindaste y el placer que disfrute de ti. La manera en que tus labios murmuraban mi nombre. Y tiemblo al sentir el frío de la habitación, al saber donde estoy realmente.

―Si –digo con franqueza y lloro liberando mi dolor- lo hice, una y otra y otra vez –tomo una servilleta- así que por favor –me levanto- ¡repúdiame, grita que soy una ramera, una perra algo!… -te miro- pero no me mires como lo haces ahora –exclamo desesperada

Tienes en tu rostro la mirada más dulce que jamás me has dado. No veo dolor, amargura o resentimiento alguno en ti, tan solo me miras con gentileza y por primera vez en mucho tiempo con amor. Sin embargo, yo…, yo…, no puedo verte de la misma manera. No quiero escuchar lo que tus labios están a punto de exclamar y lo que mi corazón ansiaba tan desesperadamente escuchar hace ya tanto…

―Perdóname fue mi error –te levantas- el que te hizo hacer todo esto, el ir a sus brazos y el amarlo -suspiras- como se que jamás lo harás por mí –silencio- pero por favor nunca olvides esta palabras Rukia –me miras a los ojos- te amo

Es más de lo que puedo soportar. Como puedo y con presteza logro salir del comedor sin que tú me des alcance. Salgo de nuestro hogar, aquel en el que hemos compartido tantas cosas, juntos tú y yo. Escucho tu voz a lo lejos, no que se me gritas, pero necesito alejarme, olvidar tus palabras que han sido peor que una daga en mi corazón. El dolor que te he causado y lo que sucederá, es algo que jamás podré perdonármelo.

La lluvia cae con más intensidad e ilumina ahora ya el ennegrecido cielo. Mientras mis lágrimas no paran al caer, me detengo junto a una pared y grito con desesperación.

―¿A ESTO HE LLEGADO? –me odio- ¿A HERIR A LOS QUE ME AMAN? –exclamo- ¿POR QUÉ TUVO QUE PASAR ?. ¿QUÉ HICE PARA MERECER ESTE DOLOR?

Ese día también llovía…, fue hace diez años que todo comenzó, que te volví a ver luego de tanto tiempo. Comenzó como un juego doloroso para ambos, apostamos todo por el deseo, la lujuria… Por amor…

Me abrazo desesperadamente, mientras dejo caer mi cuerpo al suelo. Alzo mi rostro y miro la lluvia caer, queriendo desaparecer con ella, cierro mis ojos.

De pronto, siento que el agua ya no recorre mi cuerpo. Quiero morir, así todo sería más fácil. Alguien toca con delicadeza mi mejilla izquierda, y sonrío vagamente, al reconocer al dueño de esa caricia. Abro mis ojos y me pierdo en los tuyos. El tiempo pasa y ahí, en ese instante pasa toda una eternidad. Sueltas la sombrilla y ahora tus manos sostienen mi rostro y me miras con vehemencia. Y me besas con pasión, como solo tú sabes hacerlo. Te abrazo con impotencia, busco el calor de tu cuerpo. No quiero estar sola, no hoy. Tengo miedo, ya no se cuanto tiempo llevo bajo la lluvia, deseando que esta limpie mis pecados… Soy tan cobarde lo admito

Ambos nos perdemos en la sensación, olvidándonos de todo. De nuestras vidas, familias y del dolor que hemos causado, tan solo amándonos. Sabiendo que nos es algo prohibido, pero aún así haciéndolo. ¿Por qué?. Es tan fácil decirlo. Nunca desees algo que no puedas tener, pero cometimos el erro de quererlo intentar.

Nuestro error fue el destiempo.

―Te amo Ichigo –acaricia tu mejilla- desearía una oportunidad, algo más para vivir, para amarte, para sentirte junto a mí –silencio- sabiendo que no hemos hecho nada malo –aprieto tus ropas- pero la vida no es un sueño -esbozo una sonrisa triste- es la realidad, aquella de la cual hemos querido escapar tanto tiempo –lloro- a pesar de todo…, yo…, no…, puedo abandonarlo –te miro- ni a él ni a mi hermano –acaricio tu rostro- ni tú a tu familia

Nos volvemos a besar, poco a poco nuestros labios se alejan. Me sonríes y besas mi frente con ternura y me susurras.

―Quizás algún día, en algún lugar habrá un mundo para ti y para mí

Abro mis ojos con sorpresa ante tus palabras. Esta es la despedida lo se, y me acongojo por ello. Me entregas tu sombrilla, y aunque ahora es innecesaria acepto el gesto. Me ayudas a levantarme, nos quedamos así un instante, tomados de la mano. Separándonos lentamente, hasta que es inevitable. Te miro marchar por el mismo lugar por donde llegaste, esa fue la última vez que te ví, nuestro último recuerdo. Yo hago lo mismo y me alejo haciendo nuestra separación cada vez más grande. Y quizás, tal vez algún día deje de llover…, en nuestros corazones.

Frente a la entrada de mi hogar, él me espera. Su rostro esta pálido, su preocupación es evidente. Nuestras miradas se cruzan.

―Todo ha terminado Renji

Me duele el pecho, y miro de soslayo hacia atrás, dejando fundir mi dolor. Guardando nuestro secreto, porque es lo que la lluvia sabe… Nuestro pecado…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Comentarios

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

_One-shot 10_

Ciúme

_Genero: romance / humor_

_Grado: M_

_Sinopsis: Hombres celosos que acusáis a la mujer sin razón…_

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Bibliografía:

(1) Kimono es el vestido tradicional japonés, que fue la prenda de uso común hasta los primeros años de la posguerra.

(2) Hakama: es un pantalón holgado que a veces se usa en artes marciales y posee hasta siete pliegues, cada uno representa las virtudes del guerrero tradicional, (tradicionalmente hasta las rodillas) que se coloca encima del kimono.

(3) Hōmongi: posee un escudo en la espalda, rico en bordados, tejidos y tintes que van desde el cuello pasando por el brazo, luego por delante y al final por la parte posterior. Se usa para ocasiones formales e informales.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	10. Ciúme

Bleach no me pertenece sino a Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

**IMPORTANTE:** menciones alusivas a escenas de contenido erótico y sexual.

**Nota: **letras en cursiva, recuerdos

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Strawberry fields forever**

**(Campos de la fresa por siempre)**

Por Ireth I. Nainieum

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**One-shot 10**

**Ciúme**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Grado: M_

_Genero: romance / humor_

_Sinopsis: __Hombres celosos que acusáis a la mujer sin razón…_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Hay veces que uno se arrepiente al enterarse de ciertas cosas…_

-Feliciano Franco de Urdinarrin-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

El sonido del agua caer, la emancipo de su apacible sueño, y algo molesta por ese desagradable sonido se giro en la cama. Estaba tan cansada y su cuerpo le dolía tanto…, sumándole a eso el tedio de abrir los ojos. Tomo las cobijas y cubrió con ellas un poco más de su cuerpo. No obstante cuando pasó una de sus manos por sobre su vientre, se levanto en el acto. Puesto que no sintió prenda alguna que la cubriese.

Al momento de sentarse, la oscuridad de la habitación la saludo, y la cobija se poso por sobre su abdomen y el reciente escalofrío en la parte superior de su cuerpo la hizo ser plenamente consciente de su desnudez. En esa habitación, que no era precisamente la suya. Sintió su rostro enrojecer.

―¡QUE DEMONIOS!- músico con franco pánico- piensa Rukia, piensa

Miro hacia los lados, intentando encontrar al dueño del recinto, y se tranquilizo un poco al saber que el susodicho no estaba. Esto no era nada bueno, había dormido en su cama. Claro esta, que no era la primera vez que hacia eso, no obstante si que era nuevo que lo hacia desarropada, justamente ahí. La cama en si era grande y muy cómoda, a su propio disgusto. Las sábanas eran rojas y de seda fina, a él recientemente le había entrado la manía por las cosas suaves. Había además un par de cómodas negras a los costados del cabezal, y sobre estas un par lámparas. Un reloj despertador y el teléfono. Justo al frente del lecho, un gran clóset y dos puertas. Una de las cuales daba al baño y la regadera activa le indicaba que él aún estaba ahí. La otra por supuesto, era su salida.

―¿Huiras como una cobarde? –se dijo en voz baja y medito su propia respuesta- bueno al menos antes de que él venga, entonces no podrá decir nada

Se auto justifico. Miro hacia el reloj y este le indico que eran las once treinta, de día o de noche, no podría decirlo. Las cortinas no filtraban luz alguna. Suspiro y se levanto.

Intento buscar su ropa, su vista ya desde hacia instantes que se acostumbro a la oscuridad. A su propia sorpresa, no encontró prenda alguna.

―¡Mierda! –se reprimió y exhalo- no me lo creo

Rendida ante su infructuosa búsqueda, cogió la camisa esparcida por el suelo y la tomo brevemente prestada. Solo hasta que encontrase su vestimenta, no andaría desnuda por su casa. La prenda, le quedaba francamente grande, casi a la altura de sus rodillas. Sin hacer mucho ruido, salió de la recamara e ingreso al pasillo.

La falta de luz en el mismo y por el gran domo del techo, le indicaban que era de noche. Camino mirando por el piso, pero por azares del destino observo la lámpara en la pared y vio algo que la hicieron dudar grandemente sobre sus acciones. Su braga, estaba colgando peligrosamente de uno de los brazos de la misma, a punto de caer.

―Esto no es bueno –recordó-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_El beso era intenso, junto con las nada inocentes caricias que compartían y que su cuerpo recibía con beneplácito. Estaba de frente contra la pared, dándole en proceso la espalda a él. Mientras sentía una notable y urgida dureza rozarla una y otra vez. Él varón, se regocijaba con lo que podía acariciar en esa postura incómoda y nueva._

_Él gruño molesto, la tensión se elevaba. Se separo de ella y sin ningún tipo de sutileza alguna, bajo su pataleta y dirigió su boca a su entrepierna. Primero aspiro el peculiar aroma, para luego proceder a jugar con su lengua entre sus labios bajos. Lo cual ocasiono en ella un desmedido placer por el roce y esa posición recientemente descubierta. Termino por retirarle el resto de su ropa interior y procedió a arrojarla por los aires, necesitaba más espacio de abertura..._

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Camino, roja y temblorosa por el resto del pasillo. Con sumo cuidado la tomo. Realmente, no considero que sus previas acciones desencadenarían en esto. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero ciertamente jamás se había dormido en esas circunstancias en su cama, todo siempre era rápido.

Siguió andando en busca del resto de sus ropas, y llego justo a las escaleras que daban al piso inferior. Vislumbro a la mitad de ellas un pantalón de mezclilla, que no era suyo, junto a su sujetador y un boxeador azul marino. Esparcidos todos, indecorosamente por el suelo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_La premisa y urgencias de sus acciones, superaban en sobre manera otros encuentros, como el que se suscitaba en ese momento. Tal parecía que él, aún estaba molesto con ella por lo previo en la tarde. Lo único que le impedía el estar completamente desarropada era su ropa interior, por su parte él aún esta vestido. Rabiosa ante esto, retiro sus labios de él y lo miro desafiante y recelosa._

―_Para –le ordeno- hoy no he…_

_Él mordió con picardía su cuello, lo que provoco que un gemido ronco se escapase de sus labios. No se esperaba eso._

―_Vamos –murmuro entrecortadamente- no hablemos –la apremio- actuemos_

―_yo…_

_Fue su escueta respuesta. Al instante y ayudado por sus expertas manos, le retiro el sujetador y dejo al aire a su par de gemelas; ansiosas por recibir los mimos. El cual gustoso y con presteza, introdujo uno de los botones a su ansiosa boca, mientras la segunda recibía unas muy merecidas caricias. Movió Rukia su cabeza y jadeo. Era sumamente intenso esa tarde, y de continuar así, la haría suplicarle que continuase; y por lo visto, esas eran sus intensiones. Luego de algunos minutos tortuosos y de que ellas recibiesen el mismo taco, él beso sus labios con sutileza._

―_Maldito_

_Había ganado. Y ella supo, que él reía._

_Ella se apresuro a desabotonar su pantalón. Cuando lo consiguió, dejo sus labios y con fuerza, lo obligo a recargarse contra la pared. Mientras ella bajaba y liberaba a la par su dureza insistente. Y sin tapujo, ni pudor alguno, comenzó Rukia a darle su bien merecido premio al varón..._

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Bajo unos cuantos escalones más y tomo las tres prendas. Bueno, al menos el lado positvo de todo, es que poco a poco iba recuperando su vestimenta. Mordió su labio inferior con preocupación, ahora si que necesitaba irse cuando antes.

Cuando llego a la sala, contemplo su vestido rosa, dispuesto cuidadosamente sobre el sillón de la habitación. Camino y se sentó incómoda junto a su indumentaria. Tomo el control remoto del televisor tirado en el piso y, apago el aparato.

―Veamos…

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_La mueca molesta del varón aún era visible. No le había dirigido la palabra en toda la tarde, y ya para las diecinueve horas, de la gracia y la diversión, había pasado a la molestia y preocupación._

―_Miremos tele_

_Sugirió, pero él continúo ignorándola. _

―_Estas exagerando_

_Le informo, y otra vez nada. Creyó, que tal vez con esas palabras comenzarían a discutir y bueno…, asunto olvidado. Suspiro, si que era rencoroso y obstinado. Sabía de sobra que esa molestia, no se le pasaría en horas, sino que posiblemente en días…_

―_Vamos… -silencio- hablemos –lo miro y suspiro- en serio que a veces que no te comprendo…, no es para tanto –se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda, ahora ella con orgullo- ¡eres un verdadero idiota! –le carraspeó-_

_Nuevamente el silencio fue lo único en respuesta. Él ahora, también le daba la espalda. Una traviesa idea le surgió a Rukia en su mente y no dudaba que con eso, comenzarían a conversar de una forma u otra. Ella se levanto del sillón, él sintió el movimiento, estuvo a punto de girarse, pero se reprimió. No la dejaría ganar esa vez… Luego escucho como algo caía al suelo y esta vez, si miro._

_Mucho a su sorpresa, Rukia acababa de quitarse el vestido manchado, doblarlo con sumo cuidado y colocarlo en el sillón. Para luego tomar el control del televisor y encenderlo. Él contemplo la blancura y finura de su piel, y esa maldita ropa interior que no dejaba nada a su pecaminosa imaginación. Comenzó a sudar frió, el encaje blanco no ayudaba mucho a ocultar, sus partes intimas, pero si eran una gran tentación. _

―_¡Te importa! –lo llamo y continuó mirando el aparato- ya que no me dejas usar la lavadora –lo miro- tendré que llamar a Inoue y pedirle que me preste ropa limpia –se estiro- ¿me harías el favor de mirar hacia otro lado? –le reprocho- pasame el teléfono que me he quedado sin bateria en el mío  
_

_Silencio._

―_¡IDIOTA! –la regaño- ¡NO PUEDES ANDAR ASÍ! –se levanto- ¡¿Qué si alguien viene?! –la sujeto de sus hombros- ¡q…_

_Se quedo callado, ante la penetrante mirada que Rukia le daba._

―_¡Maldición! –exclamo-_

_La levanto, en el proceso Rukia soltó el control y a los pocos instantes él comenzó a besarla. Mucho a su propia sorpresa, ella no intentaba alejarlo, sino que más bien lo incitaba a continuar. Y cuando los besos ya no lo satisficieron, comenzó a recorrer con sus manos su cuerpo y ella gimió..._

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―¿Te vas sin despedirte?

La voz la saco de su emancipar y roja volteó sigilosa para ver al dueño de la casa y prenda que portaba, junto con las que sostenía entre sus manos. Él le devolvió una sonrisa jactante y triunfal en su rostro. Y supo que se ufanaba sin decírselo ante ella, que la había hecho venirse cuando menos tres veces ese día. Giro su rostro, sin poder pensar algo florido que decirle. Él acababa de salir de la ducha, y le mostraba en su cuerpo los rastros de algunos rasguños y marcas que ella había propiciado. Tan solo estaba usando un boxeador negro ajustado y la toalla, con la que secaba su cabello.

―Ichigo –susurro- tengo pendientes –mintió- ya sabes –se giro y tomo su vestido- no puedo llegar tarde

Coloco las prendas en el sillón y se levanto del mismo. Admiro su vestido con esa gran mancha de helado de fresa, casi a la altura de su pecho izquierdo y suspiro rendida. No tendría más remedio que usarlo de esa manera. Iba a quitarse la camisa, cuando recordó que no tenía nada puesto bajo ella, se giro y le reprocho.

―¿Te importa? –coloco sus manos en su cadera- ¡tengo que vestirme Ichigo! –se exaspero- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ, CON UN DEMONIO! –le exigió-

Y él rió.

―Es mi casa –le informo- puedo andar por donde se me plazca y no tengo intención alguna de irme

Se recargo contra la pared.

―¡Oh! –se cruzo de brazos- ¿entonces? –arrogo su frente- si esta fuese mi casa ¿se me permitiría el andar desnuda por ella?

―No es algo que te reprocharía

Le contesto inocentemente.

―¡IMBECIL! –se giro y se dio un paso- ¡VETE ICHIGO!

Lo cual ocasiono la risa de él, cuando iba voltearse para obligarlo a retirarse y darle cierta privacidad, por la fuerza; sintió como él la abrazaba y colocaba sus manos por sobre su vientre.

―Si fue por eso que…

Sus palabras quedaron inconclusas.

―Rukia –suspiro- no me gusta que coquetees –le reclamo cariñosamente- me encelas demasiado

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

―¡Espera! –se giro e hizo que él la soltase- ¡tan solo pedí un helado de fresa y por accidente tire una de las bolas sobre el vestido –hablo con rapidez- y por eso el dependiente me entrego un par de servilletas, para que me limpiase! –se exaspero ante la explicación- ¡por eso nos tomamos accidentalmente de las manos!

Le informo molesta.

―¡Ah!

Ichigo miraba entretenido el suelo ante su explicación.

―¡Si serás! –golpeó su pecho- ¡eres un…

La acerco a él y la beso con ternura.

―Ya te dije que no me enceles –susurro entre el beso-

―Pregúntame antes ¡IDIOTA!

Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que él lo rompió.

―¿Realmente tienes que irte ahora?

―¡Eh!

Lo miro y comprendió sus palabras e intenciones. Dio un paso hacia atrás y topo contra la mesa de la sala, no tenía hacia donde huir.

―Y esta vez sin juegos –le informo el varón-

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Comentarios

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

_One-shot 11_

La vida, es solo un sueño...

_Genero: angustia / tragedia / romance / drama_

_Grado: T_

_Sinopsis: Quiero se libre de las cadenas que me atan a este mundo, dime si la vida es tan solo un sueño… Miénteme…, pero ámame_

_Inspirada en la canción de Blue de Cowboy Bebop._

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Bibliografía:

(Ciúme ) celos, en portugués


	11. La vida, es solo un sueño

Bleach no me pertenece sino a Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

Inspirada en la canción de Blue de Cowboy Bebop, deben escucharla para captar el mensaje completo de esta historia.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Strawberry fields forever**

**(Campos de la fresa por siempre)**

Por Ireth I. Nainieum

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**One-shot 11**

**La vida, es solo un sueño...**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Grado: T_

_Genero: angustia / tragedia / romance / drama_

_Sinopsis: Quiero se libre de las cadenas que me atan a este mundo, _

_¿dime si la vida es tan solo un sueño?… Miénteme…, pero ámame_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Mientras pensaba que estaba aprendiendo a vivir, _

_he aprendido cómo morir._

-Leonardo Da Vinci-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

―Tengo frío...

Exclama, mientras siente como es sujetado con firmeza, cariño y abrazado para ser concisos. Se encontraba semi inclinado, su mentón recargado en su hombro, en el de ella para ser precisos. La mujer, estaba soportando el peso del varón, un peso muerto. A la par de esta extraña situación, estaba el hecho de que las pequeñas manos de la fémina acariciaban lentamente la espalda del varón. Su cuerpo le pesaba tanto, no obstante, aún así soportaba todo.

―Solo un poco –musito- esta a punto de nevar, pero..., pronto pasara y te sentirás mejor

La mano de ella comenzó a subir lentamente y ahora acariciaba con devoción su cabellera y la escucho reír ante sus propias palabras.

―¿Muy cansado? –le bromeo- ¡cielos!

Sintió el varón un breve movimiento en el cuerpo de ella, intentaba estar lo más cómoda posible. Seguramente le costaba mantenerse en esa postura, con él recargando todo su peso sobre su pequeño organismo. Después de todo Rukia era mucho más frágil que él. Era algo que él siempre había tenido en mente, no importaba lo mucho que ella intentase mostrarse fría y feroz, en el fondo siempre fue quebrantable como el mismo cristal.

―Tengo miedo...

Con un gran esfuerzo levanto sus manos y la abrazo con cariño, intentando protegerla de algo imposible de ver. Fue entonces cuando la escucho llorar con fuerza y pudo sentir la humedad en su rostro. Un gran pesar en su corazón lo invadió, no habían palabras que fuesen un consuelo para ella, para ambos… No existía forma alguna de cambiarlo…

―Perdóname...

Le expreso con sinceridad. Y como pudo la abrazo con fuerza.

―¡Idiota!. No hay nada que deba eximirte –intento sonar fuerte- tú eres el que debe perdonarme- expreso con un hilo de voz- es así, es de esa manera...

―Te hice prometerme algo muy difícil de hacer…, por eso tú…

Rukia acaricio la mejilla derecha de Ichigo con devoción, mientras le hacia constar que estaba junto a él, hasta el final mismo.

―No habría permitido que nadie más lo hiciera –le expreso sincera y cerro sus ojos- yo fue la iniciadora de esto en tu vida –suspiro- y al mismo tiempo debo ser yo la única en darle término a esto…

Ichigo sonrió.

―¡Tonta! por eso interviniste en el último momento –acaricio su cabello- mira ahora nada más en que hemos terminado los dos –silencio- nunca te dije el porque quería salvarte tan desesperadamente –la pego más a él y un fuerte dolor lo invadió por completo- tu eres… -una mueca de visible dolor se reflejo en su rostro, le costaba tanto hablar- tu… -respiraba agitadamente- tu… eres… la…

―No hables, solo te estas cansando más

Intento silenciarlo.

―Ru..., ki..., a –murmuro- yo…

―¡Ichigo! –exclamo alarmada al sentir que el abrazo perdía fuerza- ¿qué… -ella soltó su zanpakutoh y lo abrazo con sus dos manos, su labio inferior le temblaba, hasta que finalmente hablo- mejor me lo dices cuando despiertes…

―¿Es..., tarás..., ahí cuando..., lo haga?

Pregunto esperanzado.

―¡Claro idiota! –sonrió con tristeza- estaré esperando a que abras los ojos

Hubo un largo silencio.

―Tengo…, mucho sueño…, me pesan los par...,pados y... me arden... los ojos –susurro- también…, tengo mucho frío… -intento abrazarla, pero no tenía fuerzas- y miedo…

Ella volvió a llorar.

―Yo… -trago saliva- estoy contigo –musito- así… que no te preocupes de nada…

Una breve afonía.

―Gracias, por todo Rukia –sonrió- yo tam..., bién te estaré espe..., rando… para... cuan...do abras los ojos

Ichigo, cerró sus ojos y la fuerza lo abandono por completo. Sus manos resbalaron de la espalda de ella, las cuales cayeron con pesadez al suelo, mientras Rukia intensifico su abrazo. Y poco a poco percibía como su cuerpo iba desapareciendo, hasta que finalmente Sode No Shirayuki resonó en el frío suelo de la habitación.

Kurosaki Ichigo, había muerto.

Rukia se inclino sobre sí misma, mientras se envolvía con sus brazos, en un vano intento de reconfortarse a sí misma. Lloraba en silencio.

A lo lejos, varios dioses de la muerte observaban a la mujer con pena y dolor. Ante la impotencia por no haber podido haber hecho nada. Poco a poco, un fino manto de nieve comenzó a caer con lentitud alrededor de todos. No habían palabras, gestos o acciones que la reconfortasen, tan solo dejarla llorar. Tiempo después, para lo que algunos fue una eternidad, Rukia se levanto y tomo su zanpakutoh. Volteó hacia el resto y los miro con tristeza.

―La vida es tan solo un sueño…

Exclamo hacia la nada. Camino entre ellos a pasos lentos e inconsistentes. Nadie hizo nada por detenerla, tan solo la miraron el marcharse y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Por que la verdad de lo ocurrido, es que Kuchiki Rukia, había asesinado a Kurosaki Ichigo, debido a una promesa.

―Capitán Kuchiki –exclamo el comandante general- le sugiero que siga de cerca los pasos de su hermana –vislumbro el cielo- puede que tal vez… -suspiro y renegó mentalmente- aquellos corazones unidos por la tragedia, buscan el consuelo de su alma en sus semejantes –miro donde él había muerto- es por ello que tal vez nunca..., más bien, nosotros lleguemos a comprender sus acciones, por favor Capitán, no se juzgue a sí mismo…

―Vamos, Renji…

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Rukia camino y se detuvo a la mitad del paraje invernal, estaba bastante alejada de todos. Se dejo caer al suelo, miraba hacia el cielo. Instantes después la blanca nieve se tenía de rojo, justo ahora la herida causada al momento de interferir entre su hermano e Ichigo hacia estragos en su pequeño cuerpo. Llevo su mano a la herida y percibió el color de su sangre.

―Así…, que esto es lo que se siente

No escuchaba nada, no había nadie para ayudarla…, cerró sus ojos.

―Espérame…

Exclamo a la nada. Una gran mancha invadía la inocencia de la nieve, y esta se expandía con rapidez, inundándolo todo de un tono carmín.

Ichigo había hecho jurarle que si alguna vez volvía a perder el control de su vacio interno, y atacaba a sus amigos, ella lo mataría, solo ella lo haría. Rukia sería la encargada de darle a su alma el entierro apropiado. Y así lo cumplió, evitando el ataque mortal, recibiéndolo ella en el proceso. A la par de ser ella la responsable de atravesar con su zanpakutoh el pecho del varón, no dándole oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir.

―Ichigo…

Kuchiki Byakuya se paro junto a su hermana y la miro con tristeza. Sabía que era imposible que ella estuviese bien, por más intento que ella hiciese de mostrarse firme y serena, era imposible que fuese capaz de sobrevivir luego de su ataque contra Kurosaki. Ir por ayuda, sería algo que Rukia jamás se lo perdonaría. Se agacho y con sumo cuidado recargo la cabeza de ella entre sus piernas, mientras apartaba un par de mechones de su rostro.

Con pereza ella abrió sus ojos, preguntándose quien la apartaba de su hermoso despertar.

―¿Hermano…, Renji?...

Los miro con franca sorpresa, y luego les sonrió con dulzura.

―Lo siento

―¡Tonta!. No hay necesidad de disculparse por algo tan absurdo –se cruzo de brazos- Rukia –exclamo con un hilo de voz- yo…

―No estés triste Renji

―Hermano –acaricio su mejilla derecha- gracias, por liberarme y dejarme ver el color azul del cielo -miro hacia arriba- es tan sublime –sonrió- no te culpes por lo que ha pasado el día de hoy –lloro- gracias por aceptarme en tu familia y por los cuidados que me has dado…, muchas gracias –miro a su amigo- Renji –estiro su otra mano y el la sujeto con presteza- gracias por ser mi amigo, y también por dejarme ser parte de tu grupo en nuestra infancia –comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos- sin ustedes nunca lo habría conocido…

―Descansa, Rukia -expresaron ambos a la vez-

―Tarde o temprano, todos despertamos del hermoso sueño… -se acomodo en las piernas de su hermano y apretó un poco su mano sujetada- a ustedes, les dejo mi corazón…

Y ahí, en ese lugar ella murió.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Gracias, por leer y comentar.**

**Nos vemos.**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	12. Siluetas en la sombra

Bleach no me pertenece sino a Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

He decidido no cerrar las publicaciones de las historias cortas de esta serie, no le veo el caso el crear una nueva. Así, que ocasionalmente haré publicaciones de historias de un solo tiro.

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, recuerdo de los personajes.

**Importante:** personajes, fuera de carácter. [UA]

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Strawberry fields forever**

**(Campos de la fresa por siempre)**

Por Ireth I. Nainieum

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**One-shot **

**XII**

**Siluetas en la sombra**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Grado: T_

_Genero: romance / drama_

_Sinopsis: Cuando algo inalcanzable consume los deseos del corazón y el alma. Cuando un sueño intangible_

_le da forma a las fantasías e ilusiones. La mente es capaz de crear bellas siluetas en la sombra..._

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_La vida no esta hecha de deseos y sí de los actos de cada uno"_

-Paulo Coelho-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Siempre que cierro estos viejos y cansados ojos, sonrió al recordarte mi niña. Como si fuese ayer, aquellas memorias de antaño regresan intensamente a mi mente y una vez más…, soy feliz. Pero esta vieja cabeza mía, últimamente me juega malas pasadas, ya no puedo recordar si alguna vez cruce más palabras amistosas contigo; si en algún momento te pedí favores, o si tú lo hiciste conmigo…

Si alguna…, vez…, en realidad fuiste real o tan solo un vago e irreal pensamiento creado en mi indefinida y lastimosa vejez…

Cierro mis ojos nuevamente.

Hoy esta nevando y hace tanto frío, que magullo mis arrugadas manos en un intento desesperado por hacerlas entrar en calor; más sin embargo…, prefiero, creer que alguna vez si exististe brevemente en mi vida…

Déjame recordarte una vez más y soñar con que quizás…, tú alguna vez…

Me intento llevar de nueva cuenta el mundo de Morfeo. Y musito entre mi ensoñación, antes de caer dormido, la historia de cómo nos conocimos. Una sonrisa penosa se dibuja en mis labios al saber que mi único público es ese viejo gato, encrespado en mis piernas. Lo acaricio con ternura, es casi tan viejo como yo. Lo he llamado, Kon.

―Escucha, Kon

_Creo que fue un día de octubre, un veintitrés si mal no recuerdo. Acababa de barrer las hojas esparcidas a las afueras del edificio. ¿Qué era yo? –me rió de mi mismo- un simple y lastimero portero de medio tiempo. Necesitaba dinero para costear la universidad, así que fue este el único empleo que encontre nocturno. Clases de día, trabajo de noche; así fue durante toda mi carrera. El porque te lo digo así, Kon –alzo mi mano para intentar razonar mi respuesta- porque siendo lo que era en ese entonces no podía aspirar a nada más de mi bella dama –rezongo- pero bueno, me estoy saliendo del tema y quede en contarte otras cosas; y no mi tediosa vida estudiantil._

_Como te decía, hacia muy poco que acababa de limpiar nuevamente la acera, el ventarrón trajo una cantidad asombrosa de hojas muertas y el aspecto a tan notable edificación lo hacían repugnante a la vista. Y aunque fuese de noche, era un hombre diligene. Sin contar claro esta, el tipo de gente que solía vivir ahí. Me causo extrañeza la poca cantidad de __transeúntes __ en la calle, normalmente había siempre una cantidad inusitada de autos y demás._

_Minutos después un elegante Jaguar negro se estaciono justo al frente de las puertas de cristal, que daban la entrada a los apartamentos. Del automóvil descendió uno de los inquilinos, camino con sorna y le abrió la puerta del copiloto a una exquisita mujer. Una diosa a mis ojos._

_Llevaba un hermoso vestido negro ceñido a su magnífico cuerpo, con un sensual escote en V por el frente y espalda. Que para ser honestos –sonreí- dejaba, muy poco a la imaginación. No era muy largo, pero tampoco corto; justo a la altura indicada. Para mostrarle al mundo sus largas piernas. Un apacible y delicado cabello negro. Una fémina sublime, no solo a mis ojos; sino también a los de su acompañante. Que sonreía complacido ante tan bella mujer._

_Por un breve instante, tu antiguo portero y servidor Kon –tosió- fantaseamos con ir caminando por las calles, juntos poco después de un breve rocío veraniego. Tomados de las manos y riéndonos por alguna tontería. Más sin embargo, la realidad era otra. Jamás en mi vida, yo podría alguna vez estar cercano a un ser como ella…_

_Una llamada ofusca por parte de su acompañante, me centro en mi realidad de golpe._

―_¡Maldito, holgazán! –vocifero- deja de soñar despierto –siseo- y apresúrate a guardar el automóvil en el estacionamiento_

_Me arrojo con brusquedad la llave. Suspire resignado, la suerte de nacer en una cuna de alcurnia daba ciertos privilegios. Camine hacia el vehículo. Esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en que podía entrar y sentir un lujo tan grande; cuanto me gustaba el poder conducir aunque fuese un instante esos automóviles. Procedí con diligencia, no podía darme el lujo de esperar; tenía muchas cosas que hacer y estudiar._

_Anduve, y por un breve instante nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Y me saludaron dos hermosas orbes violetas, ella me sonrió con una dulzura infinita que estremeció mi piel. Con algo de tosquedad el hombre la halo hacia el elevador. La contemple mientras se marchaba a esperar el ascensor. Sus delicados pies pronunciaron una marcha silenciosa hacia su siguiente destino._

―_Piso doce –musite-_

_No me era una sorpresa. Pero…, esa chica se veía tan diferente a las otras. Más sencilla, inocente…, no lo se –suspiro- algo la hacia distinta al resto de las cuales él solía traer_

_Un tip y las puertas se abrieron._

―_¡El auto! –exclame asustado- deja de soñar, Ichigo_

_Me reprendí. Si era verdad, debía dejar de fantasear con imposibles. Entre con rapidez al automóvil, tratando de no ensuciar nada; __Ulquiorra Schiffer__ no era muy amable que digamos. Me encamine hacia el estacionamiento y lo aparque en su lugar habitual cuidadosamente. Tome un pañuelo de algodón y limpie con pulcridad el sitio. En realidad no estaba sucio, a los porteros del edificio se nos obligaba a usar siempre guantes blancos, no importando la estación. En un descuido tire un papel colocado arbitrariamente sobre volante, procedía a colocarlo una vez más donde estaba, pero antes leí su contenido._

―"_Soul Candy" –decía al frente- "555-332664" –por detrás-_

_La coloque y salí del vehículo. _

―_Soul Candy –musite- 555-332664 –memoré en voz baja-_

_De nueva cuenta me dirigí al lobby; esperaba que durante mi ausencia nadie hubiese arribado o estaría en problemas. Sin embargo, era costumbre que cada inquilino se hiciese cargo de sus transportes, no obstante Ulquiorra era la excepción. Creo que le placía ufanarse de su posición social ante mí. Contemple mi reloj de mano._

―_Once y veinte_

_Hacia tan solo una hora con veinte minutos que mi turno había comenzado. Poco antes de barrer me había despedido del antiguo portero, un hombre de pocas palabras __Yamamoto Genryuusai. Solía decirle que estaba roído, era una broma entre nosotros. En el pasado fue un soldado que peleo valientemente durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial; en ocasiones cuando me reprendía por mi actitud solía mostrarme con orgullo sus heridas en el combate citándome que yo estaba ahí gracias a él. Nunca le encontré sentido a sus reprimendas._

_Y el tiempo paso, agradecía a Dios por el trabajo. Las actividades nocturnas solían ser prácticamente nada, sin contar con las llamadas ocasionales y el abrir las puertas de cristal. Aunado al hecho de atender a uno que otro residente. Me daba tiempo de sobra para mis estudios, el por ello que este trabajo me había caído del cielo. _

_De todo ese lugar, solo una persona solía hablarme con amabilidad y tratarme como un simple estudiante universitario. Era una mujer de mirada maternal y cabellera negra azabache –exhalo con pesadez- pero…, en ocasiones extraña_

―¿Sabes, Kon? –abre unos instantes sus ojos- ya no recuerdo su nombre –sonrío con tristeza- no obstante, recuerdo que era muy buena conmigo -cierra otra vez sus ojos-

_Cuando menos me di cuenta y luego de repasar por completo el tema "Cirugía estereostática, una herramienta en la neurocirugía de mínima invasión". Recuerdo ese tema, porque fue la única vez que saque la mayor nota en la universidad. Poco después __ me estire y relaje__, ese era uno de los pocos placeres que podía tener durante las noches. Para ese momento ya rondaba por mi sexta taza de "café corriente", como solían llamarlo algunos inquilinos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de degustarlo, el teléfono sonó. Carraspee molesto ¿quién sería tan estúpido cómo para llamar a las cuatro de la madrugada?. Lo tome de mala gana y reuní toda mi bendita amabilidad posible._

―_Buenas noches ¿dígame?_

_Comente por el aparato con desgano._

―_Kurosaki –sisea- pide un taxi, para ella –silencio- agrégalo a mi cuenta_

_Me cuelga. Aprieto con ira el auricular, tengo tantas ganas de enseñarle un par de buenos modales al imbécil, respiro hondo y fuerte, para tranquilizarme. Muy pocos pueden obtener un trabajo con tantos privilegios, que me permitan continuar con mis estudios sin hacer casi nada. Marco el mismo número de cada semana._

―_Radio Taxi, buenas noches_

_Me saluda una voz autoritaria de mujer. _

―_Buenas noches, Tatsuki–suspiro- un taxi por favor_

―_Mismo día y misma hora ¿no, Ichigo? –me bromeo- bueno… -quejido- que se le va hacer –se rió- ¿cuándo ese hombre dejará de comportarse de esa forma? –aclaro su garganta- bien, llegará en quince minutos_

―_Gracias_

―_¡Oye!. ¿Por cierto?. Habrá una reunión con los chicos este fin de semana ¿lo tendrás libre? –se emociono- es para festejar el compromiso de Ishida_

―_Este fin –medite- si le menciono al viejo Yamamoto creó que sí_

―_Maravilloso, no faltes –silencio- vente preparado, Orihime hará la comida_

_Fin de la llamada. Y mi rostro hizo una mueca de resignación, gracias a Dios estaba estudiando medicina. Por otro lado, en mi cara se dibujaba una gran sonrisa, como apreciaba mis días de descanso. _

_Y una vez más, contemple a esa diosa. Camino lejos de las puertas y se detuvo junto a la recepción de los apartamentos. Sus ropas tenían la misma posición de hacia horas, más sin embargo, su cabellera era un completo desastre. Buscaba algo entre su bolso de diseñador, luego de algunos instantes saco una cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno y lo encendió. Una, dos y tres bocanadas de tabaco y suspiro complacida ante tal gozo._

―_Es una bonita noche ¿no?_

_La mire poco antes de contestar. Tenía algo diferente a las demás._

―_Hay una hermosa luna_

_La mire de reojo, mientras sonreía falsamente. Miro hacia los lados y de inmediato le entregue un cenicero._

―_Gracias_

―¿_Si…, me permite?... _

_Aclare mi garganta y ella volteó hacia mí curiosa por mis palabras, mientras alzaba una de sus cejas como niña pequeña a la par de un divertido movimiento en sus labios._

―_Es una mujer hermosa. ¿Por qué hace esto?_

_Era la primera vez que necesitaba el saber que llevaría a una mujer, y en especial a una como ella a en convertirse en lo que era. Coloco el cenicero sobre el recibidor y apago su cigarro. Pensé que quizás mis palabras estuvieron fuera de lugar. No obstante, camino detrás del recibidor y se acerco bastante a mí, tan solo unos centímetros nos separaban el uno del otro._

―_Gracias a esto obtengo una buena ganancia, no te lo niego –me miro con atención- voy a los mejores restaurantes y degusto los mejores y más exquisitos manjares –suspiro- joyas no me faltan, ni preciosos regalos; que van desde ropa de diseñador, hasta bolsas, zapatos y demás…, pero… -su rostro se entristeció- a veces… -su voz se volvió casi un susurro- eso..., no evita que me sienta culpable cada vez que termina…_

_Rehuyó mi mirada, pensando quizás que la estaría juzgando por ser una acompañante._

―_No hay necesidad_

_Le exprese luego de algún tiempo y coloque una de mis manos sobre su cabellera. Ella me miro expectante._

―_No lo comprendes –retiro suavemente mi mano- me siento sucia, más sin embargo no que encontrado otra forma de vida…_

_Me reí con desasosiego ante esas palabras tan absurdas. Y ella me miro rabiosa, iba a abofetearme, pero detuve a tiempo su mano._

―_Todo depende, enana –se soltó con brusquedad- de que tan bien o mal desees vivir –exhale- a mayores expectativas en la vida, más dinero se necesita. ¡Mírame! –me señale confiado- soy un estudiante de medicina con un trabajo mediocre de medio tiempo –sonreí- que hace esto para poder costearse la carrera –aclare mi garganta- no gano mucho, pero disfruto mi trabajo –rodé mis ojos- sin contar con Ulquiorra –suspire- por lo demás, no me quejo –di un paso hacia atrás- esa es la forma de vida que tengo, no importa si es algo simple y poco remunerado, sin embargo me basta por ahora_

_Me jacte tratando de sonar sabio y le guiñe un ojo que yo juzgue de seductor. Ella renegó con su cabeza, mientras esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa._

―_Gracias…, me has hecho pensar…_

_Se acerco a mí y, aunque solo fue un roce. Pude sentir la tersura de sus labios en los míos. Intente decir algo apropiado al momento, sin embargo, ninguna palabra pudo salir de boda, solo hubo un silencio expectante. El pitido del claxon del taxi, me saco de mi trance. Ella camino con rapidez, de esta manera esa mujer salió de los apartamentos y de mi vida…_

_La siguiente semana llego otra mujer. Una rubia de grandes atributos que a diferencia de "ella", se veía sumamente vanidosa. En ocasiones, estuve tentado en llamar a Soul Candy y preguntar por ella. Y en esos días me reía de mi estupidez. No sabía su nombre, no se lo pregunte y además ¿cómo podría pagar yo, por sus servicios?_

―_Ella..., fue una silueta en la sombra…_

_Solía recitar esas palabras por las calles mientras contemplaba la luna y tocaba mis labios cual si fuese un adolescente que recibió su primer beso. Y lo supe, que ella me había entregado más a mí que al hombre con el paso parte de la noche, esa día de octubre. La intimidad no solo es de alcoba, sino es mucho más profunda. Son los secretos, sueños, anhelos y esperanzas que se comparten; y ella me los había dado todos a mí…_

_Aún hoy, luego de tantos años recuerdo ese mágico momento, como si fuese ayer que lo viví. Quisiera pensar que la brevedad de mis palabras de tonto trovador, tuvieron algún impacto en su vida y que quizás tal vez, ella dejo ese estilo de vida. Pretendo jugar con mi mente y pensar que me cruce con ella por las calles y no le reconocí al verla usando un conjunto cualquiera. Que, posiblemente me sirvió comida en algún local y que ninguno de los dos nos reconocimos mutuamente._

―_Que quizás…_

_Son tantas la cosas que quiero creer que…, ya con esta cabeza mía no se si son verdad o tan solo una fantasía mía… Mis parpados me pesan demasiado y cierro mis ojos._

El anciano se duerme y no escucha cuando alguien ingresa a la habitación que ha compartido con ese hombre durante años. La mujer también entrada en canas, y su aspecto es igual de cansado que el del longevo. Se acerca lentamente y mueve al gato de sus piernas, retira algunos cabellos de su frente y le da un tierno beso. Instantes después acaricia con delicadeza su rostro.

―Gracias…, por dejarme ver otra realidad.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**¡FELIZ 2009!**

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	13. Zigeuner

Bleach no me pertenece sino a Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, pensamientos internos.

**Importante**: narración de contenido sexual forzado.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Strawberry fields forever**

**(Campos de la fresa por siempre)**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**One-shot **

**XIII**

**Zigeuner**

**Más negro que la noche**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Grado: M_

_Genero: angustia / drama / romance_

_Sinopsis: Evoca mi más baja pasión y lujuria esta noche,_

_bruja de la seducción…, hazme gritar tu nombre…_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Lo que no esta prohibido, esta permitido"_

-Anónimo-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

_Bella y glamorosa, es el ama que se reclina. Sutil y delicada, es como mis ojos la admiran embelesado ante su majestuosa y perfecta figura. Más sin embargo, eres ruin y déspota como ninguna fémina mis ojos han percibido. Como contemplas a los de mi raza, el como nos desprecias. Es entonces cuando me privas de tu tierna presencia._

―¿Qué es más negro que la noche? –musitan sus labios- ¿más oscuro que un corazón sin alma? –roza su fino pómulo- ¿más grotesco que nuestra figura? –su rostro dibuja una sádica sonrisa al tiempo que retira su mano- ¿bruja de la seducción? –susurra-

_Evoco siempre en mis pensamientos nocturnos y silenciosos, cuando pienso en ella. Persistentemente, anhelando tocarla sin poder…, queriendo romperla en mil fragmentos… Sentirla…, bajo el mallugo de mis manos por su apremiante garganta… Seducirla…, a sus más bajos instintos humanos… Como esa bruja siempre lo hace, continuamente jugando a ser inocente e ingenua, mirándonos con deseo en esas orbes violetas. Buscando nuestra debilidad, evidente por ella… Observando de soslayo, con pensamientos impuros y sucios. _

―Más negro que la noche…

Silencio.

―No soy más que tu muñeco… -habla con desprecio- hermoso manto de seducción –murmura- deja que mis ojos contemplen aquello que te evoca placer y deseo –recorre su pecho desnudo y herido- ante lo prohibido –acerca su rostro y casi palpa sus labios- deja que nuestro juego de miradas, llegue esta noche a ti…

Acaricia con sutileza su mano vendada. Para después alejarse lentamente de su rostro impávido y sudoroso. La observa con fastidio ante la evidente fragilidad de su cuerpo maltratado. Mostrando por completo lo quebradizo de su ser mismo.

―Tu eres capaz de crear las travesuras más sugerentes y extravagantes –acaricia uno de sus senos expuestos al aire- a la vez… -lo recorre con gracia y diversión- de místicos –afonía- tan solo para saciar tu sed de placer –chasca su lengua con fastidio- mientras te entregas a los brazos del Rey… -se enfada- ignorando mi existencia incuestionable –se arrodilla y descansa su cabeza en su vientre- una bruja capaz de hechizar con tan solo admirarla –coloca su barbilla sobre su ombligo y toca su mentón con ternura- me río al pensar que aquel estúpido y casto Rey, ha caído en las armas de mi única diosa…

Besa su vientre y lo recorre con atentos y esparcidos besos. Hasta detenerse en sus labios, sin tocarlos: solo admirando la pausada y delicada respiración de la mujer herida. Colocada afablemente en el tufón del dependiente rubio.

―¿Crueles mis palabras…, mi diosa?

Exclama con desdén y la sujeta con fuerza de la barbilla. Detestando el hecho que la fémina ignora por completo su presencia. Un gemido sonoro escapa de sus labios, mismo hecho que capta su atención. Un quejido evidente del dolor de su cuerpo. Ella alza por inercia su mano y roza en el acto la fría mano que la sujeta. Un hormigueo salvaje y apremiante lo obligan a soltarla, para luego mirarla con hastió y rencor. Poco a poco recobra algo de cordura, él se ríe con indiferencia.

―He decidido que esta noche serás mía, Kuchiki Rukia...

Se acerca con cautela y retira sin tapujo ni escrúpulo alguno el resto de su vestimenta. Dejándola solamente con su braga blanca. El pijama hace tiempo que se ha vuelto un estorbo. Los ojos la recorren con encanto y apetito carnal, no importando el hecho de hay vendas cubriendo parte de su cuerpo herido.

Un arrancar salvajemente marco con insistencia ese cuerpo suave y sinuoso. Algo que sin lugar a duda el agradecía en sobremanera. Gracias a esa menuda estupidez por parte de ellos, él estaba ahí contemplando al objeto de sus deseos.

Sus manos recorren sin pudor alguno su figura durmiente, mientras uno a uno se le escapan quejidos quejumbrosos de sus labios. A este punto, él no sabe si ella lo hace de molestia o gozando sus acciones en su cuerpo.

Quiere besarla, pero no puede…

―Ichigo…

Musitan sus belfos (2) en la inconsciencia. Una ira incontrolable se apodera de su ser. Tiene tantos deseos de callar esas palabras hirientes a sus oídos, que sujeta con firmeza su blanco cuello sin poder continuar, tan solo deteniéndose…, queriendo estrujarla bajo él..., que grite su nombre...

―Finges –la suelta- ser pura –acaricia sus muslos con impaciencia- cuando sabemos que hace mucho tiempo lo dejaste de ser –ella gime de dolor y se retuerce- desde el instante en que fijaste tu vista en mí…, la primera vez –retira su mano y la sangre mancha el vendaje- y ¡tú! –la señala con aprehensión- ante mi arrogancia –enfatiza duramente-

Ante sus movimientos inertes su espesa cabellera cubre su rostro fatigado y jadeante. Su respiración es entrecortada al tiempo de errática. Instantes después, él se coloca sobre ella y presiona su cuerpo con salvajez. Tocándola sin vergüenza ni modestia alguna, tan solo deleitándose ante la suntuosidad de figura bajo él. Rukia, solloza de dolor. Más aún es incapaz de abrir sus ojos, esta demasiado cansada. La sangre ha invadido por completo las sabanas blancas. El roce en el cuerpo de la fémina se vuelve cada vez más insistente, más brutal e incontrolable.

―¡Vives a la sombra de tu querido hermano! –expresa con barbarie- ¡aquel que una vez estuvo a punto de entregarte! –muerde su cuello y saborea la sangre- el que nos ha visto en la maldita oscuridad en la que vivimos –alza su rostro y la contempla con gozo- el que tiene miedo de nosotros… -afonía- ¿no es verdad, Rey?

Su aspecto se torna oscuro y lleno de satisfacción ante sus palabras.

―Esto ha llegado hasta lo más profundo de nuestro ser…

La mira con devoción.

―He llegado muy lejos, como para detenerme ahora… -se acerca a su cabellera y percibe su aroma- más…, aún tu rostro me niega el goce de que me contemples en toda mi gloria, bruja negra… -esboza una sonrisa peligrosa- hay una parte mía que no desea que tus orbes me miren como soy en verdad…, y disfruto como no tienes idea eso… -se coloca a horcajadas sobre ella- quiero romperlos a ambos…, mirarlos mientras sufren… tomarte a la fuerza...

Su cuerpo se tensa y se inclina, coloca sus manos a los costados de ella para no caer. Cierra sus ojos con firmeza, y siente como un grito desgarrador y violento se escucha en su interior. Se levanta por completo de la cama y le da la espalda, a la mujer lesionada. Sin tener el control de su cuerpo, una de sus manos es llevada su cuello y la misma lo sujeta con ímpetu y desesperación. El vació se ríe con sorna e ironía, despreciando el hecho que dentro de muy poco deberá irse una vez más. Él esta volviendo…, continua mofándose de la inestabilidad del Rey, ante sus propios deseos…

―A final de cuentas –voltea hacia la mujer- ella es demasiado pura como para que mis manos la toquen –susurra- tan casta –el apretón pierde fuerza lentamente- en comparación con mis más oscuros pensamientos… –se suelta con brusquedad- tan inocente, como para llevarlos a cabo –exhala con pesadez- un ser como ella… -silencio- me es inalcanzable –medita sus palabras- miento –se deleita ante lo que esta por decir- nos es simplemente inalcanzable a los dos…

Mudez, larga y atormentante… Ichigo acaba de abrir los ojos en esa negra soledad y contempla con angustia el cuerpo de Rukia.

Luego de aquella tarde en la que no pudo llegar a tiempo, tuvo miedo…, una horrible turbación, lo hicieron dudar un momento un instante y él apareció…, mintiéndoles a todos…

―¿Cómo pudieron ser tan estúpidos todos?... –exclama con cólera- ¿cómo pudieron dejarlo sola con ella?...

La puerta se abre, dejando pasar a una mujer morena que mira con asombro la escena desarrollada frente a ella. Sus ojos no pueden creer lo que miran, una mujer recién curada nuevamente herida de gravedad y un hombre él único culpable el mirarla con ansia. Hace solo unos instantes los ocupantes de la propiedad percibieron un descontrol de energía, nada del otro mundo…, pero esto, escapaba a cualquier pensamiento coherente. Creyeron simplemente que Ichigo estaba molesto consigo mismo.

―¡¿Qué rayos!? –se acerco a él y lo sujeto con firmeza el cuello- ¡ICHIGO! –hablo con dureza- ¿Qué le hiciste? –apremio- ¿desde cuándo disfrutas el lastimarla?... –le recrimino-

―Lo lamento mucho… -susurro- lo siento –reitero-

Se soltó con brusquedad y camino un par de pasos de forma tambaleante. Los gritos de la mujer, hicieron que el resto de los ocupantes llegasen con rapidez a la alcoba, quedando igual de impávidos que Yoruichi. Kisuke aparto a los niños de la presencia de Ichigo, mientras su mirada se tornaba oscura y decidida.

―Vete –exigió-

Y no tuvo más remedio que irse.

―Lo siento…

Exclamo a la nada, mientras se alejaba en silencio.

―Ya no puede estar junto a ella más…

Comenta el rubio a su amiga, quien esta presurosa a sanar nuevamente sus heridas y maldiciendo por lo bajo la estupidez de Ichigo.

―¡Ururu! –demanda- ¡trae vendas limpias!...

Ichigo solo camina sin prisa alguna, no queriendo ir a su casa. Respira agitado y nervioso.

―_Somos los lobos de la noche, las bestias de la reina –vocifera su vacio- ¡lo sabes!_

Cierra sus ojos y se deja caer al pasto, sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos, en un vano intento de callar esa sádica voz de su interior.

Más no puede…, ellos son uno…, y sus deseos son el mismo…

―_Yo guardaré tu secreto en lo más profundo de mi ser –se ríe- hemos actuado juntos –vocifera gustoso- dime ¿acaso no disfrutaste tú también el tocarla? –enfatiza- ¡niégamelo, Ichigo! –silencio- ¡tú eras el que no quería despertar!…, me usaste para saciar tu propio deseo…_

―¡CALLA MALDITO!

Sujeta su cabeza.

―_Ella suspiraba gustosa cuando la tocábamos –exclama con esa voz tan odiosa- ¿no quieres que ella nos mire, mientras la tomamos y la hacemos nuestra?_

―¡CALLA!

El vacio chasca su lengua con fastidio.

―_No me uses como pretexto, socio… -silencio- tus deseos reprimidos me ciegan a mí también –afonía- juro que no será esta la ultima vez que sepas de mí, Rey –exclama con dejo- la próxima vez, haré salir a flote tus más oscuras pasiones…_

―¡VETE, CALLA!

Grita una y otra vez en la penumbra de la noche. Finalmente ya no percibe la voz de su hueco y exhala con pesadez. Lleva su mano a su rostro, aquella que oso tocarla y sin pensarlo concienzudamente la hiere en el acto.

―_Nosotros somos uno…, y nuestros deseos son el mismo… Evoca__ mi más baja pasión y lujuria esta noche, bruja de la seducción…, hazme gritar tu nombre…_

―¡RUKIA!...

Exclama un derrotado Ichigo.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Notas de la autora: **esta historia, es un hichi/Rukia/Ichigo. En lo personal que quedado muy satisfecha con el resultado, mientras buscaba inspiración para otro capitulo esto se me ha ocurrido. Apreciare entonces sus opiniones.

Gracias.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Comentarios

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Bibliografía:**

(Zigeuner) Gitana en alemán.

(2) Labios


	14. El baúl de los recuerdos

Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

Dedicado a karola-chan, por recordarme que esta historia aún existe.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Strawberry fields forever**

**(Campos de la fresa por siempre)**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tema**

**XIV**

"**El baúl de los recuerdos"**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Grado: K_

_Genero: drama, romance, angustia, tragedia_

_Sinopsis: Vivir con el hubiera, es mentirnos a nosotros mismos…_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Quizás el sufrimiento y el amor tienen una capacidad de _

_redención que los hombres han olvidado o, al menos descuidado__"_

-Martin Luther King-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Hubiera…

Si yo hubiese…

Tal vez…

Debí haber…

Se repetía una y otra vez con el pasar de los días, luego fue con el transcurso de los meses; hasta que ambos dieron paso a los años… ¿Cuánto, había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio?... Uno, dos, tres, cinco…

―No, diez años –susurro- ya son diez

Frunció el ceño y se acerco lentamente a ella mientras cuchicheaba, traía en sus manos algo de sake. Prácticamente, la había obligado a que lo acompañase a observar los fuegos artificiales de inicio de año, en la ciudad de Karakura.

―Sonríe –se sentó junto a ella- al menos intenta alegrar esa cara –la miro de soslayo- estamos de incognitos, no te preocupes –carraspeó- disfruta, Rukia –suspiro- no todos los días, se nos da permiso para venir a este lugar

―Lo se… -se levanto- iré a dar una vuelta, Renji

Diez años desde que abandono la ciudad, cuando él también lo hizo. Una década desde que Kurosaki Ichigo, había fallecido en la Guerra de Invierno… Caminaba en la nieve con su kimono negro, ajustando su michiyuki (1)___. C_on la vista en el suelo y sin saber, sus pasos la llevaron a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. La miro y le temblaron ligeramente sus labios. La casa estaba algo derruida, ante la falta de mantenimiento por parte de sus dueños.

Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar cada uno de los momentos vividos en ese lugar. El día que lo conoció, cuando lo asusto en la oscuridad de su habitación y su primera disputa… Comenzó a llorar… Recordó, cuando lo sorprendió al verla salir de su armario, y al final sin saberlo, ella se acostumbro tanto a él…

―Nadie ha vivido aquí por años

Se giro y observo a la anciana. Se limpió el rostro con un pañuelo, que tomo de su baggu. (2)

―Hace ya que el doctor y sus hijas se mudaron a la capital –suspiro- era un buen médico, algo extraño –recordó- pero, agradable –le sonrió- sus hijas eran un encanto, sobre todo la menor

―Es cierto

Exclamo y volvió a mirar la casa.

―¿Me da la impresión de que te he visto antes? –la miro fijamente- ¡eres esa linda señorita que siempre andaba con el hijo mayor! –se sorprendió- ¿verdad, que era un vándalo?

Rukia río un poco. Ichigo solía quejarse amargamente de que la gente lo encasillase en ese género, tan solo por el color de su cabello. Y desde siempre, se negó rotundamente a teñirse el cabello de negro.

―Si, yo soy esa señorita

―Me costo reconocerte –le sonrió- has cambiado –tosió- pero es obvio, te has hecho una mujer, y yo una anciana –miro la casa- creo que fue muy triste para ellos el hecho de que el chico se fugase de la casa, para hacerse miembro de la yakuza (3) –renegó con su cabeza- al final no tuvieron más remedio que mudarse –comenzó a caminar- esta juventud de hoy…

La escucho carraspear mientras se alejaba, por la oscura calle. Tomo el barandal e ingreso. El jardín estaba muerto, y no precisamente por la fría estación; había basura arrojada por la barda. Seguramente verdaderos vagos solían frecuentarla. Llego hasta la puerta principal, llevo su mano a su baggu y extrajo la vieja llave que Isshin le dio. La metió en la cerradura y, comprobó que aún servía al entrar en la residencia.

El interior de la propiedad estaba completamente vació, y solo la poca luz de externa se filtraba por las ventanas. Memoro, el antiguo aspecto de la casa y la calidez que le transmitía; tan ajena al vacío existente.

―Fugarse...

Era lo que el mundo pensaba que él había hecho. Que él hijo rebelde, había optado por la mala vida. Sonrió con tristeza, cuando menos Rukia, hubiese deseado que él realmente lo hiciese.

Si, él se hubiese ido cuando ella se lo pidió por lo menos estaría vivo.

Subió lentamente los escalones, hasta que llego a la puerta del varón. Tomo la perilla y se detuvo…

―¿Por qué me duele tanto, aún? –murmuro- no lo entiendo

Entro a la recamara. Y, a diferencia del piso inferior sus cosas aún estaban en lo que una vez fue su habitación. Contemplo la cama, el escritorio, el armario y demás muebles. Se aproximo y algo cansada se recostó en la sucia cama, poco después miro el blanco techo del aposento.

―¿Sabes, Ichigo? –alzo sus manos- hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte y quise decirte –las dejo caer- pero…, no tuve el nunca el valor –se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas- he estado pensando, en que tal vez si te hubiese obligado a marcharte –le costaba hablar- tú… -se le formo un nudo en su garganta- aún estaría aquí

Lloro un poco antes de continuar hablando en la oscuridad.

―Las cosas no son lo mismo –suspiro- ya nadie se queja de mis dibujos, ni… -silencio- hay nadie que me comprenda como tú lo hiciste una vez

Se sentó y toco su pecho.

―Recordarte me lastima, ¿me comprendes? –miro hacia el armario- mi rendimiento en el escuadrón, ha disminuido mucho…, por lo que ahora no me asignan a ninguna misión –se levanto- Renji…, me tiene que estar cuidando –se sentó sobre el escritorio- mi hermano…

Limpió sus mejillas con la palma de sus manos.

―Intento hacer lo que puedo, para no defraudarlo –exhalo- pero, creo que día a día lo decepciono más y más –coloco sus manos en su rostro- si me mirases ahora, se que te enfadarías

Esbozo una sonrisa triste, y se aproximo hacía el armario que una vez utilizo. Abrió la puerta, y a su sorpresa aún se encontraba el viejo cojinete que usaba para dormir. Con algo de nostalgia ingreso en el pequeño espacio y cerró la puerta; quedándose en una oscuridad aún mayor.

Su celular sonó.

―¡¿RUKIA, DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?! –estaba furioso- ¡¿NO, QUE IBAS A DAR UNA VUELTA –se impacientaba- ¡¿LLEVAS UNA HORA HACIENDO ESO?!

La luz del aparato la deslumbraba por completo.

―Lo lamento… -silencio- pero…, me tardaré un poco más –suspiro- he venido a su casa, y me ha traído muchos recuerdos

Le expreso con cierta alegría.

―Rukia… -afonía- te estaré esperando en el sitió donde me dejaste

―Gracias

Antes de guardar el aparato, observo frente a ella un pequeño baúl de madera; no más grande de treinta centímetros de ancho y unos quince de alto. La luz del celular se apago, más su curiosidad ya estaba en el punto máximo. Apretó una tecla e ilumino hacia ese espacio en concreto, poco después la tomo entre sus manos y aguardo con la caja en su regazo algunos minutos más. Al final, no tuvo más opción que salir del armario; con tan poca luz, le sería imposible el saber que era ese objeto en realidad. Y una vez más, camino hacia la cama. Se recargo contra la pared y la escudriño seriamente. No estaba protegida en lo absoluto y algo dudosa levanto la tapa.

Encendió la luz de su celular, para tener una mejor vista. Y de su interior comenzó a extraer cada uno de sus garabatos, objetos y muchas fotografías de ellos dos juntos. Incluso encontro la carta que le dejo cuando ella misma se fugo de su casa e inicio toda la aventura en la Sociedad de Almas. Ella misma la rompió cuando la encontro, jamás imagino que Ichigo la volviese a armar. Eso, fue una mezcla enorme de sentimientos y no lo resistió mucho más. Lloro, sin embargo, esta ocasión no era de tristeza; sino, más bien de alegría. No tenía idea de que Ichigo atesorase esos momentos junto a ella con tanto recelo, y justamente había colocado ese baúl en un sitio de mucho significado para ambos. En una ocasión, él le había dicho que ese desde el día que llego era su espacio. Y que no importaba que él ya no estuviese…, a su manera la haría continuar hacia delante… Tal y como ella lo ayudo una vez a él…

―Gracias, Ichigo –se aferro al baúl- yo también voy a atesorar todos nuestro momentos en un baúl, tal y como tú lo hiciste –susurro- te amo, Ichigo –al fin lo pudo decir- la próxima vez que nos veamos, será lo primero que te diga

Minutos después, salió de la casa. Mucho más relajada que antes, ya era casi media noche y había poca gente en la calle. Sin contar con el frío, que le calaría los huesos a cualquiera. A lo lejos, pudo percibir a su amigo y se le acerco cautamente por detrás y sin hacer ruido. Renji, por otra parte estaba tan emancipado en sí mismo por lo helado de la noche que no percibo a la ladrona que hurto su última galleta. Cuando la iba a tomar, se sorprendió al no sentirla y tan solo pudo contemplar como ella se la terminaba.

―¡¿Qué te crees?! –la miro con recelo- ¡esa era la última! –señalo la servilleta- ¡y ya cerró el puesto!

―No seas infantil, Renji –se sentó en la banca- te compraré más en la Sociedad de Almas –le sonrió- vamos a casa

Él la miro extrañado, al final observo el baúl sobre sus piernas.

―¿Qué sucedió en su casa? –la miro seriamente- ¿y por qué traes es objeto?

El que le sonriese, de esa manera lo consterno hasta cierto punto. Hacía años que había dejado de hacerlo con todo el mundo, algo más debió haber sucedido en la casa de Ichigo.

―No ha pasado absolutamente nada –le sonrió nuevamente- solo encontré la paz en mi corazón que estaba buscando –acarició el baúl- y he renovado una vieja promesa

―¿Promesa?...

―Si –se levanto- entre Ichigo y yo –lo miro seriamente- ya no tienes que preocuparte más por mí –toco su mejilla- ahora ya tengo una razón por la cual vivir, y no puedo morir hasta cumplirla

Beso su mejilla y se encamino hacia el senkaimon

―¿Qué vas a hacer cuando regresemos?

Camino a su lado.

―Mi propio baúl de recuedos, uno que le pertenezca solo a Ichigo…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Comentarios

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Michiyuki, chaqueta para proteger del frío

+ (2) Baggu, bolso del kimono

+ (3) Yakuza, mafia japonesa

+ (4) Senkaimon, puerta que comunica la Sociedad de Almas con el mundo corriente

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Tema XV_

_**(**_**Cerise Lèvres**_**)**_

"_Hay más de una forma de ganar una apuesta…"_


	15. Cerise Lèvres

Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

**Termina la compilación, de historias de un solo tiro. Daré inicio a otro proyecto titulado Arcana (también historias de un solo tiro, bajo una temática distinta).**

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Strawberry fields forever**

**(Campos de la fresa por siempre)**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tema**

**XV**

"**Cerise Lèvres"**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Grado: K_

_Genero: romance / amistad / humor_

_Sinopsis: Hay más de una forma de ganar una apuesta…_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_¿Sabes porque los besos se dan con los ojos cerrados?..._

_Para no ver al idiota del que te has enamorado"_

-Anónimo-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

La visita al supermercado que Yuzu solía frecuentar, fue inesperada. Más que nada, porque ambos recibieron esa noticia mientras se encontraban en su tercer periodo en el instituto. Las mellizas iba a un viaje "padre – hijas", sorpresa por parte de su progenitor. Por lo tanto, Ichigo y Rukia no tendrían alimentos para la cena.

Estaba él irritado, principalmente porque creyó que al ir con ella; esta no pararía de parlotear incoherencias, avergonzándolo como era costumbre. Más su sorpresa fue otra, la mujer al parecer estaba esa tarde muda. Y de esta manera, recorrieron cada uno de los pasillos del establecimiento.

Honestamente, ninguno de los dos tenía deseos de prepara algo elaborado. Así, que al final optaron por la no tan nutritiva solución. Sopas instantáneas. Al llegar al pasillo en cuestión, Rukia tomo una de las sopas y casi de inmediato comenzó a leer la información nutricional de esta.

—¿Oye? –la miro de reojo- ¿realmente sabes lo que significa esa información? –estaba intrigado- ¿o es solo para aparentar que sabes?

La mujer le miro con mala cara y se la aventó al rostro.

—¡Idiota!

Refunfuño mientras se alejaba del pasillo. Esto lo tomo desprevenido, normalmente se habría esperado un golpe o insulto mayor cuando menos. Suspiro y deposito la sopa en su lugar. Ahora tendría que buscarla y pedirle perdón. Debería de gastar más en sus ahorros e invitarle una pizza, mucho a su propio desagrado; ya que prácticamente ella se gastaba su mesada. Ichigo, recorrió algunos pasillos y de manera extraña; la mujer parecía haber desaparecido. Ya que cada uno de ellos, carecía de la presencia de la fémina.

Maldijo por lo bajo, tendría que recorrer una vez más el establecimiento completo. Esperando que ella no lo hubiese dejado. Ya casi rendido, se alegro de encontrarla frente al escaparate de frutas en conserva.

—Vámonos –hablo irritado- pediremos pizza

Más ella lo ignoro.

Al parecer la fémina se encontraba sumida en un gran y profundo pensamiento. Su mano bajo su barbilla, y esa pose "tipo intelectual" la delataban.

—¡Estas agotando mi paciencia, Rukia! –le hablo exasperado- ¡demonios! –musito derrotado- ¡si me estas ignorando por lo de hace rato! –tomo aire- lo siento –externo no muy convencido de su disculpa- ¡Rukia!

Y sin ella dirigirle palabra alguna, tomo un gran tarro de cerezas en almíbar y camino hacia las cajas del supermercado.

—¡Espera! –se le acerco rápidamente- ¿quién va a pagarlas?

Le dijo muy claro, dándole a entender que por supuesto él no pensaba hacerlo. Bastante tendría con la cena.

—¿Acaso te dije que me las compraras?

Lo miro ella de reojo y sonriendo triunfante, había ganado claramente esa disputa.

Al llegar a las cajas, muy solamente Rukia saco un monedero con forma de conejo y de ahí extrajo dinero. Y claramente vislumbro la gran cantidad de riqueza material que poseía y esto lo saco de sus casillas. El resto del trayecto a casa estuvo lleno de resentimiento por parte del hombre, al sentirse claramente utilizado por la mujer de pequeña estatura.

Rukia se dirigió a la cocina, mientras que él fue hacia el teléfono.

Irritado.

Parte del camino a casa, intentó que ella cooperara con la cena; más ella le dijo que ese dinero era para gastos de emergencia.

—¿Emergencia?, ¡pamplinas!. Solo se esta dando gusto con su antojo –pensó amargamente- y yo aquí siendo el idiota que le paga todo lo demás… -refunfuñaba- ¡claro, soy el único estúpido que soborna de esa manera! –respingaba- veamos, el número es… -miro el parpadeó del aparato, sinónimo claro de un mensaje- ¿qué será?

Apretó el botón y espero.

—Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje –hablo el aparato-

—¡Hey, chicos! –la voz indiscutible de su padre- la estamos pasando de maravilla las niñas y yo –escucho el lamento en el fondo de Karin- así, que es probable que nos quedemos todo el fin de semana en las aguas termales –Karin grito con horror- más te vale cuidar bien de Rukia chan, Ichigo –le advertía- no intentes sobrepasarte con ella, o sino…

Apretó un botón más lleno de ira.

—Usted no tiene mensajes nuevos –indico el teléfono-

—¿Por qué no puedo tener un padre como los demás? –se lamento- ¡Dios debe odiarme!

Luego de hablar al local para su cena y algo más tenso que minutos antes, camino hacia la cocina. Rukia estaba sentada en la mesa, con su frasco frente a ella; y claramente esperando la cena que Ichigo le había prometido.

—¿Oye? –la llamo suavemente- ¿sigues enojada por lo de hace rato?

—No estoy enojada –apenas lo miro- no tengo absolutamente nada –hablo con una voz claramente irritada- así, que déjame en paz

—Claro –pensó el chico- cuando una mujer dice algo así, es que algo tiene –meditaba mientras rascaba su cabeza- mira –movió el recipiente- en verdad lo siento, lo que te dije en la tarde fue demasiado… -buscaba la palabra- tosco de mi parte

Silencio.

—No tienes porque disculparte, Kurosaki kun

Y ahí estaba. Ese tono de voz que despreciaba tanto, como la actitud infantil de su padre. Supo entonces, que sería un fin de semana del infierno.

—Hagamos una apuesta –capto la atención fémina- si logro quitarte el mal genio, hacerte sonreír y que estés de buen humor –la miro seriamente- cooperaras de ahora en adelante, usando tu dinero

Rukia lo miro indignada.

—No creo que lo logres, Kurosaki kun

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Pasada la media noche y con sed, Ichigo bajo por un vaso de agua. Se sorprendió de ver la luz de la cocina encendida, claramente no recordaba haber cometido tal imprudencia. Luego de la cena, ambos limpiaron y subieron a dormir. Así, que sigilosamente camino hacia ese lugar. Al entrar, se encontró a Rukia, quien al parecer comía las cerezas que compro esa tarde. Extrañado a más no poder camino hacia la mesa, no antes de servirse el preciado líquido que tanto necesitaba. Y ahí, la vio ingerir la curiosa bola roja; comerla deliciosamente. Para ese momento, sus labios ya estaban teñidos naturalmente de rojo carmín. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa era la primera vez que creía que estos eran sumamente deliciosos, tal y como comer un par de cerezas.

Movió su cabeza, alejando esos extraños pensamientos.

—¿No es muy tarde para comer? –la miro de soslayo mientras bebía- te dolerá el estómago con tanta azúcar y conserva

Se acomodo en la silla frente a ella, mientras bostezaba. Y por primera vez, noto en un plato un acumulamiento bastante inusual.

—¡Maldita sea!

Musito por lo bajo la mujer, y arrojo en el plato un más infructuoso esfuerzo de la noche.

Un pedúnculo (1) de cereza.

—Rukia

Más ella lo silencio con la mano, al comer una fruta más.

—¿Qué haces?

—No es obvio –le hablo con la boca llena- ¿o, ya no ves bien! –lo miro fieramente- ¡idiota!

—Se que estas comiendo cerezas –se justifico- ¿pero que haces con el rabillo?

Le dijo esto al notar que lo mantenía en el interior de su boca. Minutos después, irritada lo deposito en el plato. Estaba lleno de mordidas y bastante roído por los dientes de Rukia. Un poco más de tiempo paso, e Ichigo comprendió finalmente el cometido de esa extraña experimentación de su parte.

—¡Estas loca!

Se rió de ella. Y entonces le arrojo la fémina, la cuchara con la que sacaba las frutas al rostro.

—¡Demonios, Rukia! –se la quito de la cara- ¡¿qué no sabes que eso duele?!

—Pues, parece que no lo suficiente –lo miro con mala cara- ¡nadie te pidió que estuvieses aquí! –le siseo duramente- ¡ME ESTORBAS!

Se miraron fieramente un largo rato.

Poco después, y sin el utensilio a su alcance metió ella su mano en el frasco; para tomar una nueva cereza. Sin embargo, antes de poderla colocar en su boca, Ichigo sujeto su antebrazo. Rukia, iba a darle una nueva reprimenda, no obstante ninguna palabra salió de sus labios luego de lo que él hizo.

Ichigo la halo con fuerza hacia él, por lo que Rukia no tuvo más remedio que colocar parte de su cuerpo sobre la mesa y mantenerse a gatas sobre el mueble. Y poco a poco, el varón llevo la mano fémina con la fruta a su propia boca. Rozando los dedos de ella en el intercambio no consentido entre ambos.

Y ahora la soltó.

En silencio ella se quedo. Claramente la mirada de Ichigo se mofaba de ella, por haberla tomado completamente desprevenida. El palo de la fruta era lo único que veía moverse inquietamente en medio de los labios del chico. Aunado a esto, estaba el escalofrío que recorrió rápidamente a su cuerpo al sentir como él la tocaba de esa manera. Después de comer por completo el botón rojo, le mostró malvadamente como introducía lentamente el pedúnculo de la fruta a su boca. Y, lo miro jugar con el en su interior. En todo momento, ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual.

Finalmente y altivo por ello, le mostró su lengua a Rukia; con el gran premio de la noche. Un perfecto nudo con el tallo de la cereza. Ichigo lo tomo y lo colocó en un extremo del plato. En todo momento, ella lo miro el depositarlo en su plato. Y cuando se giro, se dio cuenta de que él estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro.

—Si que eres mala en esto –susurro- Rukia

Pasmada ante lo que sucedía y sin poder hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo cerró sus ojos.

—La leyenda urbana dice –susurraba contra los labios de ella- que si eres capaz de hacer un nudo con el tallo de una cereza –toco con su lengua los belfos (2) féminos, un instante- es que eres bueno o buena besando

Aún manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, supo que se sonrojo violentamente. El ser descubierta de ellos por Ichigo, acababa de azorarla completamente.

—Tonta –le susurro en su oído izquierdo- cualquiera puede aprender a besar con un buen maestro

Se levanto y se alejaba de la cocina. Al dejar de sentir la caricia y algo cabizbaja lo miro sumamente apenada.

—¿A, quién has besado tú?

Quizás celos era lo que sentía en ese preciso instante, ¿con qué mujer había experimentado sus besos?.

—Digamos -medito- que lo hice por instinto –le sonrió- y gane la apuesta -le informo- así, que de ahora en adelante pagas tú también

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Externo indignada, no se dejaría manipular tan descaradamente por él.

—Estas sonriendo, Rukia –le guiño un ojo- así que por primera vez yo gane –se alejaba y desde el pasillo le hablo- buenas noches

Minutos después, ella miro sus dedos, toco sus labios y recordó la sensación de la voz de Ichigo contra su cuerpo. Y se sintió traicionada por sí misma, al saber aún sin mirarse que sonreía ampliamente.

Esa tarde, luego de su disputa en el supermercado escucho a unas estudiantes comentar sobre el método de principiantes para besar. Así, que por ello curiosa compro las cerezas en almíbar. Lo que Ichigo acababa de hacerle, era lo más cercano para ella de un verdadero beso. Miro hacia el techo y cerró una vez más sus ojos. Tal vez debería de seguir su sabio consejo y buscarse a un buen maestro del cual aprender. Se preguntaba si él estaría dispuesto a instruirla, una sonrisa monstruosa se dibujo en sus labios.

¿No dicen siempre que el alumno supera al maestro?...

Bien, Ichigo había ganado la batalla; pero claramente Rukia pensaba conquistar la guerra.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Comentarios

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Glosario:**

Cerise Lèvres, labios de cereza (francés)

+(1) Pedúnculo, o pedicelo. Es la ramita, o rabillo que sostiene una inflorescencia o un fruto tras su fecundación. Posee la estructura de un tallo y es responsable de la sustentación y conducción de savia a las flores

+(2) Belfos, sinónimo de labios.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Tema XVI_

_**(Seguiré adelante)**_

"Voy a mantener mi esperanza. Sí, voy a caminar por este camino. _"_

_

* * *

  
_


	16. Seguiré adelante

Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Strawberry fields forever**

**(Campos de la fresa por siempre)**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tema**

**XVI**

"**Seguiré adelante"**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Grado: K+_

_Genero: romance / amistad / drama_

_Sinopsis: __"Voy a mantener mi esperanza. Sí, voy a marchar por este camino.__"_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_No existe el amor, sino las pruebas de amor, y la prueba de amor_

_a aquel que amamos es dejarlo vivir libremente"_

-Anónimo-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Cuatro individuos se encuentran tomando el té, de forma tranquila; en el jardín principal de la primera división. Se hallan acompañados del anciano más ilustre de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros. Tres de ellos mantienen una melancolía visible en sus rostros, ante lo que les han platicado hacia solos unos cuantos minutos. El restante, mantiene su vista pérdida en el palillo que flota sobre el té que le brindaron; que en ese momento ya se encuentra completamente frío. Mismo que se pregunta, ¿qué debería de hacer ahora?.

—Es lo más sabio que pueden elegir –exclamo el anciano- y lo mejor

Capto la atención del cuarteto de forma instantánea.

—¡Pe…, pero! –balbuceaba- a nosotros –miro a sus amigos- nos gusta este lugar -hablo ella-

—Inoue san –la llamo el Quincy- tranquilízate un poco

—¿Ishida kun?

Se impaciento, y se levanto agitada de su asiento.

—Inoue, no te estreses más

—¡Sado kun! -se sentó derrotada-

—Ustedes aún forman parte del mundo humano, sus vidas no se han extinguido –aclaro su garganta- les repito –los miro seriamente- el mejor camino para ustedes, ahora es volver a Karakura y continuar como siempre debió de haber sido, sin nuestra intervención

—¿Pretende, qué olvidemos todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora?

Ahora, fue Ichigo el centro de atención de esa conversación esa tarde; miraba de forma retadora al Comandante Yamamoto, aunado a la impaciencia de su rostro. El longevo, entonces suspiro hondamente. Esperaba ese tipo de reacción de su parte, más aún así anhelaba que comprendiese sus palabras; ya que aunque no lo pareciera, solo buscaba una forma de brindarles un verdadero futuro a ellos.

—Quiero que comprendas que tu vida aún no se extingue –recargo su peso en el bastón- esta apenas comienza, y no considero justo el arrebatarles –los contemplo en general bastante serio- esa oportunidad de experimentar una vida ordinaria, les corresponde como parte del ciclo de la vida el vivir

Le dijo el anciano, e Ichigo alterado aporreó la mesa, derramando en el acto su té.

—¡Pero, es que nosotros ya no podemos volver a eso!

—¿Dejarás a tu familia, amigos y el futuro que una vez te imaginaste? –externo el longevo- ¿Kurosaki Ichigo, abandonarás todo por este lugar?

Silencio.

—Yo…, yo… -bajo la mirada- hay…

Mutismo.

—Cuando les llegue el momento, aquí se les estará esperando –se levanto- así debe ser, muchacho –se acerco a Ichigo y lo reconforto al tocarlo del hombro- vive plenamente tu vida, no te arrepientas de nada, ríe, llora, ama…, vive Kurosaki Ichigo, vive

Ichigo, se encontraba en una cruenta encrucijada personal.

—Hay…, algo…, alguien –se corrigió- a…, quien…, yo…

Guardo silencio y no dijo nada más.

—Parte de vivir, consiste en afrontar –se alejo- tienes mucho que ganar si te quedas en este sitio, lo admito –retiro su mano- pero, también que perder –susurro- solo recuerda una cosa, Kurosaki –suspiro- el camino que favorezcas debe ser aquel que más desees en tu corazón –lo contemplo fijamente- las cosas que dejes atrás, no volverán jamás –afonía- mira siempre hacia el frente sin temor –se alejaba lentamente- el Senkaimon (1) será activado el día de mañana, por última vez para ustedes

Se quedaron completamente solos, Orihime, Uryū, Sado e Ichigo.

—Kurosaki kun...

Susurro Inoue, mientras miraba el gran pesar de Ichigo en su rostro. Sus labios le temblaban, y apretaba fuertemente sus puños, seguramente de impotencia. Ese alguien a quien él menciono tenía un nombre, y desafortunadamente ella sabía que no era el suyo. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se alejo también de la mesa.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Miraba estupefacta el sobre frente a ella, en una sala pequeña de reunión de la Décimo Tercera División. En ese recinto se encontraba, algunos tenientes. Matsumoto Rangiku, Izuru Kira, Hinamori Momo y Abarai Renji.

—¿Es una clase de broma?

Indago hasta cierto punto esperanzada de ello.

—¡Claro que no, Rukia!

La abrazo maternalmente Matsumoto, mientras sin tener el permiso abría el sobre feliz por el hecho. Y procedió a leer el documento.

—Se le informa a la oficial Kuchiki Rukia, de la Décimo Tercera División –tomo aire, para el gran momento- su promoción como teniente de la escuadra a la cual pertenece actualmente –le sonrió- la cual entra en vigor inmediatamente

Rangiku estaba radiante por su asenso. Por otra parte, Rukia aún no podía dar crédito al contenido de ese documento; durante años se le había negado cualquier promoción, ¿y justo ahora?. Una sensación incómoda la invadió por completo, y se acrecentó cuando fijo su vista en el pelirrojo; quien al sentirse observado por ella, le desvió la mirada.

—¡Muchas, felicidades Kuchiki san!

Se le acerco Hinamori muy sonriente y justo a su lado iba el rubio.

—Hace tiempo que se merecía esa promoción –se dirigía hacia ella con respeto, por su apellido- finalmente y luego de tantos años, la división tendrá nuevamente un Teniente

—Gracias…

Le costo tanto, pronunciar ese agradecimiento.

De igual forma, los tres cercanos a ella supieron por su tono de voz y mirada que no se sentía plena con ese asenso. Ya que significaba que no podría volver nunca más a Karakura, sus nuevas responsabilidades no se lo permitirían. De pronto se abrió la puerta, y se apareció justo a la entrada la última persona a quien quería ver Rukia en ese momento.

—Ichigo –forzó una sonrisa, se alejo de los tenientes y camino hacia él- pasa

Pero, él se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta. Mientras llevaba sus manos de forma incómoda hacia su nuca, no se esperaba a tanta gente junto a ella.

—¿Tienes tiempo para charlar un poco? –le suplico con su mirada- ¿Rukia?

—Mmm…

Sería descortés, dejarlos a todos ahí solos. Sobre todo cuando, ya era uno de ellos.

—Seguro que es importante, Rukia –hablo el pelirrojo- vete, de cualquier forma nosotros ya debemos volver a nuestras obligaciones –se levanto- ve… -le ordeno- hablaremos luego

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Caminaron un buen rato en silencio, por algunas calles y poco a poco llegaron a un bonito paraje con grandes y tupidos árboles. Ambos, sencillamente se quedaron ahí parados en silencio, frente a frente sin saber, ni que decir ninguno de los dos al otro. Finalmente y un tanto harta, Rukia decidió hablar.

—Me han ascendido al puesto de teniente de mi división

Alzo su rostro, lo miraba con aprehensión. Ichigo le sonrió y decidió fingir que ese hecho le era indiferente.

—¡Oh, muchas felicidades Rukia! –le sonrió tontamente- ¡¿no habías estado esperando esto desde hacía años?! –la sujeto de sus hombros- ¡y ahora finalmente, han reconocido tu gran fuerza! –la apretó un poco- Byakuya debe de estar feliz, y también demasiado orgulloso de ti –suspiro- no lo necesitastes para obtener ese rango

Un Déjà vu.

Esa escena le era tan familiar, a la que vivió una vez con Renji hacia tanto tiempo…

El nudo en su garganta, la hizo bajar la mirada, de Ichigo jamás se imagino esas palabras que la herían tanto…

—¿Dices que esta bien?

Susurro y le costo tanto mantener apacible su voz.

—¡Creo que es genial! –incremento ligeramente su fuerza en sus manos- ¡no puedes dejar ir esta oportunidad!… -susurro- puede que jamás la vuelvas a tener

—Ya veo

Musito derrotada y con brusquedad, retiro las manos de Ichigo de su cuerpo. Lo miraba dolida, dio un paso hacia atrás para dejarlo ahí solo; ya no necesitaba oír nada más de sus labios. Si él la iba a abandonar, pues, ella haría lo mismo ahora con él. Cuando retrocedió un poco más, Ichigo sujeto una de sus muñecas y la halo hacia él; para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Hay algo que nunca te dije, cuando estuve aquí la primera vez –susurro- tienes un lugar en nuestro mundo, al cual pertenecer

La miro y le sonrió tristemente.

—Nos abrirán el Senkaimon mañana temprano –exhalo pesadamente- y no nos volveremos a ver hasta dentro de mucho tiempo –la acerco más a él y la miro- Rukia…

—¿Por qué me hablas de eso, Ichigo? –comenzó a llorar- primero me dices, que esta bien que ahora sea una Teniente –intentó soltarse, más le fue inútil- y ahora, que te vas… ¿comprendes?

—Te entiendo…, te están ofreciendo algo aquí… -trago saliva con dificultad- pero…, yo no puedo obligarte a elegir nada –la soltó- la única que debe tomar esa decisión eres tu… -rozó su mejilla con ternura- así como yo…

—¿Ichigo?...

Balbuceo en su lloriqueo, y bajo su rostro.

—Gracias –la tomo por el mentón y le alzó su rostro- quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, hasta ahora

Las lágrimas, caían con más fuerza pos sus mejillas.

—Dime que me quede y lo haré –exclamo derrotado- mandaré todo a la basura y…

Rukia lo silencio cuando coloco su índice por sobre sus labios y le negaba lentamente con su cabeza.

—No puedo… -las quito- ¿recuerdas que te dijo tu padre en la tumba de tu madre, en su aniversario?

—_Vive bien, Ichigo, vive bien, crece bien y envejece bien y no mueras antes que yo…_

—Vive plenamente…

Le susurro ella, acaricio sus mejillas con una ternura casi infinita, le tomo del rostro y lo bajo un poco, lo suficiente como para besar su frente.

—Gracias, Ichigo

Y ella corrió, hacia otra dirección. Deseaba haberle dicho que se quedara junto a ella, o ir hacia él y su mundo. Sin embargo, sería egoísta de su parte el decirle eso. Ichigo merecía el vivir. Además que la necesitan en su propia división.

—Tenía el presentimiento que me dirías eso –esbozo una sonrisa triste y toco su frente- Rukia…

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Cuando se vive siendo un dios de la muerte, llega un momento en que se ignora el gran paso del tiempo en el mundo humano. En ese momento, Rukia había dejado a un lado su revisión a varios documentos que tenía pendientes; tenía la vista cansada, son contar con el sueño. Del que varios de su escuadra se quejaban de igual forma, como si alguien se los hubiese pegado como una enfermedad.

—Teniente, Kuchiki

Entro en la oficina el recién vuelto de Karakura, quien seguramente le traía noticias de todos aquellos que se quedaron en el mundo humano. Se encontraba impaciente, normalmente debía de esperar todo un mes para tener noticias de ellos; y vaya que esperaba precisamente esa llegada. El hombre asignado a esa área en concreto le entrego un sobre, se despidió y salió de la oficina. Rukia, lo abrió como una niña en navidad bajo el árbol con sus nuevos regalos.

Montones de fotografías extrajo del sobre. Y le gusto apreciar unas más que el resto. Se trataban de una pequeña niña recién nacida, sonrió al verle la cabellera casi naranja de la criatura. Por lo que sabía era su tercer hijo hasta ese momento.

De su gaveta, extrajo un álbum y ahí coloco el resto de las fotografías que le habían mandado. Al terminar, lo hojeo lentamente. En cada una de esas viejas páginas se encontró con las imágenes de sus amigos en el mundo humano, siempre contactaban al dios de la muerte asignado y le entregaban una gran cantidad de imágenes a Rukia; para que nunca olvidase a ninguno de ellos. De igual forma, ella también solía hacer lo mismo.

Sin embargo, solo una persona jamás le envió nada…

—¿Qué miras con tanto gusto?

No lo escucho entrar, pero sabía muy bien de quien era esa voz. Así, que sonrió contenta.

—A un bebé, que esperaba que naciera –se la mostró- ¿verdad que es linda?

—¿No me digas que ya nació? –tomo el álbum y miro las fotografías de la criatura- gracias a Dios, no se le parece –suspiro- la habría arruinado con eso de por vida

Molesta le golpeo en las costillas con su codo, por su no tan bien intencionado comentario.

—¡Nadie te lo pregunto, idiota!

Dolido, se sobaba. Siempre, le había asombrado que aún siendo pequeña tuviese tanta fuerza.

—Lo siento –se disculpo- me alegro por ellos, realmente –suspiro y la miro- ¿dime?... –sus mejillas se pusieron rojas- ¿tu…, también quieres un bebé, Rukia?...

Asombrada por la pregunta, lo miro y le sonrió dulcemente; que él no tuvo más remedio que devolverle el gesto con igual cariño. Se le acerco y la beso suavemente en sus labios.

—¿Tu quieres uno, Ichigo?

Rukia recargo su frente contra le pecho de su marido.

—Creo… -rasco su mejilla- que aún podemos esperar un poco más…

Acarició su cabello azabache, mientras le transmitía seguridad.

_Hace veinte años, cuando debía de volver a Karakura él jamás se presentó. Y a mismo tiempo, Rukia no tuvo el valor para despedirlo. Se quedo en su habitación en la residencia principal del Clan, en una esquina aferrada a si misma. Hasta que horas más tarde, lo vio entrar en su aposento; abrió sus ojos grandemente, para ese momento él ya debía de estar en el mundo humano con el resto. ¿Qué hacia él entonces ahí?_

—_Mi papá… -tomo aire- me dijo que viviese bien –le sonrió- pero… -camino hacia ella y se agacho, para quedar a su altura- para hacerlo tengo que estar junto a ti…-recordó ella-_

_Al descontento de mucha gente, Ichigo decidió ingresar a la academia, para aprender todo debidamente. Cuando se graduó e intentaron obligarlo a tomar un alto mando, él se negó rotundamente; alegando que necesitaba más experiencia. Y nadie fue capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, no obstante, su esposa jamás lo intentó. Al final, por petición personal hacia Jūshirō Ukitake entro como oficial en la Décimo Tercera División. Gracias a eso, tanto Rukia, como Ichigo pasaban muchas horas juntos._

—No creo que se pueda –lo miro y le sonrió una vez más- Ichigo

—¿Por qué? –rechisto y la miro confundido- solo hay que cuidarnos más y…

—Eres lento, como siempre…

* * *

**Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ**

**Gracias por haber leído**

**Strawberry fields forever**

**Concluye definitivamente**

**Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ**

**

* * *

****Notas de la autora:**

+ La bebé es hija de Ishida e Inoue.

+ Concluyo estas historias, para dar inicio a una nueva saga bajo un nuevo título **Berry Strawberry.**

**

* * *

****Glosario:**

+ (1) Senkaimon, puerta que comunica la Sociedad de Almas con el mundo corriente. Recibe este nombre tanto la puerta oficial como la puerta que crea Urahara para que Ichigo y los demás puedan entrar en la Sociedad de Almas.

* * *


End file.
